


𝐄𝐥 𝐎𝐫á𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫í𝐚 【Eustass Kid】

by xCaptainHowdy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Kidnapping, Pirates, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaptainHowdy/pseuds/xCaptainHowdy
Summary: 《 Berlian se gana la vida leyendo la fortuna a la gente. Tarot, piedras preciosas, líneas de la mano... Una vida no muy digna en los ojos de muchos, quizá.Pero el problema llega cuando le lee el futuro a la persona que no debía.Y el problema se agravia aún más cuando, en realidad, eres una farsante y debes probar que tus predicciones son certeras. 》Kid Pirates x OC
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. El Arte del Engaño

Unos cuervos picoteaban las piedrecitas en la tierra en busca de mendrugos delante de una puerta de madera pintada de un color que en algún tiempo fue verde. Pese al desgaste, aún se podía leer _"La Buenaventura de Berlian" _escrito en un intento de cursiva elegante.__

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par con un estruendo, asustando a los pájaros, que salieron volando en dirección opuesta a la joven que casi destruye lo poco que quedaba de puerta.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Llego tarde? —la pelirrosa hizo el ademán de mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, solo para darse cuenta de que se lo había olvidado en casa. Maldijo mientras corría—. ¡Joder! No importa, no puedo perder tiempo en volver. Aún me debe de quedar tiempo...

Llegó a la entrada de su establecimiento predilecto con el tintineo de sus aparejos de clarividencia resonando en el morral que aferraba con fuerza para que el balanceo violento al correr no le molestase. Y es que ahí, en ese bar de mala muerte donde frecuentaban tunantas, piratas y otros buenos para nada, es donde Berlian se ganaba la vida con sus adivinaciones, pues poca gente visitaba su cuchitril para tales fines.

Pero quizá es mejor que a partir de aquí, sea ella quien cuente la historia.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Abrí la puerta del Zorro Rojo, y aunque la clientela no fuera la más distinguida, era donde se podía encontrar a la mayor cantidad de gente dispuesta a pagar para que una desconocida les leyera la fortuna. No es algo que entusiasme a todo el mundo, lo tengo asumido.

—¿Otra vez aquí, granuja? —la dueña del local de peinado y vestido pomposo habló a la vez que exhalaba el humo de un cigarro. _La Garro _, como la llamaban por estos lares debido a que solo tenía una mano. La otra era un garfio con el cual sujetaba sus cigarros, y de ahí el triste juego de palabras creado por algún borracho una noche cualquiera.__

Aun cuando su aspecto era amenazante, en realidad era bastante agradable. O al menos eso quería creer si no me echaba a patadas por llevar a cabo _mi _negocio en _su _negocio. Seguro que era un amor. Un amor con un arma por mano.____

—Sé que en el fondo me adora, señora Garro —guiñé el ojo pícaramente—. ¿Sabe que hoy he visto algo bueno en las cartas para usted?

—Mira por dónde, yo también. He visto que dejabas de pasarte por aquí a marearme a la clientela —bromeó. Si no la conociera, pero, diría que realmente no quería que volviera a pisar un pie en su tienda. Aun así, sonreí nerviosamente y abrí mi morral en una mesa cercana a la barra.

—¿Cuánto hace que empezaste con esto de las cartitas, Berli? —preguntó Garro.

—Mmm... —dirigí mi mirada hacia al techo inconscientemente— Creo que ya van cinco meses.

—¿Cinco? Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando me rogaste que te dejara trabajar aquí —rio.

—Pff, no te "rogué" —respondí con inseguridad, consiguiendo que Garro pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, seguro —apagó su cigarro en el cenicero—. Entonces quizá ya no te permita merodear por aquí —sus palabras hicieron que abriera la boca por la sorpresa—. A menos que me des un 40% de tus ganancias —bromeó de nuevo... o eso quiero creer.

—Cuando alcance mi objetivo, te juro que te devolveré toda tu gratitud, Garro —hice énfasis en la palabra "toda".

—Con intereses —me señaló con el dedo índice.

—Con intereses —corroboré, riéndome.

Según mis cálculos, en dos meses más debería tener suficiente dinero para embarcarme hacia la isla de Fatamorgana. Tomé el colgante que llevaba puesto: un regalo de mi abuelo. Abrí el medallón y miré la fotografía que puso él. Salíamos mi abuelo y yo, sonriendo, mirando a nuestra izquierda en vez de a la cámara porque vimos un jabalí salir corriendo detrás del vecino. El recuerdo me hizo reír en silencio.

Mis padres murieron junto a muchas otras personas en la isla más cercana a esta, Magari, en un viaje para explorar el terreno, pues se rumoreaba que ahí se encontraba una fruta del diablo. Ellos eran exploradores, así que mientras investigaban junto con su equipo, yo me quedé con mi abuelo.

Lamentablemente, nos hicieron saber que su navío naufragó. No encontraron supervivientes. Aún recuerdo el hartazgo de llorar que me di. No fui la única que perdió a familiares en ese viaje, y muchos niños tuvieron que vivir en el orfanato, así que la verdad es que estoy agradecida por al menos poder haber vivido con mi abuelo, quien me crio. También él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el tarot. La única diferencia es que yo nunca creí en ello, pero al menos me ha servido para ganarme el pan día a día. Lo único en que creí fue en una historia que me contó... Decía que en la isla Fatamorgana se esconde un tesoro, uno inmenso, y nadie ha podido hacerse con él. Ni siquiera saber cómo luce. La primera vez que me la contó, me regaló ese medallón con nuestra foto. Era un hombre humilde, tanto que cuando le pregunte si querría tenerlo, me dijo que no. Él tan solo querría ver algo tan bello como lo que cuentan las leyendas.

Quizá porque necesitaba algo de mi pasado a lo que aferrarme es el motivo por el que quería embarcarme hacia esa isla y encontrar ese tesoro. Entonces, podría enseñarle a mi abuelo aquello que tanto ansiaba. Incluso a mí misma me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que deseaba encontrar el tesoro, cuando podía ser otro cuento inventado para hacer dormir a las criaturas. Pero la forma en la que lo contaba, como si lo viviese, como si en sus párpados cerrados visualizara la isla, los sonidos de los pájaros, sus pasos en la arena... Cerré el medallón.

Volviendo a la realidad, saqué un mantel para colocar una bola de cristal, mis cartas del tarot y algunas piedras semipreciosas como el cuarzo, el ámbar y la amatista. Bien, ahora solo falta la parte más difícil. Mis ojos escanearon la habitación en busca de mi primera presa, digo, cliente. Vi un tipo que iba por su tercera cerveza, rodeado de otros dos compañeros suyos. Bingo.

—¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! —exclamé sentándome en frente del hombre que pasó a tener una cara de pocos amigos a tener cara de no tener ni vecinos—. Puedo ver que estás en medio de un viaje muy importante... ¿No es así, Tanque?

El hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos, no queriendo demostrar la sorpresa al ver que sabía su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, mujer?

—Compadre, tu cartel está colgado por estas calles, no te dejes timar —el compañero situado a su derecha se me adelantó a contestar. El de la izquierda parecía estar durmiendo con la cabeza en la mesa. O eso, o había muerto por un exceso de alcohol.

—¿Estás poniendo en duda mis habilidades de clarividencia? —cuestioné con aires de suficiencia. Tenía que dejarles claro que no era una embustera. Aunque en realidad sí lo fuera. Cosas del oficio.

—¡Sí! —el compañero de Tanque lanzó un eructo de 12 segundos. Sí, los conté. No fueron unos segundos muy agradables—. Que le den a tu _cariv...calri...cadivrili..._

— _¡Cavrilidencia! _—le "ayudó" su compañero que ahora iba por la cuarta cerveza.__

—¡Eso, _cavrilidencia!_

—¿Qué me has llamado, cabrón? —articuló con dificultad el tipo de la izquierda. Pues no, no estaba muerto.

La escenita empezó a atraer la atención de algunas personas en el bar. Perfecto, ya va siendo hora.

Me levanté de la silla, caminando por el pasillo de mesas hasta situarme delante de la única ventana del lugar.

—Si no me creéis... —susurré a la vez que me colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, el anillo que llevaba resplandeciendo ante la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Diantres, si llego a venir más tarde me quedo sin luz... — Yo maldigo esta injuria con la saña de los cuervos sobre vuestros cadáveres.

Juraría que medio bar... A quien quiero engañar, el bar entero se hubiera reído en mi cara si no hubiera entrado justo a tiempo por la ventana una bandada de cuervos atraídos por el destello del anillo, causando un ligero alboroto entre los presentes. Ahora la mayoría de los rostros estaban consternados o dudosos. Perfecto.

—Jefe, ¿esto va en serio? —murmuró el tipo con cara poco amigable a quien creía muerto, sacudiendo los brazos para alejar a los cuervos. El jefe solo chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

Ante esto, yo chasqueé los dedos, deteniendo el vuelo errático de las aves.

—Cielo, ¿puedes sacar a esos bichos de aquí? —dijo La Garro mientras limpiaba copas sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo. Ella tampoco creía en mis artificios, pero estaba agradecida de que no me delatara.

—Lo siento, Garro —sonreí inocentemente y me acerqué a la ventana dando dos chasquidos más en dirección al exterior para que salieran, cosa que hicieron. Con suerte, nadie vería que también tiré el anillo que los atrajo en un principio. Había intentado amaestrar a los pájaros para estos fines, pero tampoco me ayudaban gratis et amore. Su participación era resultado de mendrugos y semillas. Muchas. Pero salía a cuenta, y me alegré de que les gustaran tantos las joyas brillantes para poder llevar a cabo mis trucos. Espera, ¿cómo lavaba Garro los vasos con un garfio?

Una risa un tanto tétrica me sacó de mis pensamientos. No era la voz de ninguno de los don nadie de antes. Incluso ellos se estremecieron ante la nueva adición.

—Así que la niñita no es solo palabrería, ¿eh? —habló un hombre de dos metros con cabello rojo. Perdón, ¿dije que "habló"? Quería decir "rugió". Diablos, hasta yo quería salir volando por esa misma ventana ahora mismo.

—Kid, no merece la pena, es una estafadora —un hombre enmascarado pronunció con voz calmada. Demasiado calmada para alguien llamado Killer. Ah, sí, vi sus carteles antes de llegar pegados en un poste. También ahí vi el de aquel pirata apodado Tanque, hecho que realmente me facilitó el trabajo. Pero nunca me habría imaginado que me encontraría a dos Supernovas en este lugar. Definitivamente debería haber tenido más cuidado.

—¿Y si es una usuaria de una fruta del diablo? —le contestó un pirata de rastas azules al rubio enmascarado. Este último se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un chiste con la variedad de colores de cabello en esa mesa, el capitán de la banda se levantó y se acercó a mi mesa con una mueca siniestra.

—Léeme la fortuna.

Perdón, ¿qué? No me levanté de la cama con expectativas de que uno de los piratas más peligrosos quisiera que le leyera la fortuna. Me habría emocionado, si no fuera por el hecho de que probablemente no me iba a pagar. O quizá su pago sería no arrancarme las extremidades. Debería darme prisa y echarle las cartas.

Me senté en la silla de enfrente, no sabiendo si mirarle a los ojos. Creo que leí una vez que mirar a los ojos fijamente a un animal salvaje era una agresión... Barajé las cartas y las coloqué cual abanico en frente de él.

—Elige tres —levanté la mirada. Oh, mierda, le he mirado a los ojos. Por suerte, no se dio cuenta o ignoró mi preocupación latente.

Cogió tres cartas y las puso en la mesa con hastío, aunque su sonrisa ladina no expresaba lo mismo que su lenguaje corporal. Parecía un crío intentando actuar como si no le gustara la tarta pero en el fondo quisiera comérsela entera. Cabe destacar que, pese a haber alimentado a cuervos de mi propia mano, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de que me arrancasen los dedos.

Tomé las cartas y las giré sobre el mantel: el Carro, la Templanza, y el Tres de Copas.

—¿Qué significa? —demandó, más que preguntó. No tardé en responderle, metida en mi personaje de oráculo mágico.

—El Carro y la Templanza indican un viaje afortunado... Sin duda, muy pronto os encontraréis con una grata sorpresa en vuestro viaje. La tercera carta me confirma que tendréis éxito en vuestra empresa —dije, fingiendo seguridad. Una máscara que me fue arrebatada ante la mirada inquisidora de Eustass Kid. Se inclinó hacia la mesa de forma amenazadora.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? Killer tenía razón, entonces... —comenzó a estirarse, y antes de que decidiera romperme el cuello como si fuera una ramita, el miedo me empujó a soltar las siguientes palabras:

—En absoluto—carraspeé, ya que el miedo hizo que mi voz sonara más aguda de lo normal—. Eso es solo el resultado de...la lectura... No los detalles.

Volví a tener su interés. Aquí me lo jugaba todo. Decirle lo que quería oír y que me creyera. Todo o nada. Tomé aire, sabiendo que me arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir...

—La tercera isla... Cuando zarpéis, en la tercera isla, Fatamorgana, es donde os aguarda un gran tesoro... —antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era, cambié de tema— Mas no hay que confiarse. Nadie ha podido encontrarlo nunca; nadie lo ha visto. No por nada cuentan las leyendas que todo aquel que se ha adentrado en las profundidades de la isla ha muerto en el intento de obtener la gloria.

Pude notar cómo le dolía su ego y ya me olía que iba a dejar bien claro que él no era un enclenque.

—¿Me tomas por una mierda como aquellos?

Anda, por una vez sí que vi el futuro. Eustass señaló a los tres piratas del principio. Juraría que solo asintieron, ni siquiera se ofendieron. Comprensible, la verdad—. He oído esas historias. Yo seré el primero en conseguir ese tesoro —sonrió con aires de grandeza, señalando su pecho con el pulgar.

Tenía ganas de decirle que mucha suerte, recoger mis cosas e irme a casa antes de que los cuervos evolucionaran y aprendieran a amotinarse. De hecho, me tomé la libertad de levantarme de la silla e ir guardando lentamente mis cartas con la falsa sonrisa que te regalan los camareros en un mal día. Supe que cometí un error cuando el pelirrojo me tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, provocando que tirara algunas cartas al suelo. Mi sonrisa también se cayó al instante, revelando lo que verdaderamente sentía. Miedo.

—Y tú vas a ayudarme a conseguirlo.

Vale, la he cagado muchas veces en mi vida, pero esta es una de las que más me arrepiento. Por algún motivo creí que la dificultad de la travesía lo disuadiría. Graso error. Claramente a este psicópata le iba a atraer la idea del peligro. Y lo que es peor, me he metido aún más en este lío. Una parte de mí hubiera bromeado que esto era un golpe de suerte. "Eh, ya no tienes que esperar dos meses más para embarcarte hacia Fatamorgana. Yuju!". Habría preferido esperar siete meses más, si hubiera hecho falta, antes que meterme en un barco con esa gente.

Ante lo surrealista de la situación no supe ni qué contestar. Tampoco hubiera cambiado mucho el final. Lo último que vi antes de salir del local fueron las cartas caídas en el suelo. Todas boca abajo salvo dos: el Sol y el Ermitaño.

_**Indican que se desenmascarará a un impostor.** _


	2. Malaventura

—¿No viste venir esto en tu bola mágica? —otra voz proveniente de la tripulación de los piratas de Kid se mofaba de mí. Llevaban dos minutos así, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. Debería haber visto venir estas bromas. Oh, mierda, yo también he caído.

El mismo peliazul de antes se acercó con mi bolsa. ¿Se había tomado las molestias de recoger mis cosas para traérmelas? Guau, quizá los había juzgado demasiado rápido.

—Capitán, ¿qué hacemos con esto?

—Solo hay morralla, ¿no? Tíralo por ahí —respondió Kid como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Retiro lo dicho, que les den.

—¡Esperad! Necesito esa bolsa... si queréis que os ayude a encontrar el tesoro, claro —no pude evitar bajar la mirada al suelo con las últimas palabras. Era hora de empezar a rezar.

Kid suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano que interpreté como "Qué remedio" y, acto seguido, el peliazul me lanzó el morral a la cara. Menos mal que tengo reflejos y la cogí a tiempo. Iba a darle las gracias, pero pensándolo mejor, no se las merecían.

—¿Vas a confiar en una estafadora, Kid? —la voz del rubio, Killer, se hizo notar. Dentro de mi cabeza yo también me estaba preguntando eso, y ninguna de las posibles respuestas me consolaban.

—Depende de ella —me lanzó una mirada propia de un león. Diría que más amenazante, incluso. Se acercó a mí, y a cada paso parecía que se hacía más grande—. Si lo que dice es verdad, podrá sernos de utilidad en el camino. Sin embargo, si miente... —pude oler su aliento debido a la proximidad de su cara y por poco identifico el licor que estaba bebiendo. Ron, quizá, tampoco era una experta. No terminó la frase, pero me quedó bien claro.

Killer suspiró y me miró. Aunque por la máscara no se podía saber, mejor diría que su cabeza se giró en mi dirección. Voy a probar a usar mis poderes psíquicos... Mmm, sí, efectivamente, está pensando: "No va a durar ni un minuto en el barco". Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo?

—¿Perdón? —respondí unos segundos demasiado tarde, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—¿No llevabas antes un anillo? —señaló mi mano. _Mi-er-da._ Era observador. Si fuera una situación cualquiera en el bar me las habría apañado haciéndoles creer que nunca vieron un anillo, pero ahora sentía que veían mis mentiras escritas en la frente. Cambio de planes.

—Oh, es verdad —miré mi mano desnuda fingiendo una ligera sorpresa, frunciendo mis labios en signo de derrota. El silencio del rubio me puso nerviosa así que seguí hablando, pese a que quizá esa era su intención—. Bueno, tampoco era nada valioso —me mordí el labio y miré en dirección a mi casa, donde debían estar esperándome los cuervos. Lo siento, chicos. Me arrepiento de no haberlos entrenado como guardaespaldas.

Killer tan solo asintió, no sé si convencido o no.

—¡Moveos, escoria! Nos vamos —Eustass llamó a su tripulación y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al barco, Victoria Punk. No me hubiera movido del sitio, esperando a encontrar un momento de distracción para salir corriendo, si la marea de hombres sudorosos no me hubiera empujado en su misma dirección. Iban a ser unos días muy largos, si es que sobrevivía al primero.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

La aparición del Victoria Punk me asombró tanto como me perturbó. No querría haberme encontrado con tales vistas una vez me hubiese embarcado con mi propio bote. Era un barco gigante con velas negras y la mandíbula de dientes afilados de algún animal en la proa. No pude evitar pensar si se abrirían y cerrarían. Tragué saliva.

Todos subieron al barco. Killer iba a mi lado para no perderme de vista y que no se me ocurriera hacer alguna locura. Ja, ni ganas, gracias. Habría perdido ambos brazos antes de que pudiera intentar darle una palmadita en la espalda. Quizá las piernas también. No estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Killer me guio hacia una habitación bastante grande, donde el capitán estaba sentado en una mesa redonda en el centro de la sala, observando unos mapas con el ceño fruncido.

—Niña, ven aquí —ordenó sin despegar la vista del mapa—. Dime algo que no sepa.

Me acerqué a la mesa, pero su última orden me dejó un poco confusa, por lo que solo lo miré esperando una aclaración, aun a sabiendas de que probablemente le iba a molestar.

—Esa leyenda no es muy conocida, pero eso no significa que no me hayas mentido —sonaba exasperado—. Pruébame que sabes más de lo que las leyendas cuentan —casi susurró el final.

Abuelo, ahora más que nunca espero que tus historias hayan sido reales. Asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo tardar en responderle, y me dispuse a sacar la bola de cristal. Tenía que fingir que toda esta información la estaba recibiendo ahora de alguna forma.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté, acercando la bola a la mesa. Eustass se apartó un poco, y lo interpreté como un sí. Tras colocarla, puse una mano encima del cristal, sin tocarlo. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, aunque luego no me pareció una idea tan buena no ver a las dos bestias que estaban en la sala ahora mismo.

—La próxima isla es Magari, a cuatro días de aquí... Luego está Apricus, a dos semanas de la siguiente, y por último, Fatamorgana —moví la palma de mi mano por el cristal—. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto se tarda en llegar, pero puedo calcular... menos de dos meses —abrí los ojos para ver sus reacciones. Me alegré de haber tenido la ruta planeada de antemano para mi viaje.

—¿Cómo que no se sabe cuánto se tarda en llegar a Fatamorgana? El cartógrafo me dijo que solo era un mes —me enseñó el mapa, ofendido.

—Ese mapa no puede estar bien —murmuré pensativa, entrecerrando los ojos—. Hay una especie de pasadizo en el mar antes de llegar a esa isla. Rocas como escarpias harían añicos el barco si se cruzase tan rápidamente.

Era cierto. Mi abuelo me contó cómo habría que controlar cada movimiento del barco, vigilando el viento y las corrientes, para no acabar ensartados en los pinchos. Al parecer no era vox populi, lo cual me alegró. Tenía posibilidades de que no me tiraran al mar.

Eustass se pasó la mano por la cara, arrugó la nariz y asintió levemente.

—Continúa —dijo, y Killer también pareció más interesado. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué más había de decirle? Recordaba algunas anécdotas de situaciones peliagudas, pero no sabía el orden en el que se las encontrarían ni nada por el estilo. Modo farsante: activado.

—Está muy lejos... —negué con la cabeza lentamente—. No puedo ver más allá, hay una neblina densa. Tendríamos que estar más cerca de la isla.

Milagrosamente, Eustass pareció conformado y asintió, levantándose de la silla.

—Bien, cuando nos acerquemos a la isla volverás a hacer tus trucos o lo que sean para avisarnos de cualquier peligro, ¿entendido? Si alguno de los que me importan mueren, tú también desearías haber muerto, ¿me explico?

—Sí —respondí por inercia con la garganta seca. Me dediqué a guardar la bola en mi morral.

—Capitán —dijo, y ladeé mi cabeza, confusa. Eustass clavó una daga en la mesa, sobresaltándome. ¿Desde cuándo la tenía en la mano? — Si quieres ganarte el prestigio suficiente como para ser tratada como una igual en la tripulación, deberás empezar por tratarme como a tu capitán.

Por poco no consigo evitar poner una mueca extraña que se podría haber leído como: "¿En serio, tío?", pero aprecio mi vida.

—Sí, capitán —sentí como mi dignidad se alejaba al pronunciar esas palabras. Pero al menos significaba que no podrían hacerme pasear por la tabla en cualquier momento... ¿no?

Juraría que lo vi sonreír satisfecho. Puaj.

—Killer, dile a Heat o a Wire que se encarguen de ella. O quien sea, no importa —se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa con el mapa—. Ah, sí, y dile a ese cartógrafo de mierda que venga —cogió la daga. No pude evitar sentirme culpable de la futura muerte del tipo. El rubio tampoco era vidente, pero juraría que también vio a Eustass acuchillando al cartógrafo nada más entrase por la puerta.

—Claro —el segundo de a bordo contestó y me dio un pequeño empujón para salir de la habitación.

Al salir a cubierta, lo primero que me recibió fue una brisa de aire y la imagen del sol poniéndose tras el horizonte. Una escena serena, si no fuera por el barullo de la tripulación hablando y preparando el barco para zapar. No sabía que se necesitaban tirar de tantas cuerdas.

Killer se adelantó, dejándome quieta delante de la puerta. No sabía si seguirle o no, así que, al no recibir otro empujón, decidí quedarme. A Killer no le pareció importar. Suspiré, aliviada. Miré alrededor y nadie parecía prestarme atención, cosa que me alegró.

Repasemos. Yo hoy me había preparado un numerito con cuervos en el bar para sacarle la pasta a la gente. Algo sencillo. Simplemente entraría por la puerta, haría que algunos de los presentes me llamaran mentirosa para luego fingir que los maldecía. Los cuervos entrarían por la ventana, atraídos por mi anillo. La gente me creería y me hubieran pagado para que les leyera el futuro. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Pero no, la suerte no me acompañaba hoy y tuve que leerle la fortuna al tipo que no debía. Quizá debería haberme leído mi propia fortuna antes de salir de casa.

Pero no lo hice, y ahora estaba atrapada en el barco de estos piratas hasta que encontráramos el tesoro. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si era mentira? ¿Y si no hay ningún tesoro? ¿Y si, aunque exista, no lo encuentran? Me tirarán al mar (si es que son tan benevolentes) por haberles hecho perder el tiempo. Aunque morir ahogada no fuera lo más agradable, prefería no pensar en otras formas de deshacerse de mí. Me bastaba con una.

Vi a Killer volver con alguien detrás de él.

—Él es Toba. Está a cargo de ti. No le des problemas —guau, lo dijo tan secamente que casi le ofrezco un vaso de agua. Tan solo asentí. El rubio se alejó y Toba me saludó con la mano.

—¿Tú eres la bruja? —rio. Arqueé una ceja a modo de respuesta—. Uy, no me vayas a echar un mal de ojo—siguió lanzando carcajadas al aire. Parece que mi cara de pocos amigos logró su cometido y dejó de reír—. Vamos, mujer, es una broma —me dio dos palmadas en la espalda, y por los pelos no me caigo de bruces al suelo. Dios santo, qué fuerza... Tomo nota. No lo hubiera dicho por su aspecto delgado, pero supongo que todos y cada uno en este barco debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar en el Nuevo Mundo. Y yo no formaba parte de ese "todos y cada uno".

De pequeña hacía la mayoría de los trabajos pesados en la granja, ya que mi abuelo, claramente, no podía ocuparse de todo. También participé algunas veces (más de las que me hubiera gustado) en peleas ilegales en las calles con el objetivo de traer más dinero a casa. Pero el nivel de estos tipos era distinto al de los quinquis del barrio, a quienes podía ganar con poco esfuerzo. A estos no les llegaba ni a la suela del zapato.

—Bueno, normalmente no estaría feliz de tener que hacerme cargo de una mocosa, pero me has librado del turno de limpieza. Has tenido suerte —interpreté las palabras de Toba como una amenaza y una burla. Sí, suerte, muchísima—. Sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación.

No quería moverme del sitio, pero lo seguí. Él intentó entablar conversación por el camino, y yo intenté memorizarme los giros y recovecos de esa parte del barco por la que pasábamos.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué hay una bruja en nuestro barco y por qué yo tengo que hacerme cargo de ella? —dijo sin despegar la mirada de enfrente.

—¿No te lo ha dicho tu superior? —contesté, quizá con demasiada soberbia para estar en una posición inferior. Me arrepentí al instante y esperé que no se hubiera molestado.

—No estaría preguntando si no —me empujó la cabeza hacia a un lado, como si fuera un colega bromeando con su amigo, pero sus ojos eran serios. Una advertencia.

—Tu capitán quiere mi ayuda para llegar a Fatamorgana y encontrar el tesoro —dije casi susurrando, sin saber por qué.

—Ohh, así que ves el futuro y esas cosas, ya veo —habló divertido—. ¡Oye! ¿Podrías leer mi futuro? —se emocionó.

Vale, ¿qué diantres le pasaba a esta gente con las predicciones? Yo aprendí la lección de leer el futuro a piratas peligrosos y no iba a cometer el mismo error.

—No creo que... deba hacerlo —respondí sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tampoco tenía las agallas suficientes como para negar su petición.

—¿Por qué no? —soltó como un crío ofendido. Estábamos bajando unas escaleras y la situación ya me estaba estresando. Quizá no pudiera vengarme con la fuerza bruta, pero tenía otros métodos... Sonreí mentalmente.

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? —lo miré con una expresión asustada, como si acabara de ver un fantasma en él. Conseguí la reacción que quería, pues Toba dio un bote.

—¿¡A-a qué te refieres?! No, no, no me lo digas, da igual —abrió una puerta. Al parecer ya habíamos llegado—. Esta es tu habitación. Mañana ya vendré a buscarte —habló deprisa.

—Gracias, Toba —respondí con falsa amabilidad—. Ah, por cierto... No te acerques mucho a la borda, ¿vale? Sobre todo, cuando venga la tormenta.

—¿Tormenta...? —susurró, y supe que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo cayendo del barco—. ¡S-sí! ¡Gracias! —se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Berlian: 1 – Piratas: 0. Entré en la habitación y me estiré sonriente, en señal de victoria. Realmente no sabía si habría tormenta, pero estando en el Nuevo Mundo no sería extraño. Ahogué una carcajada imaginándome a Toba asustado cuando avisaran de mal tiempo. Hubiera seguido regocijándome si no hubiera visto que no me encontraba en una habitación normal y corriente, sino en la bodega del barco. Había algunos barriles y sacos de harina desperdigados por ahí. Espero que los sacos no fueran mi cama. Tampoco debería haberme imaginado algo diferente, tratándose de piratas. Pensándolo bien, esto era un lujo considerando mi situación.

Dejé mi morral sobre un barril y me senté sobre una caja de madera que parecía que iba a soportar mi peso. Suspiré. Y solo en ese momento de paz, y silencio absoluto, caí en la gravedad del asunto. Secuestrada por piratas. Los piratas de Kid, conocidos por ser unos asesinos despiadados sin compasión. Y tendría que estar aquí, como en una cárcel, hasta que encontraran el tesoro o hasta que mi presencia les incomodara demasiado. Tampoco tenía la seguridad de que me dejarían libre una vez encontrado el tesoro. "Gracias por su ayuda, señorita. Ahora que tenemos toneladas de doblones de oro, puede quedarse un 10% por las molestias. La llevaremos de vuelta a su isla". Ya, ni en sueños.

Me sequé las lágrimas que empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas sin previo aviso. Por una parte, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, y por otra, sentí que llorar solo me llenaba más de preocupación. No sé si pasó una hora o más hasta que abrieron la puerta. Mierda. Terminé de secarme la cara y recobré la compostura. No quería que me vieran llorar. No quería que supieran que me afectaba la situación. Unos pasos se acercaron a mí. Estaba oscuro; con suerte, me confundiría con uno de los barriles.

—Toma —era la voz de Killer. Me lanzó una especie de trapo que me cayó en la cara. Era... ¿una manta? La hubiera rechazado por orgullo, pero pensándolo mejor, ahí abajo iba a hacer mucho frío, sobre todo por la noche.

—Gracias... —murmuré, preocupada de que mi voz aún indicara que había llorado recientemente. Él no respondió. Antes de salir por la puerta, se paró y giró la cabeza.

—No sabrás por qué Toba está tan nervioso desde que te dejé con él, ¿no? —me preguntó, pero estaba segura de que ya sabía la respuesta. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Casualidad? —me pasé la mano por la nuca. Se alejó de la puerta para sentarse en un barril en frente de mí. Si ya era alto de pie, ahí arriba parecía Zeus sentado en su trono.

—La misma casualidad de que unos cuervos entraran en ese mismo instante en la taberna, supongo —se rascó la perilla que le sobresalía por la máscara—. Creí que los farsantes eran buenos mentirosos —mi expresión no cambió ante sus acusaciones. Estaba acostumbrada a ellas, y era importante no dejarse intimidar.

—Quizá es porque no soy una farsante —Killer se levantó del barril.

—Quizá —continuó su camino hacia la salida—. Pero te equivocaste en una cosa en tu predicción del bar —aunque no lo demostré, me puse nerviosa. ¿Me habría descubierto? —No todos los que se adentraron en la isla han muerto.

Killer, sin más palabras, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.


	3. Hagan sus apuestas

Normalmente me despertaban los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana o los graznidos de algún cuervo exigiendo sus semillas. Pero hoy no. Tampoco hubiera hecho falta ningún despertador, pues llevaba despierta un buen rato. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ... ¿Dos horas, como mucho? Tampoco era de extrañar, no creo que nadie pudiese dormir en la bodega de un barco pirata tras haber sido secuestrado.

Me levanté con dificultad, estirándome. Au, au... Dormir encima de la madera no había sido una buena idea. Estiré mi cuello con cuidado. Crac. No me atreví a ponerme encima de una de esas bolsas de harina, pese a que ahora la idea me tentaba más. Aunque admito que sí usé una como almohada. Ya pensaré algo para las próximas noches. Próximas... Negué con la cabeza, queriendo evitar los pensamientos intrusivos de buena mañana.

El resto del barco parecía estar en silencio. Solo se oía un leve crujir de la madera y el mecer del barco contra las olas. ¿Qué hora sería? Hubiera deseado tener una ventana allí, pero luego pensé en que sería una idea estúpida. A menos que quisiera que el agua inundara la habitación y ahogarme. La reservaré como última opción.

Alguien abrió la puerta, sobresaltándome. Me di cuenta de que nadie parecía llamar a la puerta en este barco. Pensándolo bien, solo sería una libertad que se tomarían conmigo.

—¡Buenos días! Eh... —era Toba. Se paró, sin saber que decir. Soltó una risa tonta—Anda, ayer no te pregunté tu nombre, qué cosas... —suspiré.

—Berlian —contesté sin muchas ganas. Tener que ver su cresta de punkie a primera hora del día no era mi definición de un buen despertar.

—Sí, eso, Berlian... Nah, es muy largo, mejor te llamo... ¿Ber? ¿Lian? —empezó a articular abreviaciones de mi nombre—. Tch, ¿por qué tienes un nombre tan difícil de acortar?

—Puedes no acortarlo, entonces —respondí. Por favor, no lo acortes.

—Bueno, de momento me quedo con Berli —me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ignorando mi petición. Vi que tenía un diente de oro. Típica estética de los piratas de Kid, supongo—. Ahora levanta el trasero, o te quedarás sin desayuno.

Si hubiera sido un perro, mis orejas se hubieran levantado como antenas. Comida. Ya ni me acordaba del hambre que tenía. Como si hubiera sido invocado, mi tripa rugió y me levanté del barril para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Toba negó con la cabeza, divertido, y me guio hacia la cubierta. De nuevo, intenté memorizar el recorrido. Nunca se sabe cuándo podría necesitarlo.

Toba abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser el comedor: una sala gigante con varias mesas rectangulares, lo suficientemente largas como para que cupiesen todos los miembros de la tripulación. No había sillas. En su lugar, había unas banquetas, parecidas a las que tienen las mesas de picnic. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido al ver que la sala estaba llena y casi todos se giraron a verme. Quería agachar la mirada, pero eso hubiera denotado sumisión, así que cambié el rumbo a tiempo y miré a Toba, quien seguía con su sonrisa de bufón y me llevó hasta una mesa sin prestar atención al coro de murmullos y miradas curiosas.

—Hey, Toba, ¿desde cuándo hay una mujer en la tripulación? —habló un tipo con la boca llena. En realidad, sonó como: _"Hey, Tuba, ¿defde cuánto hay una mufel en la tipulafión?"._

—Yo me enteré ayer —tomó asiento, y yo hice lo mismo—. Ah, pero no es parte de la tripulación del todo —hizo una señal con el dedo índice y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una tercera persona me acercó un plato de comida. Lo acepté sin pensar. Le di las gracias y, viendo que más gente en la mesa estaba comiendo, lo interpreté como una señal de que yo también podía empezar. El tipo que me ofreció el plato, vestido con una capa con cuernos y un tridente, asintió ante mi gratitud. Vi que también usaba medias de rejilla. Todos los presentes tenían una indumentaria...curiosa, por lo que no le tomé más atención de la necesaria y me puse a disfrutar de la comida. Era un simple plato de arroz y pescado, pero me sabía a gloria.

Una risa grotesca sobresaltó a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

—Espera, espera, espera —siguió riendo el primer tipo, sin poder tomar aire. Si Toba era delgado, él era el contrario, era el cuerpo más redondo que había visto en mi vida—. ¿Me estás diciendo que vio el futuro del capitán, pero no vio que metería la pata hasta el fondo si lo hacía? Ay, que me muero —se cayó de la silla, riendo. Me preocupaba que se acabaría desinflando de tanto reír.

Si lo ponías así... Sí que parecía un poco ridículo, y no pude evitar avergonzarme. Pero Toba también empezó a reír, y los demás respondieron con sonrisas burlonas.

Resoplé, intentando aguantar mi propia sonrisa. Vale, era gracioso. ¿Una vidente que no ve su propia desgracia? Era el chiste perfecto, lo admito.

—¿Eso ha sido una risilla, Berli? —se mofó Toba.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —disimulé y seguí comiendo.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡Ja! Lo sabía, te reíste —dijo Toba, triunfante.

Tardé en procesar los hechos. ... ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Al parecer la escena desencadenó más risas, y el gordinflón (que estuvo en el suelo todo este tiempo) se levantó y trepó hasta la mesa.

—¿Me he perdido otro chiste?

Rodé los ojos y seguí comiendo. Me percaté del peliazul sentado en frente de mí. Era el mismo de la taberna.

"—¿Y si es una usuaria de una fruta del diablo? —le contestó un pirata de rastas azules al rubio enmascarado. Este último se encogió de hombros."

—¿La has llamado Berli? —preguntó el hombre que parecía una muñeca de vudú con rastas.

—Es el mote que le he puesto, ¿a que le queda bien? —Toba respondió, y mi cara debía parecer un poema. Un poema titulado: "Incredulidad". El primero me miró, buscando una mejor respuesta.

—Me llamo Berlian —respondí, no muy segura de si tenía permitido dirigirle la palabra. Toba solo rio.

—Pásame el pan, Heat.

Heat. Así se llamaba el peliazul. Al terminar el desayuno, también descubrí el nombre de quien me ofreció el plato: Wire. Aunque éste no habló durante toda la comida. Recordé que eran los dos nombres que mencionó Eustass. Una pena que a Killer le pareciera una mejor idea dejarme con el inquieto de Toba. Parecía que nunca se le acababa la energía.

De repente pensé en si Eustass y Killer también estarían en el comedor. Eché un vistazo, sin mucho éxito. Heat habló.

—Si buscas al capitán, normalmente come en su taller.

—Oh —contesté sin más, no queriendo admitir que, efectivamente, era uno de los que buscaba. No quise preguntar por el rubio.

Alguien en otra mesa llamó a Wire, quien se levantó y fue hacia allá. Ya todos acabaron, así que al ver a Toba levantarse, yo hice lo mismo. Salimos a la cubierta. Hacía un día soleado, y juraría que Toba estaba aliviado. Supongo que no olvidó mi mal augurio.

—Hoy sí que no me libro del turno de limpieza —se quejó—. Y tú tampoco —me lanzó una de las tantas mopas que estaba recostados en la pared, y él tomó otra—. A limpiar.

Suspiré. Al menos tendría algo que hacer. Y así tendría una excusa para explorar el barco. Con suerte, descubriría información útil por si la necesitaba en un futuro.

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado, pero el sol indicaba que era, como mínimo, mediodía. Me pasé el brazo por la frente, secándome una gota de sudor. ¿Cómo podía el barco estar tan sucio? Ya no solo había huellas de barro por doquier, sino que había marcas de sangre. Sangre. No quise pensar en qué habría ocurrido justo ahí y si era reciente. Al menos, con Toba y algunos tripulantes más trabajando, la tarea se hizo más amena.

El suelo ya estaba limpio, y solo quedaba pulir las barandillas. Fui a coger el trapo, colgado de la borda. Entonces vi a Toba a unos metros más allá, cerca del mástil. Oh, ya entiendo, no quería acercarse. Me maldecí a mí misma por sentir pena por él. ¡Era un pirata! Por muy bobo que pareciera ahora, era un asesino, un ladrón y a saber qué otros crímenes había cometido. Pero era culpa mía por haberle mentido... Tch, espero no arrepentirme de esto.

—Toba —le lancé uno de los trapos—, ¿por qué no te encargas de las escaleras? Yo limpiaré por aquí.

—O-oh, claro, sí —contestó nervioso, pero fingiendo que no estaba agradecido ante la mirada del resto de tripulantes limpiando.

Suspiré y me dispuse a dejar el barco como una patena.

Por suerte, la última parte fue la más rápida. Me encontraba sentada contra el mástil, descansando. Toba me dio las gracias en privado por ahorrarle el mal de trago de acercarse a la borda y me dijo que podía descansar como recompensa. Me alegro de no haberme arrepentido de mi decisión. Tomé aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero noté un cambio de luz. ¿Nubes? Abrí los ojos y oh, dios, no, no eran nubes. Me asusté, pensando que era Eustass al ver algo rojo. Pero por suerte (espero), era Wire.

Hizo unos gestos con las manos. Al principio estaba confusa, pero rápidamente lo entendí. Lengua de signos.

—Ehm... —comencé, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Wire pareció darse cuenta de que hablaba conmigo y no con otros miembros de la tripulación, quienes probablemente podían comunicarse con él.

Me tomó del cuello de mi ropa como un cachorro y me levantó del suelo, seguido de un gesto con la mano que indicaba que quería que le siguiera. No me hice esperar.

Me llevó a la toldilla, situada en la popa del barco, donde un grupo de piratas parecían planear algo. Ay, madre. Vi a Toba entre la multitud, quien se acercó al ver a Wire.

—¡Oh, no! Wire, cuando te dije que buscaras a alguien no me refería a esto —me señaló—, perdón, ella.

Wire le respondió por signos: **"Dijiste que cualquiera servía".**

—Sí, sí, pero... ¡Mírala! No duraría ni un asalto —dijo Toba, exasperado. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero me sentí ofendida igual.

" **Que lo intente".**

Toba se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Me miró.

—¿Sabes pelear?

—¿Perdón? —no me esperaba esa pregunta.

—Hoy era noche de apuestas, y se supone que Jack era uno de los contrincantes, pero... —Wire continuó la frase de Toba pasándose la mano por el cuello y sacando la lengua como si lo matasen. Oh, no.

—¿Por casualidad Jack era el cartógrafo? —cuestioné, temiéndome lo peor.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —respondió Toba, con sospecha.

—L-las cartas, ya sabes... —respondí. No inspiraba mucha seguridad, y la mirada incrédula de Wire me lo corroboró, pero Toba asintió.

—Cierto, cierto —rio y guiñó el ojo, como si fuera un secreto entre nosotros dos. Al menos él parecía creerme.

—Nadie más se quiere presentar voluntario y si el capitán ve que no se va a llevar a cabo la pelea se va a enfadar. ¿Has visto al capitán enfadado? No quieres ver al capitán enfadado —dijo tan rápido que creí que estaba rapeando. Vale, tenía un buen punto, pero si ninguno de estos tipos duros se presentaba era por algo. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo yo?

—¿Quién es el contrincante? —pregunté, con miedo de que me señalara a un hombre de cinco metros. De altura y de ancho. Pero no, señaló a un tipo bastante normal. Lo inesperado de la situación casi me hace reír. No era escuálido, pero tampoco tenía unos músculos gigantes como Eustass o Killer... ¿por qué estoy hablando de sus músculos?

—¿Y nadie quiere luchar contra él? —pregunté. Algo no me cuadraba, pero por algún motivo me envalentoné—. He tumbado a tipos más duros.

—¿Tú? —Toba rio—. Esto tengo que verlo.

**"¿Decidido, pues?".**

—Sí, avísalos —le respondió y se giró a mí—. Berli, nos has salvado la vida —exageró y se lanzó a darme un abrazo. Sorprendida, lo esquivé, causando que abrazara el suelo. Wire se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Perdón, me he dejado llevar —gruñó al levantarse del suelo—. Al menos tienes reflejos... Bien, cuando anochezca, comenzamos. Te avisaré.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Y así estuve hasta que el sol me dejó a mi suerte, preguntándome por qué acepté a esto. No sabía realmente la fuerza de estos tipos, y por lo poco que vi, eran fuertes. Al menos Wire te hizo saber, como pudo, ya que no podías entenderle a la perfección, que no estaban permitidas las armas. Solo sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin reglas.

Aquello último me recordó a una época de la que no estaba muy orgullosa, en Imbir, mi isla natal, donde viví con mis padres hasta la tragedia y con mi abuelo sus últimos años de vida. Recuerdo como cada vez parecía más débil... Fue cuando decidí que tenía que hacer algo. La granja no se llevaba sola, y ahora que mi abuelo no podía trabajar en ella sin empezar a toser o marearse, las ganancias disminuyeron. Por ese motivo me apunté a las peleas ilegales que se llevaban a cabo en la zona más precaria de la ciudad. Era dinero fácil. Al principio se rieron de mí, siendo una criaja de 14 años, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar. Bien lo demostraron los moratones que recibí en mis primeras peleas.

Pero cada noche durante cuatro años fui a pelear. También fue complicado ocultar las heridas, fruto de las peleas, de mi abuelo. Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no se opuso, aunque a veces veía en sus ojos que se sentía triste al verme llegar a casa con una rodilla magullada, a lo que yo respondía que me caí. Solté una risa seca. Debí haber parecido una torpe los últimos tres años antes de que falleciese. Cuando me quedé sola, seguí un último año con una vida un tanto... delictiva, pero decidí cambiar. Y ahora, con 19 años, estaba pasando de una vida de matón a una vida de estafadora. Y ahora parecía que acababa de subir de nivel a pirata. Menuda mejora.

Vi a Toba acercarse. Me hizo un gesto con la mano. Hasta ahora no estaba preocupada, pero al ver mi fatídico destino tan de cerca, me puse nerviosa. Tan solo esperaba que en un año no me hubiera olvidado de todo lo que sabía sobre pelear.

Pese a lo que mis instintos me decían, me dirigí a la toldilla. Casi doy media vuelta cuando veo a Eustass sentado en el centro del público, con Killer a su lado. Alrededor, creando un círculo para pelear en el centro, se encontraban el resto de los tripulantes. Distinguí algunas caras conocidas entre ellos, como Wire, Heat o el gordinflón de esta mañana. Wire miraba curioso, expectante; Heat miraba algo preocupado, sin saber por qué estaba yo dirigiéndome al ring. Yo tampoco lo sabía muy bien.

Pero Eustass pareció divertido ante esto y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Es una broma? —la sonrisa no se iba de su cara. Cualquiera creería que ya le debían doler las mejillas—. Hagamos esto más divertido, pues... —bajó la voz y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

—¡Nat! —Eustass llamó a quien me identificaron como el contrincante anteriormente—. Atento —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí—. No sería justo que arriesgaras tu vida sin nada a cambio, ¿no es así? —levanté una ceja. No sabía si me gustaba por donde iba esto—Por lo que, si ganas ambas rondas, podrás pedir una cosa. ¿Trato?

¿Que si quiero trato? Antes que jugármela por nada, aceptaría un premio a mi elección. Acepto. Asentí con la cabeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se dio la vuelta, casi dándome en la cara con su gigante abrigo de pelo, y se sentó. Si ganaba... quizá mi libertad y un bote para irme de allí era tácito que no estaba incluido, pero por probar... A unas malas, podía pedir un lecho decente. Espera un momento... ¿ha dicho ambas rondas?

Los espectadores murmuraron. Pude oír cosas como "Está loca si cree que va a ganar", "El capitán se ha pasado esta vez, dándole falsas esperanzas", "¿No sabe contra quién va a pelear?". Si pretendían desanimarme, no lo estaban consiguiendo. La misma rabia que me invadió cuando se burlaron de mí la primera noche que peleé se hizo presente. Me adentré en el círculo. Mi contrincante, Nat, sonreía con arrogancia. Igual que aquellos bastardos de Imbir. Quería dejarles claro que cometían un error al subestimarme. Y se iban a enterar.

La voz de Eustass acalló el mar entero.

—¡Que empiece la pelea!


	4. Pequeño avance

El círculo de piratas se cerró, dejándome a mí y a mi contrincante dentro. Daban puntadas al suelo, o incluso algunos picaban con el puño, creando un ritmo inarmónico que recordaría más a los tambores que anuncian el comienzo de una guerra.

Sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas y mi corazón bombeando al compás de los porrazos. Todo empezó a ir más lento y a la vez me parecía que todos iban más rápidos que yo.

—¡Caes tres veces; estás fuera! —me gritó Toba entre el clamor.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, estaba en el suelo, un escozor haciéndose presente en mi mejilla. Arrugué la cara intentando disipar el dolor y miré arriba, topándome con la sonrisa socarrona de ese tal Nat. Tras de sí, Eustass observaba impasible, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. Vi a Killer, a su lado, encogerse de hombros ligeramente unas cuantas veces, como si se riera. Oh, amigo, la has cagado.

Volví a tener mi atención en Nat, quien se acercaba para propinar otro golpe: una patada. Cuando levantó la pierna, aproveché para, desde mi posición en el suelo, golpearle en la pantorrilla. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

_Una._

Me levanté del suelo. Nat tampoco perdió tiempo en volver en pie. Su cara me indicaba que no estaba muy contento. Mira por dónde, yo tampoco lo estaba.

Me situé con la guardia en alto y Nat intentó hacerme bajar la guardia con una mano para intentar golpear con la otra. Pero dejó su lado derecho descubierto y pude golpearle en la cara. Normalmente no era de mi agrado ir a esas zonas del cuerpo, pero ojo por ojo...

Se mareó un poco. Empecé a moverme en círculos a su alrededor mientras esquivaba sus intentos de golpearme. Algunos golpes, pero, los tuve que parar con los antebrazos. Nat alejó su cuerpo superior, queriendo evitar otro golpe en la cabeza, pero olvidó que dejó la parte inferior al descubierto. Aproveché para darle una patada de frente en el estómago. Cayó al suelo de nuevo, chocando con sus camaradas.

_Dos._

El público lo levantó empujándolo, gritando y aplaudiendo. Se preparó para embestir contra mí, directo a las piernas. Estaba acostumbrada a esta técnica en Imbir, así que retrocedí justo a tiempo. No llegó lo suficientemente cerca. Giré sobre él, apoyándome en su hombro tomando la ventaja de subirme en su espalda para evitar que se levantara.

_Tres._

Tres. Nat había caído tres veces. Había ganado, ¿no? No noté que hiciera ningún esfuerzo por quitarme de encima suyo, así que supuse que la pelea había acabado. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente sobre su espalda. Me levanté.

Eustass tenía las cejas levantadas en forma de sorpresa, pero sonreía. Se levantó y caminó hacia el centro del círculo, donde me encontraba. Oh, mierda, ¿y si no les había gustado que ganara a su compañero? ¿Los he hecho enfadar? Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Eustass acercó su mano.

Pero no vino ningún golpe. Abrí los ojos con miedo a la escena que podría encontrarme, pero los piratas me estaban aclamando. Eustass tenía mi mano levantada en el aire como símbolo de victoria. Había ganado. Y no iban a matarme por ello. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando y relajé mis hombros, antes tensos.

Eso significaba que podía pedir cualquier cosa, como me prometieron. Quizá... quizá pueda escapar de aquí.

—¡La bruja ha ganado el primer asalto! —anunció el capitán con tono de burla. Los demás rieron, siguiéndole el juego—. Nadie se esperaba que llegaras tan lejos.

Odio admitirlo, pero yo también tenía mis dudas sobre ello. Pero gané. ¡Ja! Hice que se tragaran sus palabras. ¿Por quién me habían tomado? No era para tanto. Pff, menudos exagerados... Joder, espera, ¿primer asalto?

—Pero has ganado a Nat en la primera ronda. Y como ganadora... —siguió Eustass. ¿Como ganadora puedo tener mi premio ya? — pasas a luchar en el último asalto con Killer.

... ¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!? Eustass bajó mi brazo y busqué a Toba rápidamente con la mirada. ¡No me dijo que tendría que luchar con ese puto monstruo! En su defensa, seguramente no pensó que ganaría, pero no hubiera estado de más el detalle. Toba me miró como un niño al que le han pillado robando del bote de las galletas a escondidas, y articuló para que le leyera los labios: "Lo siento". Yo sí que lo voy a sentir, cabrón. Debería haberlo tirado por la borda yo misma. No, calma, calma... Es la única pequeña ayuda que tengo en este barco, no sería sensato deshacerme de él.

No supe en qué momento empecé a hiperventilar. Vi a Killer quitándose sus guadañas y dejarlas cuidadosamente al lado del asiento de Kid. Se estaba acercando. No, no, no hay manera humana de que pueda ganar. ¿Qué digo, ganar? No creo ni que vaya a sobrevivir. Yo contra un Supernova con una recompensa de 162 millones de berries. El resultado estaba claro. Ahora entendía por qué la insistencia de los presentes en que no iba a ganar...

El círculo volvió a empezar su ritual percusivo, señal de que empezaba el asalto. Killer no perdía el tiempo. Embistió con todo su cuerpo en mi dirección. Era demasiado grande como para esquivarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo, mi contrincante encima de mí. No podía levantarme. Al ver esto, los espectadores empezaron a contar. Diez, nueve...

Oh, mierda, no sabía que había tiempo límite. Tenía que hacer algo. Killer me cogió del cuello con la mano, quizá preparado para cantar victoria o quizá tenía ganas de librarse ya de mí. Cogí su muñeca con mi mano derecha. Con la otra sujeté el brazo que me oprimía, haciendo fuerza en su codo para evitar que lo quitara. Coloqué mi pie al lado exterior de su pierna y con un último movimiento de caderas, hice que rodara sobre el suelo y logré zafarme.

Ni un segundo pasó que el segundo de a bordo ya me había pateado de nuevo, lanzándome contra la multitud como había hecho yo con Nat instantes atrás. Estuve unos segundos tirada, intentando tomar el aire que me había sido arrebatado por el golpe. Me pasé una mano por el labio y vi que tenía sangre. Creo que por la pelea anterior.

Toba se escabulló entre la gente, agachándose a mi lado.

—Eh, eh, Berli, no te rindas aún —me sujetó de la cabeza con ambas manos, haciéndome mirar donde estaba el capitán. Señaló a un reloj de arena—. Has caído dos veces y Killer solo una.

—No puedo contra él, Toba... —respondí a duras penas, tragando saliva y tomando más aire del que necesitaba.

—No, no puedes ganar, pero sí puedes quedar en empate. Si evitas que te vuelva a tumbar hasta que el reloj llegue a su fin... Bum.

Supe que Killer volvió a activar su modo asesino cuando Toba volvió a mezclarse entre la multitud. Me puse de pie por mí misma. Supongo que el ayudar a la gente a levantarse es un privilegio reservado a la tripulación. Pues que les jodan, no necesitaba su ayuda.

Solo tengo que aguantar hasta que caiga toda la arena... Eché un vistazo rápido al reloj. Graso error. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Killer se encontraba detrás de mí. Me agarró por el torso, impidiendo que pudiera mover mis brazos. Intenté crear espacio entre él y yo, para luego bajar y poder zafarme. Pero fui demasiado lenta; no pude poner mis manos como escudo entre las suyas y mi garganta. Ahora me tenía sujeta por el cuello.

Ya no tenía mucho más que perder salvo mi aire, así que seguí mirando el reloj. Quedaba tan poco... Por unos segundos me aislé del mundo, de los gritos, y casi podía oír cada grano de arena cayendo. Ploc, ploc, ploc...

—Al principio pensé que eras una insensata. O quizá buscabas una manera de morir antes de que Kid descubriera tus mentiras. —susurró. Noté el aire escapar de los agujeros de su máscara al hablar—. Pero aprecio tu valor —exhaló divertido. El reloj de arena llegó a su fin. Killer me soltó y caí al suelo. Tomé aire.

—¡Empate! —gritó Eustass, no muy contento. Seguro que hubiera preferido ver cómo me ahorcaba in situ. Tosí un poco.

Sentí como unos brazos me levantaban del suelo. Mi cabeza dio vueltas ante el repentino movimiento. Tras enfocar mi vista de nuevo, vi a Wire sujetándome y a Toba detrás de él.

—¿Sigues viva? —habló Toba. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No —respondí.

**"Está viva".**

—Nadie se esperaba este resultado —rio. Tuvo la osadía de reírse.

—¿Y no te pareció adecuado decirme que ese monstruo era uno de los contrincantes? —dije entre dientes. Toba levantó las manos.

—¡Pensé que perderías en la primera ronda!

Me lo imaginaba, pero dolió igual. Auch.

**"¿Entonces apostaste por Nat?".**

Miré a Toba, esperando poder entender qué había dicho.

—La verdad es que aposté por Berli por educación. Estaba tentado de cambiar a Nat, pero hasta yo tengo mis principios.

—Pero no he ganado contra Killer. Has perdido dinero, ¿no? —Toba rio y negó con la mano.

—Qué va, está claro que Killer ganaría a cualquiera de nosotros, así que cuando él participa es solo por espectáculo y no se apuesta en su ronda. ¡Y gracias a ti he conseguido 2000 berries!

—Me alegro —dije sarcásticamente. Vi algo rojo pasar por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Wire de nuevo?

Ups, no. Era el capitán. Debería dejar de hacerme expectativas, me estaba llevando demasiadas decepciones.

—Así que sabes luchar —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. No, son mis pasos de tango, no te jode—. ¿Qué más sabes hacer? —ahora mismo, responder de muy malas formas. No quería que me cortara la lengua, así que solo me encogí de hombros. Eustass resopló.

**"Capitán, ¿no hicisteis un trato?".**

—Sí, hicimos un trato —me miró—, pero la brujita no ha ganado ambas rondas. Y pese a que me ha sorprendido el resultado, ¿qué clase de capitán sería si no cumpliera mi palabra? —cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese sujeto parecía que era escupida como veneno. Le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. Se dispuso a irse, pero lo frené.

—Berlian.

Eustass giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—Me llamo Berlian —repetí con más intensidad y seguridad de la que jamás pensé que tendría delante de un pirata.

Eustass sonrió y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Toba se interpuso en medio del mal de ojo que estaba intentando lanzarle al pelirrojo.

—Qué putada, Berli —puso su mano en mi hombro—. ¿Qué tenías pensado pedir?

—¿Un bote para escaparme? —bromeé. Algo que no hubiera dicho si fuera otra persona, por si acaso decidieran vigilarme más detenidamente para que no se me ocurriera robar uno e irme.

—Ja, no creo que al capitán le hubiera hecho mucha gracia —dijo, y susurró con una sonrisa cómplice a continuación—, pero a mí sí. Ahora en serio.

—Una cama decente.

—Oh, cierto —Toba miró hacia arriba—. Está algo vacío allá abajo.

—Al menos no hay ratas —respondí, intentando verle el lado positivo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —rio, y le di un flojo empujón. No pareció molestarse. Bien.

—Siempre estoy segura de las cosas —mentí, metiéndome en mi papel de oráculo—. Y también estoy segura de que no voy a volver a poner un pie en ese círculo de la muerte.

Toba tan solo rio. Me llevó a la enfermería para ver si había algo más que moratones y un corte en el labio. Por suerte, no. También descubrí que el gordinflón del desayuno era el médico: Chum. Seguimos charlando un rato hasta la cena y hasta que volví a la bodega. Al parecer Toba me tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarme bajar sola. Cierto rubio, sin embargo, me observaba cada vez que estaba cerca como si fuera una mala hierba. Me ponía de los nervios.

Estaba sentada en mi caja predilecta, mirando la oscura pared hasta que Toba abrió la puerta.

—Pss, ¡Berli! —susurró. Me lanzó una cosa—. He conseguido comprarle a un tipo su vieja hamaca. Es mejor que dormir en el suelo o... —pateó un saco— eso...

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Miré la hamaca. Se notaba que era algo vieja, pero no era nada exagerado. Parecía limpia, cosa que me alegró. Miré a Toba, sin saber qué decir.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle ascos, me he gastado la mitad de lo que había ganado —dijo, y reí, negando con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Toba.

El tipo simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¿Nadie sabía decir "De nada" ahí? ¿Sería una regla no escrita?

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —no pude evitar preguntar.

Toba frenó en seco. Se pasó una mano por la cresta. Casi me reí al ver cómo volvía a su posición original tras ser aplastada. Se sentó sobre el mismo barril que se sentó Killer.

—No tenemos tan mal corazón. Bueno, al menos yo no. Y no me has hecho nada como para que te quiera hacer la vida imposible. Escucha, soy un pirata. Sí. Pero yo también quisiera que alguien me hubiera ayudado cuando subí a este barco.

Levanté una ceja.

—Cuéntame. ¿Por qué te hiciste pirata? —pregunté, y Toba soltó una risa seca.

—¿Acaso tú pensaste detenidamente en dedicarte a leer el futuro a tipos de poca monta en cualquier garito? "Oh, sí, esto es a lo que quiero dedicarme" —dijo imitando una voz aguda y rio—. No... Yo tampoco pensé en robar y asesinar como oficio. La gente va por estos caminos cuando no le queda otra. Yo vivía solo en las calles y me dedicaba a robar para sobrevivir. Un día iba a robarle el dinero a un tripulante de este barco. No acabó bien. Pero el capitán me dio una oportunidad si podía hacerme valer. Y... aquí estoy. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero tras esas fachadas de tipos duros... todos esconden algo, Berli.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Toba tenía razón. Toda acción tenía unos motivos detrás. Pero eso no justificaba sus acciones. Ni las mías. Supongo que todos seguíamos siendo delincuentes en cierto modo.

—Mis padres murieron hace 7 años. Empecé a vivir con mi abuelo, quien cada vez se encontraba más débil después de su viaje. Al principio no me lo creía, mi abuelo siempre había sido un hombre fuerte —me mordí el labio—. No quería que se preocupara por el poco dinero que ganábamos, así que me metí en las peleas ilegales.

—Por eso peleas tan bien —intentó hacerme sonreír, y lo consiguió.

—Sí... Cuando murió mi abuelo, seguí con una vida de delincuente. Este año estaba intentando cambiar. Es gracioso, si hubiera seguido igual, quizá también me hubiera adentrado en la piratería.

—Los caminos de la vida son inesperados. Pero eso no debería ser un problema para ti. Puedes saber el destino de cada persona —movió las cejas, intentando ser gracioso. Suspiré.

—No es tan fácil —negué con la cabeza— Oh, —abrí mi medallón— este es mi abuelo. Él me enseñó sobre el tarot —le enseñé la fotografía.

—¿Ese es tu abuelo? —preguntó algo chocado.

—Sí —respondí, aunque pareció una pregunta— Orlando Bonaventura —sonreí.

Toba no respondió. Parecía pensativo. Parece que él también se dio cuenta y volvió a su actitud de siempre.

—¿Entonces tú eres Berlian Bonaventura? Te pega el nombre.

—¿Gracias, supongo? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es tarde. Buenas noches, Berli —se levantó y salió.

—Buenas noches, Toba.

Suspiré. Miré la hamaca que tenía en mis manos y la coloqué entre unas columnas de la bodega. Mi espalda estaba agradecida. Me tumbé. Me toqué el labio inferior con cuidado. Au, aún dolía... Podría ser peor, supongo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que Toba me estaba ocultando algo.


	5. Pasteles hacia el éxito

Quedaban dos días hasta llegar a Magari. Chum, el doctor, me estaba untando un ungüento para sanar la herida del labio. Aunque eso era lo que menos me dolía, pues tenía los músculos adoloridos de la pelea de ayer. Un moratón por aquí, otro por allá… Dejé de pensar en ello antes de que pudiese volver a rememorar aquella mala época en Imbir. No quería recordarlo. En especial aquel día…

—Hala, en pocos días debería desaparecer del todo —Chum se recolocó sus anteojos. Me pregunté por qué los llevaba si no tenían cristal—. Hoy no has comido mucho en el desayuno —me dijo.

—Tú tampoco —respondí, bostezando. Chum soltó una risilla.

—Ni yo ni nadie. Suele ocurrir cuando el segundo grupo de Heat está encargado de cocinar.

—¿Segundo grupo?

—Seh, el primer grupo lo dirige Killer. Es de los pocos que saben cocinar algo decente. Pero cuando se ocupa del taller con el capitán, Heat lo sustituye. Y como has podido comprobar, tiene propensión por quemar las cosas… —asentí, recordando un trozo de carne chamuscado que confundí con un trozo de cuero.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo a encontrar a Heat, Chum?

—A estas horas —guardó sus botellas medicinales en un armario— debería de estar en la toldilla. Búscalo —le agradecí y salí de la enfermería.

 _“¿Qué más sabes hacer?”,_ las palabras de Eustass resonaban en mi mente. Le estuve dando vueltas, y decreté que lo mejor que podía hacer era ganarme el visto bueno de la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

  * Llevarlos a un tesoro✔
  * Salvar la noche de apuestas sacrificando mi salud✔
  * Evitar que se envenenen con la comida de Heat



Aunque el segundo objetivo me hizo ganar, también, malas miradas de algunos que apostaron en mi contra. A nadie le gusta perder dinero, lo entiendo. Pero al menos la otra mitad pareció contenta con el resultado. Por algún lugar había que empezar.

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, llegué a la toldilla. Heat estaba jugando a los dados con un grupo de piratas casi tan estrafalarios como él. Parecía que estaban apostando, así que me imaginé que la toldilla era donde se organizaba este tipo de ocio.

De repente, la idea no me pareció tan buena. No tenía tanta confianza con ellos, era un plan arriesgado. Iba a echarme para atrás, cuando uno de los compañeros del peliazul reparó en mi presencia y me señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, alertando al resto.

Ante esto, me paralicé en el sitio y sonreí a Heat inocentemente, saludando con la mano pegada a mi torso. Heat se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, eh… —mierda, ¿ahora qué? “Hey, tu comida es horrible, déjame cocinar a mí”. No, no iba a tomárselo bien—. A… ¿A qué estáis jugando? —Heat me miró como si me faltara un hervor (o quizá era su expresión de siempre), pero tuvo paciencia conmigo.

—Estamos apostando por esa pila —señaló una montaña de monedas y otros artilugios de valor como relojes o gemas—. Dentro de nada es mi turno, y casi lo he perdido todo —se quejó—¿Te apuntas?

Se me iluminó la bombilla.

—Quien saque un siete, se lo lleva, ¿no? —pregunté, y Heat me confirmó lo que necesitaba saber—. Vuelvo en seguida, espera.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a la bodega y abrir mi morral. Cogí mis dados. _Dados trucados_. Como buena estafadora que era, no podían faltarme. También cogí mi reloj de bolsillo de la bolsa y volví a la toldilla, donde Heat aun me esperaba de pie. Aún no era su turno, menos mal que no he tardado mucho.

—¡Lo siento! Fui a buscar esto—le enseñé el reloj. Como casi todo, era herencia de mi abuelo y no me hubiera gustado perderlo en una apuesta, pero sabía que iba a ganar. Bueno, Heat iba a ganar. Le ayudaría a conseguir de vuelta lo que había perdido, le ofrecería ayudarle a cocinar y todos felices—¿Podemos participar juntos? Si ganamos, puedes quedarte con todo salvo el reloj.

Heat pareció más que satisfecho y me llevó al grupo de piratas. No había mucho sitio, así que me sentó en su rodilla. Coloqué el reloj sobre el montón de oro y el tipo de nuestra izquierda tiró los dados. Un 2 y un 3. Por los pelos. Resopló y me ofreció los dados. Los cogí y fingí que se me cayeron de la mano sin querer.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —me agaché para “recogerlos”, pero en realidad le di el cambiazo por los dados trucados. Volví a sentarme y los lancé sobre la pequeña mesa.

Un tres y un cuatro. Siete. Me hice la sorprendida. El resto de los piratas lanzaron los brazos al aire, desistidos, seguido de algunos refunfuños y protestas. “La suerte del principiante”, se quejaban. Cielo, si tan solo supieras… Heat acercó todo el premio hacia sí, regodeándose de los perdedores, mientras yo aprovechaba para volver a dar el cambiazo a los dados. Si se llegasen a enterar, sería carnaza para los peces.

—¿Esto ha sido por obra de magia negra o pura casualidad? —me preguntó.

—No revelo mis secretos —guiñé el ojo y éste sonrió.

—A partir de ahora serás mi amuleto de la suerte cuando apueste —me devolvió mi reloj y le di las gracias.

—Por cierto, me han dicho que estás encargado de la cocina. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Claro. Siempre y cuando no quieras envenenarnos la comida —algo me dijo que no era una broma. No negaré que no lo pensé, pero yo sola no sería capaz de manejar este barco tan grande. Si eso, ya buscaría otra opción. Intenté no pensar en la ironía de que él fuera quien me dijera eso cuando su comida parecía matarratas y negué con la cabeza.

—Tienes mi palabra —levanté las manos en señal de inocencia.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Heat sacó los ingredientes de hoy: restos de carne (pregunté de qué animal era y no quiso responder) y patatas.

—Creo que lo meteré todo en una olla —sentenció.

—E-espera, ¿qué te parece si hacemos…pastel de carne? —se me ocurrió. No quería saber qué saldría de esa olla si dejaba a Heat cocinar a sus anchas. Heat no se opuso a la idea.

—Entonces te traeré la harina —me dejó con el resto de…cocineros, llamémoslos así. Me miraban expectantes.

—Ehm… —comencé— podemos comenzar hirviendo las patatas —sugerí. Asintieron y se dispusieron a meterlas directamente en la olla—¡Pero hay que lavarlas primero! —los presentes pusieron la boca en forma de “o”, llevándolas a lavar. Ahora tenía miedo de qué habría comido anteriormente en este barco. También esperaba que se hubieran lavado las manos antes de cocinar.

Heat volvió con la harina y empezamos a hacer la masa. Luego fue el turno de picar la carne, aplastar las patatas, añadir los condimentos necesarios y, tras freírlo en la sartén, pasamos a montar los pastelitos.

No negaré que me hizo gracia la escena de un montón de piratas vestidos de negro, con cuero, pinchos y rejillas, concentrados haciendo pastelitos en silencio. Era como cuando cocinaba con mis padr- Dios santo, Berlian, deja de pensar en el pasado, no te está haciendo bien.

Cuando tuvimos suficientes para toda la tripulación, los metimos al horno. Por suerte, acabamos minutos antes de que la tripulación entrase al comedor. Pero no me esperaba ver a Eustass y a Killer entrando también por la puerta.

—Heat, pensé que normalmente el capitán no comía aquí —le susurraste.

—Normalmente —contestó sin más, sacando los pasteles del horno. Sin guantes. Yo no era un monstruo invulnerable como al parecer todos estos eran, así que yo sí me puse unos guantes de cocina (me sorprendió que tuvieran) y ayudé a sacar los pastelitos de carne.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —la voz de Killer casi me hace tirar uno de los pasteles. Me giré sorprendida.

—Nos ha ayudado con la comida —contestó Heat, como si no pasara nada. Bueno, en realidad no pasaba nada, pero Killer hacía que todo sonara como hubieses cometido el peor pecado posible.

El rubio tan solo se me quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados un buen rato. ¿Se iba a mover? Tenía unos pasteles que llevar a la mesa. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar si podía pasar, me pasó la mano por la mejilla. No con tanta fuerza como para hacerme daño, pero definitivamente ****_no_**** fue gentil. Me aparté y lo miré con cara de “¿Qué coño haces?”.

—Tenías harina en la cara —y con eso, se apartó de la puerta y se fue a sentar con Kid en una de las mesas.

Oh, perfecto. Menos mal que no le pregunté si tenía monos en la cara. Me sonrojé un poco y seguí con mi camino. Estúpido.

Terminé de servir y me senté donde estaba Toba, quien me recibió con una sonrisa. A veces sentía que él desentonaba entre estos bastardos.

—¿Así que para esto me preguntaste por Heat antes? —dijo Chum. Me encogí de hombros.

—Puede —dije, y corté un trozo del pastel de carne de dudosa procedencia. No quería tirarme flores, pero estaba mucho mejor que el desayuno. Menos mal que mi madre me enseñó a cocinar y pude poner en práctica los platos con mi abuelo.

—¡Guau, está mejor que-! —Toba se calló a sí mismo para cambiar la frase— ¡Está delicioso! —Heat pareció no darse cuenta de lo que iba a venir a continuación. O quizá tampoco podía rebatir ese hecho. Desde la otra punta del comedor se oyó al capitán:

—¿QUIÉN HA COCINADO ESTO?

Y adiós a mis esperanzas de sobrevivir. ¿No le gustó la comida? Oh, no, ¿y si era vegetariano? Vale, no, no podía ser eso…

Killer señaló en mi dirección. Pequeño soplón, seguro que estaba encantado de poder tirarme del barco. Seguro que se había reservado hacer los honores. En pocos segundos, Eustass se encontraba delante de mí. Ha llegado mi hora.

—A partir de ahora te encargas de la comida con Heat.

Y se volvió a sentar a engullir otro pastel de carne. Si no hubiera estado sentada, me hubiera desmayado. ¿Todo lo tenía que decir gritando y malhumorado?

—Buena esa; no te ha matado. Choca esos cinco —levantó la mano Heat, y yo la choqué sin fuerza. Chum empezó a reírse.

—Se le ha helado la sangre, ¡ja ja ja! —casi se cae de la silla de nuevo. Siempre tan jovial, pensé con sarcasmo. A Toba también se le heló la sangre, pero por motivos muy diferentes.

De repente sonó un trueno.

****_Se avecinaba tormenta._ ** **


	6. Tempestad

Un destello iluminó el gran comedor. Pasan cinco segundos... Otro trueno. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el agua y la madera se va haciendo cada vez más alto.

—¡Todos a sus puestos! No voy a arriesgarme a que la tormenta incremente más de lo esperado —Eustass ordenó. No sabía que podía tomar decisiones sensatas, fíjate por dónde.

Todos se levantaron de las mesas para salir a la cubierta. Toba también, y lo miré esperando a que me dijera qué tenía que hacer. No hubiera venido mal un simulacro de tormenta para situaciones como esta, pero ya era tarde. Salió sin siquiera mirarme, demasiado absorto en seguir la orden del capitán, así que seguí sus pasos. No quería quedarme ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

Cruzar la puerta fue como un golpe en la cara. Viento, lluvia, frío. Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo. Era por la mañana, pero lo hubiera confundido con la plena noche, pues no había ni un ápice de luz más allá del ocasional relámpago. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta, no queriendo que el viento me causara problemas.

Las olas no eran muy altas, pero realmente sentí terror. El océano parecía boca de lobo, todo estaba teñido de negro. No pude evitar pensar en lo estúpida que era mi idea de embarcarme sola hacia Fatamorgana. Con un temporal así, habría sido tragada por el mar en segundos.

Varios hombres recogían las velas, estirando y estirando gruesas cuerdas. Vi una ola más grande que la anterior. El barco se meció con demasiada fuerza, y por poco pensé que tumbaríamos. Busqué con la mirada a Toba por si necesitaban ayuda.

Joder, no. Giré mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que Toba estaba cayendo por la borda. Con una mueca horrorizada, se sujetó a la barandilla con ambas manos e intentó subir, pero la posición ladeada del barco y la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza no le estaban ayudando.

—¡Toba! —mi grito fue ahogado en el tiberio. Me deslicé sobre la cubierta hacia Toba, cuidando de no resbalar, pero fue imposible. Choqué mi pecho contra la barandilla, arrancándome un gemido inaudible. Pero no perdí tiempo en recomponerme y agarré la mano de Toba, intentando subirlo de nuevo a una superficie segura.

Era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. El barco seguía ladeándose. A este ritmo caería del barco. Unos pasos a mi izquierda se encontraba una cuerda atada en la barandilla. El otro extremo estaba libre. Presta, me abalancé a cogerla, planeando poder subir a Toba con ella.

La tormenta era demasiado violenta.

Intenté atar la cuerda en el brazo de Toba en vano. El barco estaba más vertical que horizontal. Iba a caerme.

Pero Toba cayó primero.

—¡No! —cerré los ojos. Sin pensarlo, aunque me temblaran las piernas, por inercia, me lancé al agua con la cuerda en mano. Esos tres segundos antes de caer al agua los utilicé para pensar: "¿Qué acabo de hacer?".

Saqué la cabeza del agua, tomando aire. Si alguna vez había dicho que tenía miedo, lo retiro, este definitivamente era el momento más terrorífico de mi vida. El mar bravío era muy diferente a un pirata amenazante. Tener el inmenso barco a pocos palmos de ti también era intimidante, pero no quería pensar en lo intimidante que sería que no hubiera ningún barco alrededor para salvarte.

Toba no estaba muy lejos, también intentando no ahogarse, con dificultad. Parecía que se hizo daño en un brazo. Me lanzó una mirada incrédula y, si no hubiera querido reservar su aliento, probablemente me hubiera gritado que cuál era mi problema.

El barco había vuelto a ladearse, ahora en el sentido contrario. Perfecto, podría hacer algo con eso. Ahora con ambas manos libres, até la cuerda a mi cintura, tan fuerte que costaba respirar y estaba segura de que iba a dejar marca. Pero no iba a arriesgarme a que se desatara en medio de mi plan.

Nadé un poco hasta Toba. Le cogí el brazo herido y le di la espalda para que se sujetara a mis hombros. Pareció entenderlo rápido y lo hizo. Ahora con más del doble de peso era más difícil mantenerse a flote, increíblemente más difícil. Pero para algo tenía la cuerda. Estiré de ella, atrayéndome hacia el barco. Recé para que quien fuera que hiciera el nudo a la barandilla lo hubiera apretado bien. Por favor...

Puse los pies en la madera del barco y empecé a trepar con ayuda de la cuerda. Era más difícil de lo que imaginé, pero poco a poco podría subir. Un paso... Otro paso... Sujeta bien la cuerda, no te caigas... Joder, me arden las manos... Aguanta... Un paso más...

El barco se ladeó por unos breves instantes hacia el lado por el que trepaba y se me subió el corazón a la garganta. Hubiéramos caído... Pero inmediatamente continuó volviendo a su posición inicial. No sé si la tempestad amainaba o no; notaba menos lluvia caerme en la cara, pero el ambiente más y más pesado. Todo era ruido en mi cabeza. No podía más...

Sin atreverme a alzar la cabeza, levanté la mirada. Estaba a medio camino de llegar a la barandilla. No iba a conseguirlo. Era demasiado débil, no sé por qué se me ocurrió que podría ser de ayuda. Por favor, ¿cargar con otra persona en medio de una tormenta mientras trepaba por una cuerda? Era un suicidio. Pero siempre ha sido así; siempre intenté hacerme la heroína, aunque no tuviera las habilidades para serlo...

Débil. Inútil. Y ahora otra persona moriría por mi culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla.

Antes de que mis músculos rindieran y el mar nos engullera, un brazo metálico tiró la cuerda hacia el barco, haciendo que Toba y yo cayéramos sobre la cubierta. Demasiado adolorida y exhausta, no me levanté. Tan solo quería volver a tomar aire poco a poco.

—Más os vale que no esté muerta... —rugió Eustass. Si podía seguir quejándose como siempre, es que lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado.

Quería responder que estaba bien, pero no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra. Una mano me tomó el pulso en la muñeca.

 **"Está viva".** Wire me desató la cuerda de la cintura, facilitándome la respiración.

—Menuda idiota... —Eustass me sujetó con su mano robótica y me levantó del suelo. No me dejó ponerme de pie, sino que me mantuvo en el aire para tenerme a su altura—. ¿Qué coño se te pasaba por la cabeza? ¿No podías haber avisado a alguien para ayudarlo?

No respondí.

—¿Pretendías matarte tú también para que este viaje nos hubiera sido en vano? —me lanzó al suelo—. ¡El mar no es lugar para débiles, Berlian!

Solo en ese momento alcé la cabeza para mirar a Eustass a los ojos. Sus ojos ámbar parecían querer clavarse en los míos.

Tenía razón. No hay lugar para los débiles. Lo sabía muy bien. Unas imágenes invadieron mi cabeza... las imágenes de aquel día que no quería recordar.

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙

_El reloj tocaba las doce en las oscuras calles de Imbir. Era la zona más apartada de la ciudad. Mi banda y yo corríamos por los callejones. Nos separamos. Otra de las bandas que participaban en las peleas nos tendieron una emboscada, molestos por los resultados de la anterior pelea. Perdieron una gran suma de dinero, y decidieron pagarlo con balas. No era el primer tiroteo en Imbir, pero no era nada habitual._

_Entre el sonido de mis zapatos contra el asfalto se colaba algún disparo. El líder nos dijo que los perdiéramos de vista; nos encontraríamos de nuevo detrás del vertedero de la ciudad. Ninguno sabía que esa sería la última vez que nos volveríamos a ver._

_Llegué a una encrucijada de callejuelas. Me detuve cuando quise girar. El cadáver de uno de mis compañeros yacía en el suelo, desangrándose, un agujero de bala en la espalda y su daga tendida en el suelo. Intentó defenderse, sin mucho éxito._

_—No..._

_Uno de los secuaces del líder contrario apareció por el otro lado, levantando su arma._

_—Hijo de perra... —dije entre dientes, luchando para que las lágrimas no escaparan y me nublaran la vista. Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando mi líder apareció detrás de él, inmovilizándolo._

_—¡Corre, Berlian! —gritó. El bastardo intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Sin mirar atrás, cogí la daga de mi anterior compañero. Cobraría mi venganza ahora mismo. Corrí hacia ellos, pero otro cuerpo me lo impidió, sujetándome por el torso._

_—¡Berlian! —el líder gritó, preocupado. El tipo que me sujetaba era muy fuerte... Tardé unos segundos, pero me deshice de su agarre. Le asesté una puñalada en el cuello. No tuve tiempo para procesar toda la información._

_Corrí hacia donde el líder batallaba con el pistolero. El segundo se apartó de él y levantó el brazo. No, solo un poco más y puedo evitarlo. Solo necesito un segundo más..._

_Mi daga se clavó en su espalda baja un segundo después de que presionara el gatillo._

_Su cuerpo cayó, y yo caí con él, sin soltar la daga._

_Mis manos temblaban. Dentro de poco, todo mi cuerpo acabó temblando. Cuando el campanario tocó las dos, me levanté. Una pequeña caminata alrededor me hizo saber que no quedaba nadie. Quizá la banda enemiga hubiera escapado, los que quedaban, al menos. Me dirigí al vertedero engañándome a mí misma._

_"Cuando llegue, estarán allí, esperándome"._

_Estuve esperando allí hasta que perdí la cuenta de las campanadas._

·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙ _  
_

Sentí ganas de vomitar. Me di cuenta de que empecé a temblar levemente, y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Aún había una llovizna, por lo que nadie lo habría visto.

—Kid, ya seguirás más tarde. Toba se hirió el brazo —Killer dijo. El pelirrojo aceptó resignado. Dio un portazo entrando al interior del barco.

Killer me lanzó una última mirada y siguió los pasos de Kid. Heat hizo lo mismo, dirigiendo unas palabras al rubio:

—Al menos ahora sabemos que no es una usuaria de una fruta del diablo. Las únicas opciones restantes es que sea una farsante o diga la verdad.

Incluso en ese momento me seguían poniendo en duda. Supongo que nunca habían confiado en mí, en un principio. Me sentí estúpida, viendo como casi empezaba a confiar en ellos. Toba se acercó.

—Berlian... Te estoy muy agradecido. Pero has hecho una estupidez.

—Lo sé —no sabía si estaba respondiendo por la estupidez cometida hoy o la de aquel funesto día—. Te dije que no te acercaras a la borda —le reprendí sin mirarle.

Silencio.

—No entiendo por qué os importa que me lance al mar si pensáis que os estoy embaucando —proseguí.

—Estoy seguro de que no creen eso —levanté una ceja a modo de duda—. Hey, no es a ti a la que asesinaron cuando estimaste el tiempo de llegada a la isla. Tienen que creerte un mínimo si mataron al otro en vez de a ti. Y... realmente decías la verdad cuando leíste mi futuro. El capitán ha sido duro porque ha sido arriesgado, pero podría haber muerto si no hubiera sido por ti. Date algo de crédito.

Suspiré. Pura casualidad. Seguramente Toba se sugestionó tanto que acabo cayendo él solo.

—Vamos adentro. Te traeré una toalla —dijo.

—No. Te has hecho daño, debes ir a la enfermería. Yo estoy bien.

—No seas terca. Tú vienes conmigo —el tono de voz de Toba indicaba que no estaba de humor, así que me levanté contra mi voluntad. Caminamos hacia la enfermería.

Si otra situación así o peor ocurría... Volvería a suceder lo mismo. Estaba harta. No quería que volviese a repetirse la misma historia. Nunca más... Tenía que hacerme más fuerte. No iba a permitirme volver a ser débil.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Kid se dejó caer en su silla en el taller. Se pasó la mano por la cara, estresado.

—Por poco la pifiamos... —controló su voz para no gritar.

—¿No fuiste tú el que le dijo que si alguien de los que te importa moría, ella desearía haber muerto?

—¡Sí! —aporreó su escritorio, haciendo temblar los lápices y herramientas desperdigados sobre él— Pero —Kid fue interrumpido.

—Pero te diste cuenta de que es más importante que ella permanezca viva, ¿no? —Killer se entrometió. Kid gruñó, molesto.

—Aún no sabemos si dice la verdad...

—Pero decidiste creerla a ella antes que a Jack.

—¿Quién?

—El cartógrafo.

—Ah... —Kid estiró su cuello— La chiquilla era más convincente que ese cerdo —se justificó. Killer se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Toba me dijo —Kid levantó la mano para que parara—. Toba, el que está a cargo de vigilar a Berlian—Kid asintió y lo dejó proseguir—, me dijo que le leyó el futuro: vio cómo caía por la borda en una tormenta.

Kid abrió los ojos. Miró hacia la pared, pensativo.

—¿Me estás confirmando que dice la verdad? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Killer—. Solo te cuento lo que he visto. A veces lo que vemos no es la realidad.

Kid dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo ante las palabras de Killer. Ya se estaba poniendo en modo filosófico otra vez.

—En fin, pasado mañana ya habremos llegado a la próxima isla. Improvisaremos.

Killer asintió sin más. Al ver a Berlian y a Toba en la cubierta, pensó que la muchacha lo había tirado por la borda para que se cumpliera su "predicción". Pero Toba hubiera dicho algo si hubiera sido así y, además, no tendría por qué haberse jugado la vida para salvarlo después. No tenía sentido.

—Oh, Toba mencionó una última cosa —Kid miró a Killer—. Su abuelo era el viejo Bonaventura —Kid articuló con lentitud.

—No me jodas...


	7. Tierra a la vista: Magari

Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve... Cincuenta. Dejé el barril en el suelo. No sabía de qué estaba lleno, pero me sirvió como pesas. Desde ese nefasto suceso en la tormenta, estaba obsesionada con entrenarme. Ya no me sorprendió cuando Toba apareció por la puerta de la bodega sin llamar.

—¿Otra vez entrenándote? —se paseó como Pedro por su casa. Bueno, técnicamente era más su casa que la mía. Maldición.

—Sí —estiré los brazos.

—Venía a preguntarte si querías practicar espada con nosotros.

—Me gusta la idea, pero nunca he sujetado una espada —fruncí los labios.

—Iremos paso por paso, tranquila.

Así que me encontraba en el castillo del barco, cerca de la proa, siguiendo las indicaciones que Toba me daba mientras sujetaba un chafarote.

—¿Seguro que esta arma es la mejor opción? —pregunté.

—Estás acostumbrada a luchar contra tu enemigo con un rango muy corto de distancia. Pero habrá enemigos que serán mejores que tú en corto rango, y ahí no tendrás nada que hacer. A larga distancia, si la cosa se pone fea, te recomiendo mejor salir corriendo —rodé los ojos. Qué ánimos—. Centro de gravedad bajo, Berli —su aura era diferente cuando se ponía serio.

Hice lo que me dijo.

—Apunta al hombro. Prueba —dirigí mi espada lentamente hacia su hombro. Toba bloqueó mi ataque—. Bien, pueden bloquearte el ataque. Pero tú también puedes—sin previo aviso, apuntó hacia mi hombro. Me sorprendí, pero interpuse mi espada en su camino—. Nada mal. Lo mismo, pero apuntando al muslo, probemos —se dio unos golpes en la pierna para hacer énfasis.

El sonido metálico de nuestras espadas chocando se mezclaban con las otras prácticas que se llevaban a cabo unos metros más alejados. Asesté un golpe hacia arriba que Toba frenó.

—Atenta con esto —con un movimiento circular de muñeca y de brazo, empujó mi espada, alejándola de sí—, puede que no tengas el tiempo suficiente para bloquear el próximo ataque y —blandió su espada, rozando mi estómago. Asentí.

Desde la cofa, Killer observaba a la pelirrosa luchando.

—Sigamos. Cuidado cuando asestes tus golpes, dejas tu brazo muy al descubierto. Hazlo de nuevo —apunté mi espada de la misma manera que hice antes. Toba me agarró del antebrazo, impidiendo que atacara, e hizo el ademán de golpearme sin llegar a tocarme—. No olvides que tienes una mano libre. Tú y tu enemigo. Volvamos a empezar.

Seguimos blandiendo nuestras espadas hasta que la voz de Killer gritó "Tierra" desde la cofa. Ya habíamos llegado a Magari. El motivo por el que mis padres murieron en su travesía. A veces pensaba en "Si no hubieran ido...", pero rápidamente me deshacía del pensamiento. Ya no se podía cambiar el pasado.

El capitán organizó grupos de búsqueda, en los cuales no fui incluida. Aunque recordaba que había una ciudad aquí, la isla parecía inhabitada. No había ningún pueblo a la vista, solo naturaleza, arena, más madreselva, un mástil... ¿Un mástil? Me acerqué a la proa y distinguí lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un barco detrás de la isla. No se movía. ¿Habría naufragado?

¿Podría ser... el navío con el que naufragaron mis padres? Miré alrededor disimuladamente. Nadie pareció reparar en ese detalle, o no lo hicieron saber al resto. Ahora me alegraba que Eustass no me hubiera confiado ir con ningún grupo. Cuando todos se fueran, ¡podría escabullirme y...! La imagen de Killer me recibió al girarme.

—Hola —saludé con una falsa sonrisa, un poco demasiado emocionada por mis pensamientos anteriores. Perfecto, no podía parecer más sospechosa.

—Tú irás conmigo.

—¿Qué? —se me escapó, y dejé de sonreír. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Claro que no iban a dejarme sola.

—¿Algún problema? —sonó serio.

—No, no, ninguno, señor —respondí rápidamente y me erguí, casi haciendo un saludo militar, pero no se hubiera tomado bien la broma así que me detuve.

—Bien —me lanzó una bolsita que tintineó—. Tu pago por haber ganado a Nat en el asalto. De parte del capitán —la cogí al vuelo. Oh, pues no estaba nada mal. Aunque tampoco necesitaba comprar nada y todas mis posesiones estaban en mi morral, así que no me faltaba dinero. Lo acepté igualmente.

Resignada, al llegar a puerto y anclar, bajé al lado de Killer. Eustass estaba cerca.

—¿Algún peligro en esta isla? —preguntó Eustass en voz alta, pero supe que se dirigía a mí. Claro, pregúntenle a la "vidente".

—Ninguno en especial. Está isla está habitada —dije. Estaba acostumbrada a decir las cosas con seguridad, aunque no tuviera ni idea de si realmente aún quedaba algún pueblo en la isla.

—¿Está segura? No se veía ningún pueblo desde lontananza... —murmuró un tripulante, desconfiado. Será perro.

—Estoy segura —me giré, demostrando que no me dejaba intimidar— Tras esa colina hay un poblado —señalé hacia delante. Eustass pareció conforme de nuevo y siguió andando.

Y efectivamente, había un pequeño pueblo. Recordaba bien, pues en el viaje de mis padres planeaban repostar ahí para la vuelta. Algunos grupos se adentraron en la maleza, mientras que otros fueron a conseguir víveres y materiales para el barco. Me quedé sola con Killer.

—Necesito ver si tienen una herrería en este pueblo —anunció y empezó a caminar. Lo seguí. Sus guadañas parecían estar bien, pero.

—¿Tienes que repararlas? —pregunté, en un intento de evitar un silencio incómodo.

—Sí.

...Adiós conversación. Pasamos en silencio por unos puestos ambulantes de objetos de segunda mano. Muñecas de porcelana, ropa, libros... Uno de ellos llamó mi atención. Era un manual para hablar lengua de signos. Inmediatamente pensé en Wire. Sería un buen comienzo para ponerme en su lado bueno. Pero no quería que Killer me viera comprarlo...

Deje la bolsita con el dinero sobre la paradita del vendedor y tomé el libro, regalándole una sonrisa y siguiendo con mi camino. El dueño de la parada abrió la bolsa y quedó sorprendido. Seguro que ese libro no valía tanto como lo que le acababa de dar, pero no quería quedarme corta. Era una estafadora, pero una estafadora con principios. Y no iba a robar a nadie, sobre todo si no era necesario.

Con el libro bajo mi brazo, me di cuenta de que no tenía lugar donde esconderlo. Me maldecí mentalmente. Todo el secretismo para nada.

—¿Qué es eso? —habló Killer sin mirarme. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía algo? ¡No había despegado la mirada de enfrente!

—Eh... un libro —respondí, tensando mis hombros. Killer no respondió. Entró en una tienda de armas y estuve a punto de entrar también, cuando pensé: "Espera, ¿y si me escapo ahora que está ocupado?". Me empezó a latir el corazón más rápido. Había dos posibilidades: me ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo, o salía corriendo detrás de mí y me degollaba ahí en medio. Quería tanto ir a ese barco... Salí corriendo. Estábamos en el lado de la ciudad más alejado del Victoria Punk, así que no me tomaría mucho llegar al lado opuesto de la isla, donde vi el mástil.

Cuando empecé a correr por la arena empecé a cansarme, pero ya había llegado. Sí, eran los restos de un barco dejado a la deriva. No había bandera. Miré detrás de mí. Nadie parecía seguirme. Me adentré en los escombros. Todo parecía vacío en el exterior. Pero había una puerta atrancada. Empujarla no sirvió, así que me alejé, tomé carrerilla y embestí contra la puerta.

—¡Ah! —la puerta cayó abajo por completo, y yo caí también. La madera estaba podrida. Me levanté y solté un grito ahogado al ver dos esqueletos en la habitación. Aparté la mirada. Calma, Berlian, calma, no hay manera de saber si son tus padres, sus cuerpos podrían haberse perdido en el mar, podría ser cualquiera... Volví a mirar...

No, sus ropas, aunque desgastadas por el tiempo, no eran las que usaban ellos. Inspiré y seguí mirando por la habitación. Había un cofre mediano en una esquina de la habitación. Me acerqué. Estaba cerrado y no tenía la llave, pero unos cuantos golpes fueron suficientes.

No creía a mis ojos. Era una fruta del diablo. Entonces este tenía que ser el barco de mis padres. Encontraron la fruta. Y al embarcarse de nuevo debieron encontrarse con una tormenta demasiado fuerte que los arrastró de nuevo hasta aquí... Tomé el fruto en mis manos. Parecía una especie de ciruela blanquecina con espirales rojizas en la piel.

Y caí. Caí en que esa fruta podía ayudarme a ser más fuerte. No sabía qué iba a pasar si me la comía, pero le di un bocado igual. Puaj, sabía horrible. No quise seguir comiendo. Aún no había un melenudo rubio corriendo hacia mi dirección, lo que era una buena señal. Debería volver ya, con suerte no se habría dado cuenta de que desaparecí... Ja, qué graciosa soy.

No noté nada distinto en mí. ¿Qué clase de fruta sería? Volví sobre mis pasos. Al llegar a la ciudad, me acerqué a la tienda con sigilo y me asomé por la puerta. Killer seguía dentro, esperando a que le arreglaran las armas. Se giró hacia la puerta y me puse recta.

—¡L-lo siento, me perdí! —mentí.

—Te perdiste en una dirección muy específica. Pensé que habías decidido huir y no volver.

—N-no, solo... Tenía que comprobar algo —respondí.

—Bien, porque tendría que haber esperado a que mis armas estuvieran listas para decapitarte si hubieras planeado escaparte.

Tragué saliva. ¿Iba en serio? Iba en serio.

—Aún hay tiempo hasta que me devuelvan las guadañas. Puedes esperar aquí conmigo —en realidad quiso decir "No vuelvas a separarte o estás muerta".

Asentí, me adentré en la tienda y me senté a su lado. Decidí abrir el libro y empezar a leer. Adelantaré faena. Dos cuartos de hora más tarde, Killer habló.

—¿A dónde habías ido? —preguntó. Levanté la mirada del libro. Después de esto, supe que evitar la pregunta no era una buena opción.

—Ehm... vi un barco que naufragó detrás de la isla.

—¿Qué tenías que comprobar ahí?

—... Si era el barco donde murieron mis padres —Killer tardó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Lo era? —asentí. El dueño del local salió del taller con las guadañas de Killer. Éste se levantó, puso su mano en mi cabeza cariñosamente y me despeinó el cabello. Hizo como si nada y cogió sus armas. No sabía que detrás de esa fachada de asesino había un ápice de compasión.

Salimos del local y estuve pensando en cómo confesarle que había encontrado una fruta del diablo y que me la había comido. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero aquel acto me dio esperanza. Además, si alguien más se caía al agua, yo ya no podía lanzarme tras ellos. Una precaución para mí y un alivio para ellos.

—Tengo que contarte algo —me coloqué un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. En los restos del naufragio encontré una fruta del diablo —Killer giró su cabeza para verme—. Me la comí —ya está, confesado.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de fruta era? —negué con la cabeza a su pregunta. Suspiró—. Kid tiene una enciclopedia sobre frutas del diablo. Luego puedes ir a preguntarle por él para saber cuál es.

—G-gracias —vale, fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Ahora faltaba que fuera igual de sencillo con el pelirrojo.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Toda la tripulación estaba de vuelta, subiendo mercancías al barco. Killer me dio un empujón en la espalda, haciendo que casi chocara con la espalda de Eustass. El capitán se giró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que no estaba muy contento. Qué oportuno.

—He comido una fruta del diablo —su cara no tuvo precio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí... Ehm, Killer me ha dicho que tenías una enciclopedia para... —Kid me interrumpió.

—Sí, sí —me ahuyentó con la mano como si fuera una mosca—, ven a mi cuarto después de la cena. No estoy de humor ahora —¿acaso lo estará después? Asentí y me alejé. Toba vino con Wire a su lado.

—Berli, ¿estás loca, hablando con el capitán cuando está enfadado? —bromeó.

—Vuestro querido segundo de a bordo prácticamente me ha lanzado —Toba rio. Recordé que había estado estudiando lengua de signos e intenté ponerlo en práctica.

 **"¿Por qué está enfadado?"** , pregunté.

Wire sonrió, sorprendido. **"No quieres saberlo".**

—¿Por qué? —miré a ambos, divertida.

—Hazle caso, a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Me lo agradecerás.

—Venga ya —reí. Caminando por la cubierta, Heat se acercó. Tenía que ir con él a la cocina para preparar la cena.

—Hey, chicos, ¿os habéis enterado de que una abuela ha intentado ligar con el capitán en un burdel?

Fue tan inesperado que me empecé a reír, sujetándome el estómago.

—Perdón, perdón —pero seguí carcajeándome— ¿por eso está gruñón? —me sequé una lágrima de tanto reír. Noté un aura asesina detrás de mí.

—¿Así que te parece gracioso? —la voz del capitán se alzó sobre mi risa, ahora sofocada—. Heat, hoy cocinas tú solo. Alguien tiene que aprender la lección.

Me santigüé. Había durado mucho en este barco. Ahora sí, adiós mundo cruel. Eustass me agarró por el cuello de mi ropa y me arrastró hacia su camarote.

Me empujó de espaldas contra una estantería, clavándome varios libros. Quise alejarme del dolor, pero el cuerpo de Eustass me aprisionó, su brazo de carne y hueso clavado entre mi cabeza y el espacio personal que necesitaba ahora mismo.

—Hoy ha sido un día de mierda y lo último que quieres es hacerme enfadar más, créeme, bonita —dijo entre dientes, echándome el aliento como una bestia—. ¿Quieres ofrecerte para mejorarlo, acaso? —dijo sugerentemente. Negué tan rápido con la cabeza que pensé que se me dislocaría el cuello—. Entonces no juegues con fuego —me estampó un libro grueso en el pecho, convirtiéndome en un sándwich de libros.

—Busca la imagen de la fruta que te has zampado —ordenó y se sentó en su asiento, mirándome aburrido.

Abrí el libro y lo hojeé rápido, en caso de que decidiera cambiar de opinión y usarme como juguete antiestrés. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi ni me fijaba en las imágenes, así que a veces tuve que volver atrás. Tras unos largos minutos, encontré una imagen muy parecida. Una fruta pequeña, ovalada, con espirales rojas en la piel blanca.

—¿ _Mirage Mirage_ _no mi_...? —susurré, y Kid levantó una ceja.

—Una _paramecia_... —dijo para sí. Continué leyendo.

—"Esta fruta permite al usuario crear espejismos que serán visibles únicamente para quien el usuario decida. Recuerde que son tan solo ilusiones; no pueden dañar al enemigo directamente".

—Nada mal. Sería una gran ventaja poder distraer al enemigo... —se frotó la barbilla—. Quizá dejes de ser tan inútil —se mofó. De verdad, no entendía por qué me tenían como guía turístico y cocinera (salvavidas a tiempo parcial) si me consideraban tan innecesaria. Putos orgullosos. Van a ver lo útil que puedo llegar a ser—. Pero tendrás que practicar usar tu fruta, no quiero lastres en mi barco. Y ni se te ocurra utilizarlo contra nosotros o te vas de cabeza al agua —se estiró en su silla—. Prueba a hacer algo.

Asentí. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba esto. Ilusiones, ¿eh? Me hubiera venido de perlas este poder en Imbir, parecía hecho para mí. O para estafadores, claro. Abrí la palma de mi mano y me concentré en imaginar algo en ella. Algo simple. Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando una flor brotó en mi palma. No parecía que fuera falso. Fui a tocarla con mi mano libre, pero traspasaba y la imagen se emborronó como acuarela, volviendo a crearse una imagen firme unos segundos después. Kid agachó la cabeza, llevándosela a las manos.

—Una florecilla, me cago en la niña... —ups, muy cursi para él—. Al menos sabes usarla. Ahora prueba algo más útil en un puto campo de batalla —se levantó de la silla—. Si yo fuera un pirata enemigo —reí mentalmente. Como si él no actuase como mi enemigo de por sí— y quisiera atacarte, ¿cómo lo distraerías?

Lo miré, e intenté imaginar un pirata armado entre nosotros dos. Pero ya era más complicado crear una ilusión de aquella escala, su forma cambiaba ligeramente y no parecía humano.

—No es un mal comienzo... Al menos se dedicaría a meterse con el espejismo antes que contigo —mientras Eustass hablaba, intenté controlar los movimientos del espejismo. Parecía un títere mal hecho. Acababa de crear un monstruo. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Killer entró sin esperar respuesta. En menos que canta un gallo, desenvainó sus guadañas y se lanzó hacia el espejismo, haciendo que se desvaneciera. Esta vez no volvió a formarse, causa del susto que me acababa de provocar el enmascarado.

—Era un espejismo. Es el poder de la chiquilla —Kid sonrió. Killer se irguió, relajándose, y me miró—. Como parece que tiene el suficiente valor para reírse del capitán del barco, ¿por qué no la entrenas tú, Killer? Así mejorará más rápido —ahí estaba su venganza. Rencoroso.

—Mañana por la mañana empezamos —me avisó. Solo pude estar de acuerdo ante esto, pese a que no quisiera—. Venía a decirte algo, Kid —el pelirrojo asintió y me hizo una señal con la mano para que me fuera. No tardé en salir.

Tomé aire una vez fuera. No quería que llegara mañana... Cada día sentía que me estaba jugando la vida, pero por algún juego macabro de los dioses, seguía con vida para soportar este sufrimiento. Fui a la cocina, donde Heat ya había casi finalizado los preparativos de la cena.

—¿Sigues viva? —preguntó Heat como si hablara con un fantasma. Otro tipo en el turno de cocina se acercó, levantando dos dedos.

—¿Cuántos dedos tengo? ¿Ves doble? ¿Contusiones?

—Solo la espalda hecha polvo, gracias por vuestra preocupación —ayudé a sacar la vajilla. Ignoré los comentarios pervertidos que surgieron a raíz de eso.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Heat, sin dejarse llevar por el grupito comentando obscenidades.

—Killer me dijo que le pidiera a tu capitán ver la enciclopedia de frutas del diablo porque... bueno, me he comido una —confesé.

—Pero pudiste nadar y salvar a Toba —objetó.

—La he encontrado hoy —solté una risilla tonta. Sorpresa.

—¿Y qué te permite hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad. Ante esto, miré al grupillo que seguía haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Creé la imagen de una rata corriendo hacia ellos. No se hicieron esperar los gritos de sorpresa y pisotones, intentando pisarla o atraparla. Entre tanto caos, pero, desapareció en seguida.

—Crear espejismos —sonreí, aguantándome la risa. Heat movió las cejas, divertido—. Pero Eustass ha decidido que Killer va a entrenarme —hice un puchero, a lo que el peliazul rio.

—Avanzarás más que con las prácticas de Toba y el resto de los rangos bajos.

—Precisamente, yo tengo un rango bajo. Killer sobrepasa los rangos y se pone a un escalón más, ¿por qué? Porque puede —bromeé exasperada—. Estoy condenada.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Vas a estar mucho tiempo así —lo miré. ¿A qué se refería? Sí, aún quedaban semanas hasta llegar al final del trayecto, pero me pareció algo extraño. Quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas.

El resto del día pasó sin problemas, y ahora estaba tumbada en la hamaca, tapada con la manta. No sé cuándo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. Despertando del sueño

_Dos siluetas estaban de espaldas frente a mí. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que eran mis padres. Los llamé:_

_—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —di unos pasos hacia adelante, pero me sentí extraña. Parecía que flotaba, no notaba mis pies. Cuando iba a tocar el hombro de mi padre, las siluetas cayeron como si se hubiera activado la gravedad que parecía faltar, revelando una pila de huesos y dos calaveras entre harapos. Oí una voz. “Berlian”._

_Me di la vuelta y vi a mi abuelo. Me sonrió._

_—No debería haberte metido esas historias en la cabeza —negó con la cabeza, sonriente—, mira lo que he conseguido… Soy un desastre —rio._

_—¿Abuelo? No entiendo…_

_—Perdóname, Berlian. Perdón por haberte mentido._

Me desperté sobresaltada, hiperventilando. Me volví a tumbar, cerrando los ojos, aliviada. Había sido un sueño. Me llevé las manos a la cara. Mi consuelo duró poco, pues al abrir los ojos, mirando entre mis dedos, me asustó la máscara de Killer.

—¡Ah! —caí de la hamaca al querer alejarme _—_ Por el amor de Dios… —me llevé una mano al corazón. Noté que faltaba algo: mi medallón. Palpé mi torso, el suelo y seguí con la hamaca. ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a Killer. Oh, genial, lo había cogido él.

—¿Este es tu abuelo? —miró la fotografía.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —me levanté del suelo y me peiné un poco con las manos.

—Toba me lo contó —cerró el medallón y me lo devolvió. Maldito bocazas. Nota mental: vigila con lo que le cuentes a Toba—. Hora de entrenar.

Tragué saliva.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba encima de un barril de un metro de alto a la pata coja. Mi misión era no caerme mientras practicaba crear ilusiones.

—Concéntrate —Killer instigó. Por si fuera poco, el señorito me iba dando pequeños golpes con un palo de escoba—. Tus espejismos se desvanecen si no te concentras lo suficiente. Así que hay que practicar eso —me dio un golpe en la pierna. Ya, claro. Quizá tuviera razón en un 90%... en el otro 10%, simplemente tenía ganas de verme sufrir.

Estaba probando, de nuevo, a imaginar un pirata armado en frente de mí. Pensé que los rasgos faciales eran demasiado inútiles y complicados de mantener, sobre todo si no estaba intentando replicar ninguna persona conocida, así que ahora lo recreé con una simple máscara blanca.

—Cuando está quieto no hay problema. Haz que se mueva —seguido de otra estocada en la espalda que casi me tira, y tuve que hacer aspavientos con los brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Hice lo que me dijo y controlé los movimientos de mi títere, quien estaba haciendo los movimientos de espada que Toba me enseñó. Quizá el movimiento fuera un poco antinatural, pero estaba bastante mejor que el anterior.

—No te desconcentres —pensé que solo abrió la boca para desanimarme, pero continuó—. Esto parece suficiente con un individuo. ¿Puedes crear otro? —suspiré y dupliqué la imagen ya presente a su lado. No iba a perder el tiempo en cambiándoles las características. Sería mi ejército de clones anónimos, supongo.

—¿Así? —pregunté. Ambos estaban quietos.

—Sí. Lo siguiente va a ser más difícil. Deben realizar acciones diferentes —oh, venga ya. Me dio otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte en el estómago y casi maldigo. Pero como siempre, me aguanté. Así que imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando ambos clones dijeron al unísono “¡Cabrón!”.

Silencio absoluto. Killer me miró. Yo lo miré también. A ver cómo justificaba esto.

—No…no pretendía —susurré. Veía ese palo ensartado en mi cráneo y no me gustaba. De reojo también vi que mis clones habían desaparecido, fruto de mis nervios. Killer suspiró y volvió a mirar enfrente.

—Al menos has descubierto que puedes crear ilusiones auditivas también. Habrá que explorar en ese terreno más tarde —me dio otro golpe con igual o más fuerza que antes, sin duda molesto, y bajé la cabeza, encogiéndome para mitigar el dolor—. Cabeza alta, —con el extremo del palo en la barbilla, me levantó la cabeza. Luego, un golpe en la espalda—espalda recta.

—Sí, señor… —susurré y volví a crear los espejismos. Intenté que cada uno fuera por su cuenta, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en que ambos movimientos funcionaran correctamente, sin importar el número de golpes que recibiera.

—No merece la pena —¿tuviste que golpearme 23 veces antes de darte cuenta? —. Probemos otras cosas.

El resto del día lo pasé intentando crear escudos de la nada levantando columnas de cuyo material estaba hecho el suelo, creando la ilusión de que portaba armas en la mano (en especial pistolas) y fingir a dispararla. Pese a que las balas no fueran reales y no destrozaran nada, no fue agradable. Me recordaba a aquel día. Intentaría no utilizar esta técnica, si era posible.

—Suficiente por hoy —dijo Killer. Oír esas palabras fue como entrar en el cielo: me dolían las piernas de estar a la pata coja y todo el cuerpo por aguantar sus golpes.

—Por fin… —exhalé e iba a bajar del barril, pero no tuve en cuenta que se me había dormido la pierna, así que no pude soportar mi peso. Cerré los ojos, esperé a caer y estampar mi cara contra el suelo, añadiéndolo a mi lista de dolor diario, pero los brazos de Killer me cogieron y evitaron el impacto. Abrí un ojo para ver que (por fortuna o por desgracia) seguía viva.

La máscara de Killer estaba tan cerca que me pregunté si podría llegar a ver a través de los agujeros en ésta. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no se quitaba nunca la máscara? Pensaba que era cuestión de estética, pero quién sabe. Cuando me di cuenta de que aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado incómodo, intenté bajarme de sus brazos sin caerme (de nuevo). Me sacudí la ropa como si hubiera caído sobre tierra, carraspeé y tomé el barril y el palo para devolverlos a su lugar. En la bodega y la habitación de limpieza, respectivamente.

—Eh, gracias —dije torpemente y me marché. Dejando el barril en su sitio, me detuve a pensar. Este poder podía ser realmente peligroso. No podía herirte directamente, cierto. Pero algo que te hiciera poner en duda lo que era real y lo que no… Sentí un escalofrío. Literalmente podría crear un motín en el barco. Una traición. Hacerles creer que el capitán planeaba usar a su tripulación como cabeza de turco y quedarse él solo con el tesoro o algo así. Podría causar desconfianza entre la misma tripulación. Y entonces…

Me detuve en el pasillo en mi camino hacia la habitación de limpieza. Me giré. No había nadie. Me pareció haber oído un ruido… Espero que no sea Killer con sus técnicas de entrenamiento. Seguí caminando, ahora más centrada en mis alrededores.

… … …

Solo oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre la madera. Debió haber sido un sonido aleatorio. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de limpieza y fui a guardar el palo de escoba junto al resto de materiales. Me tapé la nariz. La peste a lejía inundaba el lugar. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Me giré y, para mi sorpresa, no era Killer practicando sus habilidades ninja. A decir verdad, no sabía quién coño era. Quizá él sí era un ninja.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté, algo extrañada.

—No te hagas la inocente… Eres su viva imagen —escupió esas palabras con veneno, pero no entendía por qué.

—¿De quién hablas? —fruncí el ceño.

—De aquel viejo egoísta… El rumor es cierto, ¿no? ¿Eres su nieta? ¿La nieta de Bonaventura? —abrí los ojos ante sus palabras.

—¿De qué conocías a mi abuelo? —entrecerré los ojos.

—¿No te lo contó? —soltó una risa seca con desdén—Ese viejo mentía hasta a su familia, por lo que veo —sonrió ladinamente y su comentario me hirvió la sangre.

—No hables mal de él. ¿Qué motivos tienes? —cuestioné, tensándome.

—¿Que qué motivos? —quiso reír, pero parecía que no tenía fuerzas para ello— Ese bastardo es la causa por la que todos murieron. No te lo contó, ¿cierto? No es la primera vez que yo hago este viaje hacia Fatamorgana.

—Eso no es posible… Mi abuelo dijo que nadie salió nunca con vida.

—“Mi abuelo dijo, mi abuelo dijo…”—me imitó—. Tu abuelo también nos dijo muchas cosas. Pero no mencionó que era un viaje tan peligroso. Decidió llevar a su tripulación a su muerte por su egoísmo.

Me estaba doliendo la cabeza. No entendía nada.

—¿Tripulación? Mi abuelo no era un pirata —mi labio se frunció inconscientemente.

—Nunca te dijo que era un pirata. Pero lo era. Solo él y yo logramos salir con vida de ese infierno. ¿Los demás? Muertos. Si no habían perecido ya, les quedaba poco para ello.

—¿Y por qué él está muerto y tú no? ¿Qué haces en este barco? —no creía lo que me estaba diciendo este hombre.

—Los dos naufragamos y tuvimos la suerte de que pasaba un barco. Este barco —abrí los ojos como platos—. Fue hace unos siete años, pero aún lo recuerdo bien… —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y pareció cambiar de tema.

—Tu abuelo volvió a Imbir, ¿no es así? Yo decidí quedarme en este barco, continuando mi vida como pirata. ¿Nunca te dijo por qué estaba tan enfermo?

—E-era mayor… Era normal que se sintiese mal —titubeé. El hombre soltó una risa corta.

—¡Ja! Sabes que no es verdad. Nunca te lo dijo… Nunca te dijo que fue maldecido en la isla con esto —se arremangó la camisa, mostrando en su brazo una cicatriz que recordaba a un espino rodeando su brazo. Me sorprendí. Recordaba esa maldición en las anécdotas de mi abuelo. Pero nunca me contó esto.

—Eso no explica por qué él murió por la maldición y tú no… —no me quedaba mucha paciencia.

—El bastardo escondió el antídoto en sus ropas. No me fiaba de él, así que lo estuve vigilando. Cuando el muy rastrero quiso tomarse el antídoto el solo, salté encima suyo para quitárselo —contó casi orgulloso—. Y aquí estoy —extendió sus brazos, dejando claro que ahí estaba: vivo. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en la locura.

—Mi abuelo no haría eso… Él era un buen hombre —retrocedí un paso sin darme cuenta.

—¿Un buen hombre engañaría a toda su tripulación para perseguir un estúpido sueño? —alzó la voz.

—¡Mientes! ¡Él no era codicioso! —grité.

—¡Su codicia es la que nos condenó a todos! —escupió con rabia— ¡Todo por su afán en volver los muertos a la vida! ¡Por ese estúpido talismán! —pateaba estanterías y barriles a cada frase, cada vez con más ira.

—No te creo… —dije con un hilo de voz. Porque en aquel entonces se completó el puzle con la pieza restante, y entendí la obsesión de mi abuelo por el ocultismo y especialmente con mi abuela, aunque estuviera fallecida. Nunca me lo dijo, pero notaba su mirada posarse demasiado rato sobre su fotografía o libros de magia negra en su mesita de noche. Pero no quería creerlo. No podía ser verdad.

—¡Créelo! La muerte de su esposa le afectó tanto que dejó de ser él mismo. ¡Pero no se puede hacer nada contra la muerte! Y el estúpido del capitán también quiere hacerse con ese talismán endemoniado… ¡Los muertos deben permanecer muertos! Y tú lo estás ayudando… Estás haciendo lo mismo que él —bajó el volumen de su voz—. Claro, al fin y al cabo, tenéis la misma sangre… La misma sed de mentiras os corrompe —empezó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo como un maníaco—, pero yo no voy a permitir eso. ¡No permitiré que nos conduzcas hasta el mismo destino de hace siete años!

Se abalanzó hacia mí con un grito desquiciado.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Su mano me apretaba el cuello con fuerza. La dificultad para respirar se hizo presente el primer instante. Sus pulgares parecían querer clavarse en mi yugular. Quería tragar, pero no pude. Tosí. Quizá era porque el oxígeno no me llegaba a la cabeza, pero pensé que tenía razón. Yo también había estado mintiendo al barco entero desde el inicio. Pensé en si realmente no estaba conduciendo a todos estos hombres a su tumba.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo insoportable, se me ocurrió. Mi cuerpo no podía hacer nada, pero mi mente sí.

—Han pasado muchos años… —sonó la voz de mi abuelo detrás del hombre que estaba intentando matarme. Supe que mi ilusión tuvo efecto cuando su agarre disminuyó y se giró, encontrándose con la imagen de mi abuelo sentado en uno de los barriles.

—Tú… —empezó a decir, incrédulo—. No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás muerto! —se lanzó contra el espejismo. Justo en ese momento, me pareció oír la voz de Heat detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué coño es este jaleo? —abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la escena de su compañero golpeando el aire como un loco y yo casi tirada en el suelo con unas marcas azules en el cuello. No sé cómo, pero pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo (al menos parte de ello) y me levantó del suelo—. Yo me encargo de esto, Berlian. Espérame fuera.

Sin contestar, aún notando la presión de su mano en mi cuello, salí de la habitación y me alejé unos pasos más de ahí. Killer venía por el pasillo. Pareció ver las heridas en mi cuello y juraría que aceleró un poco el paso, pero debí habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con voz molesta. Respondí con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que conocía a mi abuelo? —Killer miró hacia la habitación. Pareció entender lo que había ocurrido, como si se lo hubieran temido. Sabían que esto pasaría. Pero aun así no me lo dijeron.

Casi quise reír. La vida consistía en mentir y ocultar verdades. Incluso a ti mismo. Un laberinto de engaños. Las mentiras solo conducían a más mentiras. Medité sobre cuál sería la primera mentira jamás contada. ¿La serpiente…?

No, no lo creo. Debió ser antes.

Determiné que la primera mentira la pronunció Dios, prometiendo a los humanos un paraíso. Pues cometió un error, y es que mientras haya conciencia, no habrá paraíso.

A fin de cuentas, a todos nos da igual vivir una falacia mientras vivamos. Y en algún momento nos dejamos de cuestionar la realidad. 

¿Estaba yo ahora mismo viviendo una mentira? ¿O esa mentira se convirtió en mi realidad? Entonces… ¿Iba a abandonar mi cómoda realidad por la amarga verdad?

Mi único consuelo era que la decisión sobre aquello estaba en mis manos.

Tomé el medallón en mis manos, lo abrí, y observé la fotografía. Sentí que no conocía al hombre de aquella imagen. Pero me asusté al ver que tampoco reconocía a la niña que sonreía en ella.

Cerré el medallón.

Recordé una de las conversaciones en el comedor con Toba y el resto.

_—¡Mi sueño es ser parte de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas! —gritó Toba con un puño en el aire. Yo sonreí._

_—Mi sueño era vivir cómodamente y poder comer lo que quisiera, pero no mentiré, también tengo muchas ganas de ayudar al capitán a encontrar el One Piece —Chum también respondió._

_—Yo también quiero llegar al One Piece —Heat contestó sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Wire asintió._

_—¿El One Piece? —reí un poco—Bueno, con un capitán que siempre parece conseguir lo que quiere, no os deberá ser difícil encontrarlo. Los chicos parecían orgullosos._

_—¿Cuál es tu sueño, Berli? —me preguntó Toba, animado._

_—Mi sueño… —levanté la mirada—. La verdad es que también pensaba dirigirme hacia Fatamorgana y encontrar el tesoro. Mi abuelo anhelaba encontrarlo, decía que era hermoso… Así que me gustaría enseñárselo —acaricié mi medallón inconscientemente._

**_“Pero ese no es tu sueño”_ ** _, dijo Wire._

_—¿Cómo? —parpadeé unas cuantas veces._

_—Se refiere a que no estás viviendo para ti. Vives por un sueño que no es tuyo —sentenció Heat._

Todo este tiempo había estado viviendo con el objetivo de un difunto que nunca conocí realmente. Pero su tripulación tampoco lo conocía. Yo vi su parte generosa, amable; ellos vieron su parte egoísta, traicionera. Ninguno conocía la verdad.

En el mundo, ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos. Yo lo había experimentado de primera mano.

Sentí que desperté de un sueño cuando empecé a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando la orden de Heat. Necesitaba ver al capitán.

Subí las escaleras, giré en la esquina… Intenté abrir la puerta de su camarote, pero estaba cerrada. No estaba ahí. Seguí buscando.

Más pasos… Abrí la puerta del comedor con decisión. Ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa. Entré con paso firme caminando hacia su dirección sin vacilar, sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos. Escuché más pasos detrás de mí y por el rabillo del ojo divisé que eran Killer y Heat.

Me paré delante de la mesa del capitán y puse las manos sobre ella. Estábamos cara a cara.

—Quiero unirme a tu tripulación.


	9. Noche de Tarot

**Atención: Descripción gráfica y violenta en una parte.**

—Quiero unirme a tu tripulación.

El sonido de algún tenedor chocando con el plato fue lo último que se oyó. Parecía que había tirado el ambiente abajo con mis palabras.

Me di cuenta de que tenían razón. No había estado viviendo para mí. Realmente no tenía nada por lo qué vivir. Lo había perdido todo: mis padres, mi abuelo, mis amigos…

Recordé cómo había sido vivir estos días en el Victoria Punk. Muchos momentos me recordaron a mi pasado, y aunque intentara apartar ese pensamiento, me pregunté si podría volver a empezar… Una nueva vida. No quería perder esto también. No cuando sentía que tenía algo por lo que luchar de nuevo, no cuando por fin sentía que volvía a pertenecer a un sitio.

El silencio de Eustass me empezó a poner nerviosa. Parecía que no me creía y que estaba tramando algo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Killer. Vi que Heat sonreía. Eustass volvió a mirarme y sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento.

—Bien, porque yo también quiero que te unas a mi tripulación —me cogió de la mano para estrecharla como si fuera un hombre de negocios. Un hombre de negocios que casi me arranca la mano, pero no me pude centrar en el dolor.

¿Quería que me uniera? ¿Eso era un sí? No sé de dónde vino esa emoción y felicidad que me subió desde el estómago hasta las mejillas, donde antes solo había rabia y tristeza. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse y mis ojos cristalizarse.

—Oh, no, no conviertas esto en una cursilería —Kid notó lo que iba a ocurrir, y yo intenté que las lágrimas no cayeran. De fondo, Toba estaba gritando “¡Os lo dije!” a cualquiera que se le ponía por delante.

Era una misión imposible; pronto empezaron a brotar las lágrimas. Me llevé un brazo a la cara para ocultar mi rostro, a lo que Eustass me estampó un montón de servilletas en la cara para secarme las lágrimas. Supongo que esto es lo más amable que iba a obtener de él.

Killer y Heat se acercaron a la escena que parecía sacada de una comedia romántica barata. Heat me puso una mano en el hombro y me llevó a sentarme con Wire, Chum y Toba. Killer dijo algo al capitán y salieron del comedor.

»»———————⍟————————««

Killer llevó a Kid a la habitación de limpieza, donde el hombre que había intentado matar a Berlian yacía en el suelo, intentando respirar sin atragantarse con los borbotones de sangre que la salían por la nariz. Algunos dientes estaban desperdigados por el suelo y su pierna izquierda estaba doblada en el sentido contrario al normal. El extremo del fémur sobresalía por la piel.

—¿Esta rata traicionera es la que ha intentado matarla? —Eustass se acercó a su cuerpo, a duras penas con vida, y pisó con fuerza sobre su rodilla, arrancando un aullido desgarrador del hombre. Contra todo pronóstico, intentó articular unas palabras.

— _Mor…ir…ri…réis…_

—¿Dices algo? —preguntó retóricamente e hizo el ademán de coger un palo de escoba que había allí.

—Ese no, Kid, que lo utilizo para el entrenamiento con Berlian —mencionó tan normal como quien recita la lista de la compra. Kid rodó los ojos, dejó el palo y cogió la daga de su cinturón.

— _Pelig…ro… Fata…morgana_ —hizo el esfuerzo de escupir antes de casi vomitar toda la sangre que se había tragado.

—Pensé que no recordabas nada de ese viaje. O eso es lo que nos dijiste… Oh, ya veo. No querías volver a esa isla, ¿no es así? —Kid rugió y clavó la daga en su ojo sin dudar, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace—. No hay sitio para cobardes en mi barco —giró la daga, retorciendo su ojo a la vez que el cuerpo de éste se retorcía de dolor, pero incapaz de producir sonido sin ahogarse de nuevo con su sangre.

Cuando sacó la daga, su cuerpo ya no se movía. Estaba inerte.

—Llama a alguien que limpie esto —dijo a Killer mientras limpiaba su daga con un trapo que colgaba de una escalera de mano.

»»———————⍟————————««

—¡Berli se nos une, chicos!

—¡CÁLLATE YA, TOBA! —respondió alguien unas mesas más allá. Toba solo rio.

—Gracias por los recibimientos —bromeé, ahora más calmada.

 **“¿Cómo es que has querido convertirte en pirata?”,** preguntó Wire.

—Pues… —iba a responder, pero me levanté de la mesa, recordando algo—. No, ¿por qué _vosotros_ me ocultasteis que mi abuelo era pirata y lo conocisteis hace 7 años? —dije algo indignada, aunque ya no me importaba tanto como antes. Pero quería saber sus motivos.

—Eh… —Heat comenzó, mirando al resto, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—No parecía que lo supieses, así que decidimos que lo mejor era esperar. No sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar. El capitán pensaba decírtelo —dijo Chum.

—Pero esa rata se nos ha adelantado —Heat hizo un inciso, y tragué saliva intentando no pensar en las marcas que adornaban mi cuello.

—¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó Toba con temor.

—… No. Ya no —suspiré. El capitán y el segundo de a bordo entraron al comedor.

—¿Os habéis encargado? —Heat preguntó a Killer, el cual asintió e hizo una señal con la mano a unos tripulantes de bajo rango.

—Habitación de limpieza. Ahora —ordenó, y las pobres almas salieron instantáneamente de la sala.

Pensé que iba a librarme de responder a la anterior pregunta, pero Wire repitió.

**“¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te has querido unir?”.**

Me mordí el labio inferior, haciéndome daño sin querer.

—Estar aquí no es… tan malo, supongo —confesé.

—Sabía que no nos odiabas tanto como nos hacías creer —Toba dijo.

—Cállate —chasqueé la lengua. Toba me ignoró.

—Hey, ahora que eres oficialmente parte de la tripulación, ¿te mudas con nosotros?

—¿Perdón? —pregunté confusa, soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿Tú estás tonto? —Chum le dio una colleja a Toba— Ni de coña va a querer meterse en una habitación con cuatro hombres, _atontao_ ’.

—La bodega no está tan mal, gracias por la oferta —respondí, entendiendo a lo que se refería con el comentario del doctor.

—Si cambia de opinión, a mí no me importaría —Heat dijo con tono burlón, a lo que Wire le dio un empujón, riendo.

—Panda de cerdos —Chum negó con la cabeza. Killer se acercó a Toba por la espalda.

—Berlian se queda donde está —sentenció, clavando sus manos en los hombros de Toba.

—P-perdón, Killer —sonrió débilmente. El rubio se alejó.

—¡TENGO OTRA IDEA! —Toba sugirió— ¡HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA! —Chum se llevó una mano a la cara con un cómico sonido.

—¿Fiesta? —contestó una voz desde otra mesa— ¿Hoy? ¿Habrá alcohol?

En menos que canta un gallo, ya estaban todos organizando una fiesta esta noche. Eso sí, después de que el capitán diera el visto bueno. Poco tiempo después empezaron los preparativos.

—Berlian —Chum me lanzó las llaves de la enfermería—, ¿por qué no aprovechas para bañarte y relajarte un poco? Puedes usar el baño de la enfermería. Debes tener la cabeza como un bombo —empatizó. Chum, además de preocuparse por la salud física de la tripulación, también tenía interés por preocuparse de su salud mental siempre que podía. Acepté la oferta encantada.

Bajé a la bodega, cogí un cambio de ropa de mi morral (cuánto me alegraba de haber guardado todas mis posesiones, aunque pocas, aquel día en la taberna) y me dirigí a la enfermería. Metí la llave en la cerradura. _Clic._ Abierta. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y entré en el baño.

Era casi tan blanco como la enfermería. En la esquina de la habitación había una bañera que parecía una minipiscina, pero no era profunda. En la pared colgaba el cabezal de la ducha. Me desvestí, yendo a dejar mi ropa en un cesto de ropa sucia, pero me lo pensé mejor.

Creo que limpiaré mi propia ropa. Encendí el agua y me metí en la bañera. Agradecí el agua caliente que se llevaba mi cansancio con ella por el desagüe. Estuve unos minutos así, relajándome, antes de lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo por completo.

Tres golpes en la puerta me dieron un infarto, y me agaché por inercia hasta que el agua me llegaba a la barbilla. No contesté, preguntándome quién demonios sería y cómo había entrado si había cerrado la puerta con llave. Me encogí un poco más cuando recordé que no había cerrado la puerta del baño con pestillo.

—Soy yo, Killer —no sabía si estar aliviada o no—. A Chum se le olvidó decirte que no había toallas. Te he traído una.

—Oh, gracias —respondí con incomodidad—. La puerta está abierta.

El pomo giró y se abrió la puerta. Vi cómo una toalla salió disparada y la puerta se cerró de nuevo antes de que la toalla cayera al suelo. Me alegró el hecho de que la bañera no coincidiera con la puerta. No habría podido ver nada.

—Gracias —repetí.

—No es nada —seguido de pasos, un sonido de llaves y la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose. La próxima vez cogería una toalla.

Me escondí cual tortuga en mi jersey de lana. El tiempo empezaba a hacerse más frío, las temperaturas bajaron de repente. Menos mal que tenía ropa adecuada para este clima, sobre todo por la noche. También tenía mi morral cerca, pues me habían convencido para hacer una sesión de tarot más tarde.

Wire colocó un vaso delante de mí.

**“Para ti”.**

Era bastante oportuno que pudiéramos hablar por signos, ya que entre el jaleo de hombres cantando, tocando instrumentos y bebiendo, era difícil oír hasta tus propios pensamientos.

**“Gracias”, respondí.**

Nunca había tomado alcohol, salvo algunos sorbos de las copas de mi abuelo por pura curiosidad, pero no entendía qué tenía de bueno. Te quemaba la garganta y sabía horrible. Di un sorbo a la bebida por probar.

Tosí un poco. No sé por qué me esperaba algo diferente, esto también sabía horrible. Dejé el vaso en la mesa.

—¿No bebes? —Toba preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

—No me entusiasma el sabor —intenté que se me oyera entre el ruido.

—Deja que te busque algo mejor —se levantó y, junto con Heat, que no sé cuándo apareció, trajeron unas cuantas botellas coloridas.

Heat sirvió un poco de una botella angular y rosada en un vaso que me ofreció. Le di un sorbo, y rápidamente me aparté el vaso de la boca. Hasta el olor me ardía. Lo notaba por los pulmones. ¿Qué clase de bebidas tenían?

**“Demasiado fuerte, imbécil”, Wire dijo.**

Ahora fue el turno de Toba, quien echó un líquido amarillento en un vaso. Suspiré y le di un sorbo, sin muchas ganas. Vale, era mejor que el anterior, pero eso no era difícil de superar. Pero no volvería a beberlo. Dejé el vaso y negó con la cabeza.

 **“No tenéis ni idea”,** Wire se burló de ellos.

—¡Tú también les ofrecido un licor de mierda! —se defendió Toba.

—Tampoco es necesario beber alcohol en una fiesta —intenté calmarlos. Me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Cómo que no? Eso es porque tú no has bebido nunca —negaron todos. Puse los ojos en blanco. No sabía que me había unido a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos sin saberlo.

Eustass se acercó y puso una bota en la mesa. Antihigiénico, pero no iba a reñir yo al capitán. Me ofreció un vaso y me hizo brindar con él. En fin, aquí va otra…

Probé la bebida, y me sorprendió que era bebible y sabía bien. No parecía que me había tragado una cerilla y después me había bebido un bidón de gasolina.

—Yo gano —Eustass sentenció al ver que no había puesto cara de sufrimiento al beber. Me pasó la botella entera de la bebida que había puesto en el vaso—. Considéralo mi regalo de bienvenida.

—Mmm veo… —un grupo de piratas estaban congregados a mi alrededor, expectantes. Fingí tomar aire con sorpresa.

—¿Qué ves? ¿Qué ves? —el pirata que tenía la palma de su mano sobre la mesa preguntó impaciente. Pasé un dedo por la línea horizontal que se extiende debajo del meñique hasta el índice.

—La línea del amor… Es fina y cae… —lo miré a los ojos—. No se te da bien dar el primer paso, ¿me equivoco? Pierdes muchas oportunidades por ser muy indeciso.

—E-es verdad... —pareció recordar algo—. Debería haber hablado con la bailarina de Magari —golpeó la mesa con el puño y se fue, abatido.

—¿Siguiente? —pregunté mientras bebía del licor de Eustass. La botella ya estaba medio vacía.

—¡Yo! ¡Aquí! ¡Yo primero! —un coro de voces se alzó. Bostecé y seguí leyendo las palmas de los presentes. Antes hacía frío (y seguía haciéndolo), pero parece ser que la bebida me subió los colores a las mejillas, en una falsa sensación de calor. Los músicos ahora estaban tocando música menos estridente. Bostecé otra vez. ¿Qué hora sería?

—Necesito tomar aire —avisé y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la cubierta.

Me estiré, sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna. ¿Hm? ¿Qué hacía Killer ahí?

—¿Killer? Si estás pensando en tirarte al mar, no lo hagas —mi estúpida mente en estado de ebriedad pensó que se quería suicidar. Por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —se giró a verme— ¿Estás borracha?

—No —parpadeé—. Creo.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Mmm… —me rasqué el cuello—. ¿Media botella?

—Te vas a arrepentir mañana.

—Nah, no lo creo —sonreí y respondí con voz suave, con la mirada perdida en el mar—¿Qué es eso?

—Me estaba preguntando lo mismo —Killer se apoyó en la barandilla para observar los extraños faroles que había en el agua.

Parecían nenúfares, salvo que no había una flor de loto. En cambio, había farolillos de papel encendidos, actuando como pequeñas linternas en el mar. La escena era bonita, pero sospechosa. ¿Quién habría lanzado tantos farolillos al mar? ¿Con qué propósito?

Una ráfaga de viento me hizo cruzarme de brazos y colocarme estratégicamente detrás de Killer para que su ancha espalda me sirviera de escudo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? —pregunté.

—Necesitaba pensar —respondió. Una respuesta más enigmática de lo que me esperaba.

—Mmm… —me apoyé contra la barandilla—. Entonces te haré compañía —sonreí. Killer hizo un sonido que no interpreté como una pequeña risa hasta segundos más tarde.

—Has bebido demasiado. O no querrías estar más cerca de mí de lo necesario.

—¡Eso es porque solo apareces para darme palizas! —me justifiqué, recordando la pelea de la noche de apuestas y el entrenamiento—. Bueno, y toallas —reí—. Gracias de nuevo, por cierto.

—Y tú solo apareces para darme trabajo —bromeó—. Y de nada.

—No solo doy trabajo —me llevé una mano al pecho, casi ofendida, y empecé a pensar en ocasiones en las que no hubiera dado trabajo—. Mmm… ¡Oh, los pastelitos de carne! Ahí os hice un favor —dije orgullosa.

—¿Algo más?

—…B-bueno, os estoy llevando a Fatamorgana. Gratis.

—Te lo daré por válido —dijo divertido.

—¿Qué más quieres? —reí. No pude evitar bostezar de nuevo.

—Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana seguiremos entrenando —abrí la boca en símbolo de sorpresa. Oh, mierda. Fruncí el ceño. Oía algo.

—¿Oyes eso? —pregunté. Killer se quedó callado para intentar oír algo.

—¿El qué? —no pareció haber oído nada.

—Suena como música…

—Están tocando música dentro del comedor, Berlian —me dijo como si fuera idiota.

—No, no, es diferente. Escucha… Suenan como trompetas y violines. ¿No lo oyes?

—Voy a tener que leer la etiqueta de la botella que te dio Kid. No vaya a ser que tuviera alucinaciones como efectos secundarios —ahora sí que me indigné, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No me creía y la música se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

—Dime al menos que también ves la niebla —dije, a lo que el rubio se giró.

—Sí, eso sí puedo verlo —dijo, sin esperar verla de verdad—. Voy a avisar al capitán —Killer se marchó y entró al comedor, mientras intentaba distinguir algo entre la niebla.

—Pero ¿qué…? —logré susurrar antes de que la sombra de una mano me agarrara del brazo, adentrándome en la neblina.

Caí. Pero noté que el suelo no era el mismo que el del Victoria Punk. Levanté la mirada, pero la niebla era tan densa que no podía ver más allá de mi nariz.

—¿Killer? —susurré, queriendo ver si podía llamar su atención, pero con miedo a llamar la atención de _alguien_ o _algo_ más. Palpé el suelo, intentando encontrar la barandilla, pero no notaba nada. No tenía sentido; no me había alejado tanto de la borda. ¿Dónde diantres estaba?

Estuve un rato más en el suelo, esperando a oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse y a Killer y Eustass acercarse, pero nunca llegó. Entonces volvió a sonar esa música de antes. Ahora sonaba justo detrás de mí. Me levanté y me giré, aunque no lograra ver nada.

Pasos. Alguien se estaba acercando. Rápidamente creé la ilusión de que portaba un fusil y apunté en la dirección que venían los pasos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo se les ha olvidado a mis secuaces despojarte del arma? —una voz aguda de hombre habló. Entre la neblina apareció un hombre trajeado y maquillaje de payaso. Al ver que “tenía” un arma, pareció tensarse—¿Dónde están mis modales? Puedes llamarme Jill —hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —exigí saber. Jill se colocó bien su sombrero de copa. Soltó una risa gutural un tanto macabra.

—Solo quiero charlar contigo —ya, ni de coña—. Verás, ahora mismo, vuestro barco ha entrado en territorio de Apricus. Por eso la niebla —su tono condescendiente me estaba sacando de quicio—. Y ahora te encuentras en el Ice Nine, el barco patrulla de Apricus, cuyo capitán —se quitó el sombrero— soy yo. Encantado.

—¿Alguien más de mi barco aquí? —pregunté. Jill rio.

—No, no nos interesan esos especímenes. Verás, también soy el dueño de un importante establecimiento en la isla. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí?

—¿Tengo cara de querer trabajar para ti? —el alcohol habló por mí y, aunque realmente lo pensara, quizá la mejor opción no era mostrarse agresiva—. Quiero volver a mi barco —Jill rio.

—Querida, no estás en posición para exigir nada —más personas trajeadas con el mismo maquillaje de payasos de circo aparecieron, rodeándome—. Ahora… ¿por qué no entregas tu arma?

Mierda. Estaba rodeada y me superaban en número. Disparar no era una opción. No podía hacerles saber que no podía herirles. Necesitaba pensar en algo.

Y rápido.

Mis ojos vagaron erráticamente alrededor, en esperanzas de idear un plan en segundos, pero todas las opciones eran arriesgadas. ¿Prender fuego en su barco? Notarían que no desprende calor, sospecharían y me descubrirían. ¿Hacerles creer que chocaríamos con una pared gigante que ha aparecido en el mar de la nada? La atravesaríamos y me descubrirían. ¿Pretender que yo misma me pegaba un tiro ahí mismo para que como mínimo tiraran mi cadáver al mar? Verían que no dejó ninguna herida y, sorpresa, me descubrirían. Este poder no era una tan buena ofensiva.

Ningún desenlace posible era el adecuado (para mí, al menos); necesitaba un escenario distinto. Tiré el arma al suelo y levanté las manos.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Todas se acaban rindiendo ante la tripulación Ice Nine —se carcajeó.

—Podremos venderla por una buena cantidad en Apricus —dijo uno de sus secuaces. ¿Tráfico de personas? Creí que eran piratas.

—Espósala y déjala con el resto —ordenó Jill a uno de los payasos. Sonreí. Un payaso trajeado se acercó a mí y me ató las muñecas con una cuerda detrás de la espalda. El resto empezó a dispersarse, cada uno a sus puestos correspondientes.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas tú el camino? —me dirigí a Jill, quien se giró con una pizca de extrañez en su pupila—. No tendrás miedo de mí —lo provoqué—, no podría golpearte, aunque quisiera —le di la espalda lo suficiente como para mostrarle mis manos atadas—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Tch, maldita criaja —parece que le herí su ego—, te vas a arrepentir de burlarte de mí —se acercó a mí con paso firme. Eso, venga, acércate…

Cuando iba a cogerme del cabello violentamente, le asesté un golpe en la nariz (la cual, siendo roja y redonda como la de un payaso, hizo un sonido de bocina al hundirla). Desde el suelo, cogiéndose la nariz y con ojos llorosos, Jill me miró con tremenda ira y confusión. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos: “¿No tenía las manos atadas?”. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Había sido muy útil que todos fueran vestidos y maquillados de la misma manera, así nadie sospechó de un payaso más que se unió a la fiesta y el que me “esposó”. Un espejismo. La cuerda nunca había sido real.

Antes de que sus secuaces reaccionaran, le propiné otro golpe en el estómago y lo sujeté para que no se moviera, levantándolo del suelo a la vez que amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello con la ilusión de una daga afilada.

—¿De dónde saca las armas? —susurró uno, asustado.

—Dejadme de vuelta en mi barco —acerqué la hoja lo más cerca posible a su cuello— o me cargo a vuestro capitán aquí mismo.

—Hija de puta… —Jill tuvo la osadía de maldecir.

—¿Este es el recibimiento de Apricus? —una nueva voz se unió. Pero era una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Una voz ronca inconfundible. Kid.

Como una revelación, un brazo metálico se llevó por delante a la mayoría de los secuaces en la cubierta, arrojándolos al mar. El sonido de sus cuerpos cayendo al agua casi ahogan el sonido de las guadañas de Killer cortando a los pobres infelices que se escaparon del pelirrojo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar a un miembro de _mi_ tripulación? —Kid espetó contra Jill, y hasta a mí me asustó el odio con el que lo dijo. No me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Jill—. Berlian, dámelo —sonrió.

Solté a Jill, la daga ya desvanecida, y éste cayó al suelo.

—¡P-por favor, s-solo quería hablar, verá, soy alguien muy importante en Apricus…! —empezó a suplicar por su vida. Como me temí, esto era algo que ponía muy nervioso a Eustass y te ganaba lo contrario. ¿Querías piedad? Te asesinaría con más crueldad.

No me apetecía presenciar cómo Eustass iba a convertir a ese payaso en carne picada, así que aproveché para dirigirme hacia el interior del barco. Según lo que habían dicho antes, había más gente capturada en este barco. No tardé en encontrar su paradero, pues nada más entrar había unas cinco mujeres encerradas en una jaula.

—Por todos los dioses… —habló la que parecía más mayor—. ¿Nos han rescatado? —me giré a ver cómo Kid apaleaba un cadáver trajeado.

—Eh… sí —respondí. Tomé las llaves que colgaban de la pared y abrí la jaula. Las más jóvenes me abrazaron, desesperadas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias…

—No es nada, todo está bien ahora —intenté calmarlas, acariciándoles la espalda. La señora más mayor, que parecía una abuela, pero se conservaba bastante bien, encendió un cigarrillo (que no sé de dónde sacó) y empezó un discurso:

—¡Hermanas! ¡No temáis, pues pagarán cara esta ofensa! —sacó unas gafas de sol (de nuevo, ni idea de dónde las cogió) y se las puso, exhalando el humo por la nariz—. ¡La mafia de Ice Nine perecerá bajo nuestras manos! —gritó, y las muchachas se alzaron en un coro de gritos de aprobación, llamando la atención de Kid y Killer.

Killer no reaccionó mucho, pero Kid se sobresaltó y señaló con vehemencia a la señora mayor.

—¡Tú eres la vieja del burdel!

—Oh, y tú eres el bomboncito de aquel día, ho, ho —se acicaló su cabello canoso, pero bien cuidado. Oh, entonces el resto de las mujeres también trabajarían en el burdel de Magari. ¿Las secuestraron esos bandidos para venderlas en Apricus? Me desconcentró la escena de Eustass huyendo de la abuelita, y me tuve que golpear la frente contra la pared para no reírme.

Tras unos instantes de recomposición, la señora con debilidad por los pelirrojos altos y fuertes se presentó como Patty, la meretriz superior en el burdel de Magari. Pese a la furia de Kid, Killer les ofreció instalarse en el Victoria Punk hasta la llegada a Apricus, donde podrían coger un barco de vuelta a su isla. Pero rechazaron la oferta (para el alivio del capitán).

—¿Por quién me tomas, muchachote? Mis chicas no solo están entrenadas en el arte más antiguo del mundo; también son peligrosas armas mortales. ¡Les daremos caza a esos bandidos y colgaré sus cabezas en mi burdel! —vi que las chicas habían saqueado la sala de armas del barco y se estaban armando hasta los dientes. Tomaría la palabra de Patty.

—Sabemos navegar —dijo otra mujer de pelo rubio—, tomaremos este barco y ya volveremos por nuestra cuenta —Killer asintió y Kid quería acabar ya con esa cháchara.

Me despedí de ellas con una sonrisa y, antes de que volviera al Victoria Punk, Patty me dijo:

—¡Cielo, si nos vemos en Apricus, ven a saludarme, tendré una sorpresa para ti! —me lanzó un beso y se pusieron en marcha para dirigirse también hacia Apricus.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Killer.

—No más que tú —respondí anonadada.


	10. Calígine en Apricus

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza intenso. Yo tampoco era la única con un humor de perros, al parecer, pues otros miembros de la tripulación se agarraban la cabeza con jaqueca.

—¿Noche dura? —preguntó Heat cuando me senté en el suelo de la cubierta a su lado. En vez de contestar “Sí”, dejé que un gruñido respondiera a la pregunta mientras me frotaba los ojos.

—No debería haber aceptado un regalo de un demonio… —pensé en Kid ofreciéndome aquella botella. La otra mitad que quedaba la repartí entre los compañeros de cocina de Heat al volver del ajetreado suceso con el Ice Nine.

Según la información que obtuvimos, el Ice Nine era una mafia de Apricus que se dedicaba al tráfico de personas, más concretamente de mujeres. Me pregunté qué clase de isla sería… No tenía información de ésta. Pero Killer mencionó que quizá podría haber un asentamiento de la Marina allí, si es que el tráfico y la venta de esclavas era “legal” en esa zona. Probablemente la Marina lo encubriera todo.

También pensé en que aquellos fanales en el agua podrían servir de iluminación, puesto que la isla estaba rodeada de una densa bruma que, por cierto, aún duraba.

—¡Cuidado por dónde vas! —gritó uno.

—¡Ten cuidado tú! —respondió el otro.

Esta escena había ocurrido ya unas cuantas veces ya que era difícil caminar sin chocar con alguien, pero no perdía su gracia. De hecho, cada vez era más divertido.

—El capitán dijo que te fuiste de fiesta sin nosotros —bromeó Heat.

—Ja —solté una risa seca sarcásticamente—. Sí, si irse de fiesta cuenta como casi ser secuestrada por un grupo de payasos traficantes y vendida en Apricus, mmm —fingí meditarlo—, sí, me fui de fiesta. Lo siento —bromeé, mirándolo inocentemente.

—A lo mejor tienes un imán para los secuestros —dijo, haciendo referencia a que básicamente ellos me secuestraron primero.

—Agh, no me recuerdes eso… —me froté la frente como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo. Heat sonrió y levantó las cejas a la vez que cerraba los ojos, en un gesto que decía “Como tú quieras”.

—¿Y a qué venían esas pintas de payasos trajeados? Qué tipos más raros —cambió el tema de conversación. Me giré y lo miré de arriba abajo, parándome en los detalles de su corsé de cuero, pinchos y demás—… Muy graciosa —entendió a lo que me refería con la mirada, y reí.

El capitán salió de su camarote, también con un dolor de cabeza que disimulaba mejor que el resto. Pese a todo, el día era tranquilo y transmitía una rara sensación de paz. Quizás causada por el paisaje grisáceo que inspiraba sosiego. Ya podrían todos los días ser así…

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese villorrio de mierda? —caminó en círculos por la cubierta el capitán. Sorprendentemente, sin chocarse con nadie. Cosas del _haki_ , pensé.

—Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que zarpamos desde Magari, un poco más de paciencia, Kid —le respondió Killer, que pareció salir de la nada gracias a la neblina. El pelirrojo se mordió las uñas.

—Lo van a pagar caro… Ya tengo ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a todos esos estúpidos payasos —golpeó su puño contra la palma amenazantemente.

—No si tu novia lo hace primero —Killer bromeó.

—¡Repite eso! —gritó— Por última vez, no vuelvas a mencionar a esa vieja —no sé si sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas por el enfado o la vergüenza. Ese día descubrí que Killer era el único que podía burlarse del capitán y salir con vida. Deben conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ahh, aún estoy triste de que el capitán no dejase subir a las bellezas del burdel… —dramatizó Toba, y Chum le dio una colleja.

—¡Chitón! Y ellas fueron las que no quisieron subir, lo dijo Killer —contestó el doctor.

Sonreí inconscientemente. El ambiente se estaba animando y me sentía cómoda. Me hubiera estirado boca arriba, pero no lo hice por dos motivos:

  1. El cielo no era visible ahora mismo y lo que me apetecía era observar el manto azul.
  2. No quería que alguien me pisara la cabeza sin querer, caminando entre la niebla.



Suspiré, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Me conformaría con esto.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual, cosa que me alegró. Se sentía bien tener una rutina de nuevo sin contratiempos ni imprevistos. Despertar, entrenar, comer, limpiar, dormir… y repetir. Nada especial. Pasados los días, pensé en que un calendario no me vendría mal. Desde que estaba en el mar, había perdido (bastante) la noción del tiempo. Por suerte, Killer siempre parecía tenerlo bajo control, y Kid se encargaba de preguntárselo a cada instante. No pude evitar pensar en que parecían una madre y su hijo.

“—Killer, ¿cuando llegamos?”

“—En cinco minutos.”

“—¿Ya hemos llegado?”

“—Aún no.”

“¿Y ahora?”

“No.”

“¿Y ahora?”

“…No.”

Dejé esa idea de lado antes de entrar en un bucle. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento me acongojó. Llevaba unos días esperando a que Kid me preguntara qué veía en Apricus con “mis poderes”. Día que no quería que llegara, porque no tenía ni idea y no quería arriesgarme a decir mentiras muy obvias, y todo lo que sabía, lo sabían ellos también. Para mi suerte, pareció haberse olvidado o no tenía ganas de saberlo.

Más tarde descubrí que Killer identificó esta neblina con la que yo describí el primer día en el que puse un pie en el barco.

_“_ _—Está muy lejos… —negué con la cabeza lentamente—. No puedo ver más allá, hay una neblina densa. Tendríamos que estar más cerca de la isla.”_

Gracias a Dios, Killer era inteligente. Y por pura potra, había evitado mi perdición. Convenció a Kid de que esto era de lo que había estado hablando el primer día, y que para cuando se acabara la niebla, ya sería inútil preguntarme nada (pues ya estaríamos con un pie en la isla). Se lo reservarían para el grandullón: Fatamorgana. De vez en cuando me atacaban pensamientos aleatorios sobre la última isla: “Es peligroso”; “Los estás llevando a su muerte”. Cuando me daba cuenta, ya había estado un buen rato mordiéndome las uñas pensando en ello.

Si no me equivocaba, ya habían pasado nueve días desde el encuentro con el Ice Nine. La niebla era menos densa y comenzaba a disiparse con facilidad. Ya solo quedaba un día para llegar al puerto.

Aunque la neblina dejara más visibilidad, seguía siendo causa de tropiezos entre miembros de la tripulación, pero eso tampoco le importó a Killer para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. Me alegro de poder decir que mejoré bastante. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, mi concentración mejoró y los espejismos (de mejor calidad) duraban más tiempo y volvían a su forma original más rápidamente si eran modificados por un elemento de la realidad. Ahora, en vez de parecer que alguien movía su pincel en agua con acuarela, era como si alguien pasara la mano por delante de un proyector. La imagen cambiaba ligeramente, pero no se destruía.

Hasta Kid pareció contento con los resultados, si bien decir “contento” era muy optimista por mi parte. A veces dudaba de que él pudiera tener tales sentimientos.

—Has mejorado —me dijo Killer. Dejó el palo de escoba que tanto empecé a odiar recostado contra un mástil— ¿Cómo vas con la espada?

—Bien —bajé del barril, esta vez sin caerme—, supongo. Digamos que estoy en un nivel en el que podría sobrevivir a un encuentro con la Marina u otro barco pirata, pero moriría instantáneamente en un duelo contra ti —medio bromeé. Killer rio de aquella forma tan característica. Movía ligeramente sus hombros y resoplaba tras la máscara, sin hacer sonido alguno. Empecé a notar que lo hacía cada vez más frente a mí, y lo tomé como una buena señal de confianza.

—Estás en un buen nivel, entonces —cogió el palo y me lo lanzó. Lo cogí al vuelo sin sorprenderme. Era costumbre que hiciera eso—. Guárdalo y ven a la cocina a ayudarme con la comida.

—Sí, señor —sonreí y dejé el palo en su lugar en la habitación de limpieza. Aún me recorrían la espalda algunos escalofríos al entrar en la sala, pero no me centraba en ello.

—¡Berlian! ¡Ocúpate de la sartén! —gritó uno de los cocineros del primer grupo de cocina. Con un “sí”, me ocupé de su sitio mientras éste iba a coger más verduras.

Era sorprendente la diferencia entre ambos grupos de cocina. El segundo, el de Heat, parecía un grupo de amateurs cocinando por diversión acogedoramente. El primero, el de Killer, parecía que estaban en un bullicioso restaurante de cinco estrellas cocinando para el crítico más despiadado de todo París. Pensándolo bien, el capitán podría verse como un temido crítico. Tenían sus motivos para actuar así, supongo.

El plato de hoy, espaguetis a la boloñesa, era el preferido de Killer. ¿Por su sabor? No necesariamente. Casi me ahogo al beber agua cuando vi a Killer sorbiendo los espaguetis a través de los agujeros de la máscara.

—Pero qué coj- —empecé a toser, y Toba me dio palmadas en la espalda. Esa escena despertó la risa floja de Chum— ¿qué acabo de ver? —dije para mí, con unos últimos tosidos.

 **“Otra víctima de los espaguetis”,** rio Wire.

Hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensar en cómo comía Killer con su máscara puesta. La respuesta no me sorprendió, pero tampoco me dejó indiferente. Tendría que estar limpiándola cada dos por tres.

—Berlian —la voz del capitán me llamó un rato después—, hoy vas a hacer el turno de noche en la cofa, toca la campana cuando veas la isla.

—De acuerdo —dije tras tragarme el último bocado de mi plato. Kid me siguió mirando y fruncí mis labios—. Sí, capitán —rodé los ojos cuando se fue, satisfecho.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar ahora, no vayas a dormirte en la guardia nocturna —aconsejó Heat. Le hice caso, fregué mi plato y cubiertos, y me fui a la habitación. Reí un poco. “Habitación”. Había empezado a llamar a la bodega mi habitación. Cogí una chaqueta para abrigarme cuando llegara la hora de mi turno, y me acosté en la hamaca.

Horas más tarde, unos toques en mi puerta me despertaron.

—Turno de noche, Berli —pese a que la voz sonó apagada, supe que era Toba. Nadie más me llamaba “Berli” en todo el barco. Ese hecho no le hizo cambiar de parecer. Llegó a dejar de importarme hace días.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí. Miré a lo alto del mástil. No había pensado en que tendría que subir hasta allí. Rezaré para no caer.

Sin nadie alrededor, puse una mano en la red de cuerdas que usaban como escalera. Luego un pie, la otra mano, el otro pie, y así sucesivamente. Tardé más de lo previsto, ya que no quería caerme por querer ir demasiado rápido. Cuando llegué a la cofa, me sujeté del borde como si me fuera la vida en ello. De hecho, me iba la vida. Miré alrededor. Seguía habiendo un poco de niebla, pero se podía ver bastante bien el paisaje. Todo mar, de momento.

Iba contando los farolillos que veía en el mar para no dormirme. 324, 325, 326… Era más aburrido que cansado. También había un catalejo colgando de la cofa, el cual cogí y me puse a mirar a través de él. Pero aún no había tierra a la vista. Un sonido en la cubierta me llamó la atención. Me asomé y vi a Killer saliendo del interior del barco. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas?

El rubio se apoyó en la barandilla de estribor y miró al mar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que se quitaba el casco. Pese a que estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando vi que se pasaba la mano por la cabellera, me aparté del borde de la cofa y choqué mi espalda contra el mástil, queriendo fundirme con la madera. No había visto nada, pero sentía como si no hubiera debido ver eso. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora… ¿Debería mirar de nuevo? Me mordí el labio, deliberando qué debería hacer. Una parte de mí quería ignorar la situación, y la otra tenía demasiada curiosidad. ¿Quizá solo un vistazo…?

Me asomé con sumo sigilo de nuevo. Ya no había nadie ahí. Rápidamente me volví a sentar contra el mástil y suspiré. Vale, había tardado demasiado y perdido mi oportunidad, pero creo que había sido lo mejor. Si hubiera visto su verdadero rostro, ¿qué hubiera hecho después? ¿Cómo podría volver a hablarle mirándole a la cara? Bueno, a la máscara.

—¿Hay nuevas? —la voz de Killer me sobresaltó, casi arrancándome un grito, si no fuera porque tapó mi boca con su mano— ¿Quieres despertar a todo el barco? —me reprochó. Le aparté la mano y susurré:

—Si no me hubieras provocado un ataque al corazón no habría querido gritar —le respondí. El rubio, ahora con su máscara, había estado subiendo por la red, y por eso desapareció de mi vista al asomarme. Espero que no me viera espiando… Bueno, no estaba espiando. Estaba de guardia. Eso. De guardia—. No, ninguna nueva a parte de que hay más de trescientos farolillos en el mar —Killer me miró—. Sí, los he contado. ¿Qué haces aquí? —cambié de tema.

—No podía dormir. Salí a tomar el aire y a pensar —dijo. Me recordó a la misma situación de la noche de la fiesta. ¿Qué le preocupaba? No me sentí con ánimos de preguntarle, así que tan solo asentí—. En fin, debe quedar poco para que la isla sea visible. Hasta entonces —se despidió y bajó de la cofa.

—Buenas noches —respondí.

Y tenía razón. Cien farolillos más allá, empecé a divisar unas líneas en lontananza. Cogí el catalejo y observé: se podía vislumbrar los caminitos del puerto, algunos edificios… El sol también se levantaba tras la isla. Dejé el catalejo y toqué la campana. Agaché la cabeza cuando sonó más fuerte de lo que me imaginé. Un poco más y me quedo sorda.

Me dediqué a bajar de la cofa antes de que todos salieran y me vieran intentando no matarme y se rieran de mí.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡A por esos payasos! —Kid rugió, haciendo el ademán de remangarse… No sé por qué, porque nunca iba con camiseta (o al menos nunca con manga larga), tan solo llevaba un abrigo colgando, así que ni idea de dónde le vino la inspiración. Las ganas de pelear, supuse.

Me acerqué a proa y observé el cielo despejado por primera vez en días. El sol teñía las nubes de un naranja precioso y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos, recostada en la barandilla. Cerré los ojos, dejando los rayos de sol calentar mi piel. Los abrí cuando el poco calor que recibí desapareció. El sol se estaba volviendo a ocultar tras la isla.

—¿Qué demonios…?


	11. Boleto dorado

Durante los próximos minutos en que el navío se acercaba al puerto, nadie dijo nada. Estábamos demasiado ocupados viendo cómo el sol, que había empezado a iluminar la ciudad hacía pocos segundos, estaba poniéndose de nuevo, haciéndose de noche una vez más. La tensión se en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y, claramente, ese cuchillo fue Eustass, gritando a los cuatro vientos:

—¿Qué mierdas acaba de ocurrir? —parecía enfadado con el propio cielo. Yo me encogí de hombros, aunque no fuera dirigido a mí ni me estuviera mirando— Da igual... —murmuró— Lo importante es hacer pagar a esos malnacidos —se colocó su cinturón con una pistola e iba a bajar del barco, pero Killer lo detuvo.

—Espera, Kid. No sabemos qué o quién hay en esta isla. No te la juegues; pasemos desapercibidos. Si los encuentras y es seguro, ya puedes quemar la isla si quieres. Pero no antes —la seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras me provocó un escalofrío. Esperaba que no fuera necesario quemar una isla entera (donde vivirían civiles inocentes) por una venganza. Kid hizo caso a Killer, como si fuera su consejero personal. Menos mal que alguien pensaba por él.

El puerto estaba desierto salvo por tres veleros vacíos y el barco en el que se habían marchado Patty y sus trabajadoras.

—¿Cómo han llegado antes que nosotros? —dijo Toba para sí mismo, sin esperar respuesta.

Había una senda de piedra que llevaba a la ciudad. Antes de entrar, había un portón de hierro, abierto de par en par, sobre el cual había colocado un cartel con letras góticas: 

**[ Bienvenidos a Apricus  ]**

Anclamos y dejamos el Victoria Punk. Kid lideraba el grupo de piratas que lo seguían en fila, mas con algunos grupillos a ambos lados, destrozando la simetría. Si Killer planeaba pasar desapercibidos con esta cantidad de gente y...sus pintas, por así decirlo, lo tenía claro. Me picaba la curiosidad saber cómo era la isla, así que me acerqué al principio de la fila, cerca de Kid, Killer, Heat y Wire. Recibí una mirada de reojo por parte del capitán, pero fingí no haberme dado cuenta.

Un túnel de ramas mustias se cernía sobre nosotros mientras caminábamos por la senda rocosa. Si hubiera reinado el silencio, la travesía por esa alameda tenebrosa hubiera parecido sacada de una historia de terror. Pero para más inri, no muy lejos, sonaba una música de carnaval. O quizá de circo. No podía estar segura, puesto que nunca fui a ninguno.

Al pasar el portón y entrar en la ciudad, nos sorprendió ver las calles solitarias. No había ni un alma. Pero se oía un tumulto de gente cerca.

—¿Estarán todos reunidos en algún lugar por una festividad? —propuso Heat.

—Habrá que ir a mirar —dijo Kid, con una sonrisa amenazante. Probablemente ya estaba pensando en mil maneras de vengarse del Ice Nine en su cabeza. Pensé en que debería ser horrible ser su psicólogo.

Al girar la esquina, apareció una gran calzada de más de tres metros de ancho. Una carroza negra se acercaba a lo lejos, flanqueada por dos masas de personas vestidas con máscaras y ropas extrañas. Más extrañas que las de nuestra tripulación, para qué mentir.

—¿Son una puta secta o qué? —dijo Kid. Ciertamente, las túnicas tan similares que vestían y esas máscaras de demonios daban esa impresión.

—Podemos sacar tajada de este carnaval —mencionó Killer. Kid lo miró, esperando respuesta. El rubio tan solo señaló a unos estantes que vendían esas máscaras y túnicas. Al acercarnos, comprobamos que no había vendedor. Solo un cartelito de papel en el que estaba escrito, con letra que dejaba mucho que desear, _"Máscaras a 600 berries – Batines a 1200 berries. Por favor, tome su compra y deje el dinero en la caja de mimbre"._

Todos miramos a la caja al acabar de leer el cartel. Había unas monedas en él. Kid y Killer se miraron mutuamente.

—Bien, coged todos un disfraz y separaos en los grupos de siempre —ordenó el capitán. Recordando que yo no estaba incluida en ningún grupo, se giró a mirarme y continuó— Tú vas con nosotros.

Asentí y tomé una máscara de color granate que parecía la cara de un demonio enfadado. Sobresalían unos pequeños cuernos a cada extremo de la frente y, pese a que tenía el ceño fruncido, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en la máscara, creando unas arrugas grotescas en las mejillas, cosa que, extrañamente, enfatizaba más el enfado de su expresión. Me coloqué la máscara y la escena del resto de tripulantes con esas máscaras me pareció entre graciosa y tétrica. Sobre todo, porque sabía que detrás de esas máscaras se escondían verdaderos demonios, si querían desatar su ira. En especial el pelirrojo con su máscara negra y con colmillos en vez de cuernos. Le iba como anillo al dedo.

Vi que, al igual que yo, Kid, Heat, Chum y Wire se ahorraron ponerse una de esas raras túnicas. Killer, por razones obvias, solo llevaba puesto uno de esos kimonos azul marino muy ligero. Toba decidió que era todo o nada, así que llevaba una máscara y un kimono, ambos blancos, pareciendo un fantasma punki.

—¡Listo! —hizo una pose extraña que hizo reír a todos menos a Kid y a Killer. El resto de la tripulación se vistió con esas prendas (un pícaro hasta robó las monedas de la caja) y se separaron en dichos grupos. La carroza se iba acercando junto al gentío.

—Mezclémonos entre la multitud. No os separéis —mandó Kid. Nos camuflamos entre la gente, que aclamaba a las personas que había sobre la carroza. Me quité un poco la máscara para ver bien por qué había tanto alboroto. Fruncí el ceño al ver que eran tipos como los del Ice Nine, trajeados y con maquillaje de payaso. Kid también lo vio, pero Killer le puso una mano sobre el hombro, temiéndose que iba a lanzarse a la carroza delante de tantos testigos. Una voz proyectada por un megáfono se alzó por las calles.

—¡Queridos ciudadanos! ¡Nos complace que disfrutéis del sexto aniversario del casino _Solaris,_ el cual ha sido posible gracias al gran Ice Nine! ¡Un aplauso! —antes de que acabara, ya había gente aplaudiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era demasiado fanatismo, ¿qué habrá hecho una mafia para esta ciudad? —¡Para celebrarlo aún más, esta noche... —hizo una pausa, y la gente rio (cabe destacar que me perdí el chiste, si es que había)— ...las puertas de Solaris estarán abiertas para aquellos que consiguieron un boleto dorado!

Aquello causó un gran furor entre el público. No me estaba enterando de nada, así que pregunté a una persona que no estuviera muy ocupada aplaudiendo todavía.

—Disculpe... ¿qué es eso del boleto? —el enmascarado se giró y se quitó la máscara para hablarme mejor. Era un hombre con cara amable, en sus treinta, probablemente.

—Oh, ¿te lo perdiste? Qué mal me sabe —dijo genuinamente—. Hace cinco días enviaron 100 boletos dorados aleatoriamente al buzón, alegando que las personas con él obtendrían un premio, pero nadie sabía que sería algo tan espectacular como una entrada a Solaris, ¡guau! —parecía emocionado. Me debatí entre si preguntarle por el casino o no. Cantaría mucho que no era de la isla, y no quería levantar más sospecha de la necesaria.

—Entonces... —pensé— ¿tú has conseguido un boleto?

—Sí —el tipo sacó un trozo de plástico reluciente. Tenía la palabra "Solaris" escrita con las mismas letras góticas del cartel de la ciudad, algunos motivos vegetales como decoración y dos agujeritos en el lado derecho—. Ha sido una suerte —rio. Me sorprendió que no tuviera miedo a que nadie lo viese y pretendiera robárselo. Yo, por ejemplo. Pero no necesitaba hacer eso, así que le di las gracias y me despedí. Él volvió a ponerse la máscara y a guardó el boleto.

La carroza ya iba pasando de largo, acompañado por la multitud (dejando a una o dos personas detrás). Seguí caminando en dirección contraria al vehículo, donde Kid y los demás estaban parados.

—¿Vamos a patearle el trasero o no? —Kid y Killer estaban discutiendo.

—No, Kid, no delante de miles de personas.

Killer tenía un buen punto. Sobre todo, porque parecían tenerles un gran aprecio a esas personas, y cualquier intento de atacarles resultaría en una horda de fanáticos persiguiéndonos con rastrillos y antorchas. Quizá otra tiendecita a un lado de la calle las vendería.

Hablando de tiendecitas, Toba había aparecido de la nada con tentempiés robados de una de ellas. No le di más vueltas y acepté la comida que me estaba ofreciendo. Un buen acompañamiento para el espectáculo. Era curioso que no hubiera vigilancia en las tiendas. Parecía que la gente confiaba lo suficiente como para no robar, así que induje, por consiguiente, que los piratas no serían comunes en esas aguas. Eso también explicaría por qué el tipo me enseñó ese boleto tan a la ligera.

—¡Pues entremos simplemente a ese garito y quemémoslo!

—No tenemos ese boleto.

—¡Robémoslo!

—No es seguro hacer eso, y menos aquí.

—¿Habéis acabado de discutir? —dije mientras terminaba de comer el último bocado. Kid y Killer me miraron. Creé la ilusión del mismo boleto que acababa de ver entre mis dedos y dejé que eso hablara por mí.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Kid quiso cogerlo, pero lo hice desvanecer. Entonces cayó en que era un espejismo, y percibí que se sintió un poco estúpido. Espero que no me añadiera a su lista negra por eso.

—He encontrado a un tipo que había recibido un boleto cinco días atrás y he memorizado cómo luce. Podremos mentir para entrar en el casino —me expliqué. Kid pasó de estar estresado a parecer que había ganado la lotería. Me dio unos golpes amistosos en la espalda.

—Sabía que tirarte por la borda no era hubiera sido una buena idea —sonrió orgulloso, como si hubiera sido idea suya no matarme. Lo miré irónicamente, pero no pareció importarle.

Después de que Eustass me tratara como a un perro que le ha traído el periódico, se acercó el líder de uno de los grupos de la tripulación, cuyo nombre no recordaba ni hubiera reconocido al verlo sin máscara.

—¡Capitán! ¡Hay una vieja loca que dice que quiere verte!

—Otra vez no... —se pasó la mano por la cara. Intuí que se habrían encontrado con Patty. Gruñó un poco y ordenó que lo siguiéramos con un gesto de su mano— Solo voy porque quizá tiene información relevante —se justificó, hecho que me hizo sonreír un poco.

Nos dirigimos en la dirección que nos guio. Las calles seguían solitarias, estrechándose conforme girábamos en cada esquina. La música se iba cada vez alejando más. Entramos en una taberna donde solo estaban algunos piratas de Kid y Patty con sus trabajadoras. No había nadie en la barra, pero tenían bebidas servidas igualmente.

—¡Bomboncito! —saludó Patty a Eustass, a quien se le marcaba la vena de la frente.

—Voy a matar a esa vieja... —dijo Kid entre dientes.

—No lo harás —respondió Killer. No identifiqué si era una orden o una suposición.

—¡Y Berlian, cielo! Ven aquí —dio dos palmaditas a una silla a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Sonreí a modo de saludo y me senté. Toba y el resto también se sentaron en la mesa. Digo Toba primero porque el muchacho solo parecía querer ligar con las compañeras de Patty, cosa que le ganó otra colleja por parte de Chum. Ellas también tenían máscaras (ahora recostadas en la mesa) y batines como los que cogimos en la tienda. Me pregunté si también los robaron o pagaron por ello.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿por qué querías verme? Tengo que arrancarles la cabeza a esos payasos —Kid se mostró exasperado, y me vino a la cabeza el cuadro de _Saturno devorando a su hijo_ de Goya. Veía a Eustass capaz de cumplir su palabra al pie de la letra.

—Porque quizá te interesa saber esto —Patty sacó unos boletos dorados—. Son para entrar al casino Solaris —Eustass fue a coger uno, pero Patty le golpeó la mano— ¡Zarpas fuera! Estos se los han ganado mis chicas, búscate los tuyos —lo riñó como una profesora a un alumno, y Eustass se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Tampoco los necesito! —me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a su lado, sonriendo— Berlian ya nos hará entrar a ese sitio —no sabía si sentirme halagada.

—Bien, pero debéis saber qué esconde ese casino antes de entrar —se encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y lo pasó a una de sus compañeras, quien le dio otra calada y lo pasó de nuevo—. Por cierto, al llegar al puerto no vimos vuestro barco —soltó una risilla burlona—. Ya os ha venido bien, hemos recopilado la información por vosotros. Tomadlo como un gracias por sacarnos de esa jaula —me guiñó el ojo.

—Sí, sí, empieza a cantar —Kid golpeó la mesa con el puño. Patty rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicar.

—Al parecer, Apricus era una isla muy soleada. ¿No os ha sorprendido que siempre es de noche aquí? —dijo.

—Sí. Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver cómo el sol se volvía a poner —mencionó Killer.

—Exacto. Pues resulta que hace seis años, esta mafia, Ice Nine, llegó a la isla buscando el control de ésta. Su líder es Umbra, pero ningún civil parece haberlo visto nunca. Eso cambia hoy, porque uno de los invitados especiales en Solaris es el líder de Ice Nine. Tenemos la sospecha de que también es el culpable de la noche eterna en Apricus; seguro que es un usuario de una fruta del diablo.

—¿Qué poderes tiene? —interrumpió Kid.

—De eso no tengo ni idea —el cigarrillo volvió a acabar en sus manos. Le dio otra calada y se reinició el rito—. Así que, si queréis acabar con la mafia, lo mejor es acabar por el cabecilla —Kid se iba a levantar de la silla, pero Patty levantó la mano—. No tan rápido, vaquero. No es tan fácil —sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Qué más? —gruñó.

—¿Crees que cualquiera podría estar en la misma sala con Umbra? —rio— No, no, no —chasqueó con la lengua—. Tienes que ganártelo —lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo? —se frotó los ojos, cansado de aquella señora.

—El casino es muy grande. Hay varias salas numeradas. En dichas salas, se organizan unos juegos. Se seleccionarán unos ganadores, y el campeón final puede pasar el resto de la velada con alguien tan importante como el líder.

—¿Por qué alguien querría ganar un premio tan estúpido?

—Más te vale bajar el tono si no quieres que media ciudad te persiga. Se toman muy en serio el fanatismo, aquí. Umbra es un ídolo para los ciudadanos, por algún motivo —Patty le advirtió, y una chica de pelo rubio continuó la frase.

—A mí me han dicho que es porque ofrece luz al pueblo —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Luz? —Toba inquirió.

—Sí. Hace seis años, dejó de haber luz en la isla. Todo quedó envuelto por la oscuridad. Pero entonces apareció Umbra, como un mesías, salvando al pueblo de la falta de luz. Solaris es el lugar más iluminado de la ciudad, por eso es tan famoso. Salvó los cultivos y animales, ayuda especialmente en tiempos de frío. Es como un dios para ellos, así que cada año se organiza este festival.

—Demasiada casualidad que justo hace seis años ocurriera esa desgracia y viniera justo alguien para salvarlos —Kid dijo lo que todos estábamos pensando.

—Opinamos lo mismo —Patty asintió.

—¿Qué clase de juegos hay en el casino? —Killer preguntó.

—Mmm —Patty pensó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo cuando llegaba su turno—, algo de cartas, dados, ajedrez, no sé. Los típicos juegos de un casino, supongo —pese a que también trataba a Kid duramente, noté la diferencia en sus respuestas cuando hablaba con el pelirrojo (o su "bomboncito") a cuando hablaba con otra persona.

Supe que Killer estaba pensando en si podríamos amañar los juegos para salir victoriosos. Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—Pues solo debemos ganar y acabar con ellos, fácil —Kid se levantó de la silla, pero Patty lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—¡No tan rápido, chico! ¿Vais a ir con esas pintas? —todos nos miramos— Si no queréis que echen del local, ponedle un poco más de ganas —dio dos palmadas y las chicas se levantaron de la mesa, yendo a buscar unas bolsas— Rosita, tú ayuda a Berlian con su conjunto —ordenó a la chica rubia de antes.

Todo había ido demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta de qué pretendía Patty. Pero tras pocos instantes, lo entendí.

—Este vestido te quedará divino —dijo Rosita. Ay, madre. Era un vestido ajustado y escotado de color dorado. Muy apropiado para Solaris, supuse. Rosita me guio a una habitación para tener intimidad para cambiarme. Juraría haber oído a Eustass gritar en otra habitación "¡No pienso ponerme esta mierda!".

No quise comportarme como un crío de cinco años (o como Kid) así que decidí acabar con aquello rápido y ponerme el vestido.

—¡Lo sabía! Te queda como un guante —Rosita dijo con ambas manos estrechadas en frente de su boca. El vestido no era muy corto, pero tampoco me llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía una obertura por el muslo derecho y la espalda descubierta, mas con un diseño de cuerdas como las de un corsé. Para el calzado, seguí llevando mis botas altas.

Mientras me arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado en mi vida para llegar a este momento, Rosita me decoró como un árbol de navidad poniéndome alguna que otra pulsera y pendientes. Rechacé el collar, pues ya ocupaba el sitio en mi cuello el medallón de mi abuelo.

—Por cierto... En la carroza dijeron que Solaris abriría sus puertas al caer la noche, pero...

—¿Siempre es de noche? —me quitó las palabras de la boca, y ambas reímos.

—Exacto. ¿Cómo saben cuándo ir?

—Hay un campanario que anuncia la hipotética puesta de sol. Cuando oigas el repicar de las campanas, sabrás que ha llegado la noche—contestó con amabilidad.

Perfecto, más campanas y más malos recuerdos. Aquello avivó más mi teoría de que formaba parte de un macabro juego divino. Lo peor es que no sabía si estaba ganando o perdiendo.

—¿Ya estáis todos listos? Venga, fuera —Patty metió prisa con más palmadas.

La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho salir de la habitación con aquella vestimenta, pero tenía razón. Probablemente nos hubieran prohibido la entrada a Solaris vestidos como piratas.

También tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaría vestido el resto. Ahogué una risilla ante el pensamiento.

—¡Berlian, sal que te vea! —Patty soltó, emocionada. Suspiré y giré el pomo de la puerta.

Espero que los dioses se estén divirtiendo con este juego macabro, pensé antes de abrirla.


	12. Carnaval de los Horrores

****Descripción gráfica y violenta.** **

****\-------------------------------------------** **

****

Cuando empujé la puerta de madera golpeé sin querer a Wire, quien estaba delante de esta, quejándose de las ropas que llevaban con el resto.

 ** **“Lo siento”,**** hice la seña, disculpándome por casi tirarlo al suelo con una mueca arrepentida.

Estuve esperando unos segundos a que respondiera un **“No pasa nada”** , o incluso un **“Que te jodan”** , pero solo se me quedó mirando como si no me conociera. Moví un poco la cabeza y fruncí el ceño, esperando respuesta. Miré alrededor. Heat estaba igual que Wire, con la mirada perdida. Los ojos de Kid se movían erráticamente por toda la sala y Killer… Bueno, a saber, cómo sería la expresión de Killer. Toba se cubría la boca con la mano, pensativo. Tras pocos instantes se la quitó y dijo:

—¿Se puede llevar Berli el vestido de vuelta al barco cuando acabemos con esto? —preguntó al aire. Chum, como de costumbre, le propinó una colleja. Patty apareció por detrás de Eustass.

—¡Oh, cielo, estás preciosa! ¿A que sí, bomboncito? —Patty preguntó a Kid para molestarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! O sea, sí, pero —Eustass se trababa la lengua—. ¡Ni siquiera parece una pirata! —pareció encontrar la forma perfecta de escaquearse de la situación.

Volví a mirarlos a todos, aguantándome la risa. Todos llevaban trajes elegantes, pero lo mejor de todo es que no llevaban todos el mismo, oh, no. Wire llevaba un traje marrón oscuro; Heat un traje azul marino; Chum uno negro y Toba uno gris oscuro.

Kid llevaba uno granate que hacía juego con su cabello y máscara. Killer llevaba uno blanco, hecho que me sorprendió. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Killer llevando un color tan puro, pero hacía juego con su máscara. Estéticamente, Patty había hecho una buena compra. O robo, no sabía qué métodos utilizaría esta señora para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Vosotros tampoco parecéis piratas, ahora que lo dices —dije a duras penas, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas. Me mordí el labio y tomé aire.

—¡Parecemos una panda de burgueses de Vetusta!* —exclamó Toba, y se dispuso a representar una corta escenita—. Pero bueno, hombre, no ve que ese cuadro tiene… ¿pátina? —puso voz cómica mientras hablaba con Wire y señalaba a un cuadro invisible en la pared.

—¿Le pongo un terrón de azúcar o dos, señor Magistral? —Chum se sumó a la representación, fingiendo sujetar una tacita de té, hablando con Heat.

—Dos, si es tan amable. No vaya a ir usted al teatro, por cierto, y mejor venga a confesarse —ante mi sorpresa, Heat también les siguió el juego, poniendo una voz seria y elegante.

—A confesarse, sí —rio Toba y guiñó el ojo exageradamente varias veces mientras le daba codazos a Wire.

 ** **“A confesarse en su cama”,**** Wire añadió.

—¡Queréis callar! —gritó Eustass pellizcándose el tabique de la nariz— ¿Por qué les dejaría comprar el libro de _La Regenta_ …? —se arrepintió.

No pude aguantar más y me reí ante aquella escena. Todos se giraron a mirarme, pero no podía parar. Me sujeté el estómago y me sequé una lágrima cuando empecé a tener el control de mis pulmones de nuevo.

—L-lo siento —intenté detener mi risa por completo—, es demasiado gracioso —me mordí el labio para que las comisuras de mis labios no se alzaran en una sonrisa—. Pero no tendréis ningún problema en mantener las formas en el casino, eso sin duda —me volvió a entrar la risa, y Chum empezó a reír también. Heat y Wire también sonrieron, y Toba seguía fingiendo que era un burgués estirado. Patty entró en la conversación con una risilla.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque si se lía parda por vuestra culpa —sacó una daga— os las veréis conmigo —sorprendentemente, la amenaza de la abuelita era potente. Tras aquello, se giró y me palpó los brazos, como si admirara una escultura que ella misma había esculpido—. Éste es el regalo que te dije que tendría para ti.

Sin previo aviso, me colocó una especie de arnés en el muslo y colocó una daga en él. La daga tenía una empuñadora del color del bronce. Tapó el arnés con el vestido y se ocultaba a la perfección, pero podía tomar el arma rápidamente si quisiera. Para eso el corte del vestido en el muslo, pensé.

—A cada una de mis chicas le entregué una daga como esta cuando las acogí —ellas sonrieron y desvelaron sus armas, perfectamente escondidas hasta ese momento. Hasta Kid pareció sorprendido de que fueran armadas—. Quiero que también tengas una como recuerdo cuando partamos caminos —sonrió entrañablemente, y yo hice lo mismo.

—Gracias, Patty. Has hecho demasiado por nosotros.

—Oh, tonterías —negó con la mano. Como si aquello le acabara de recordar algo, miró su muñeca, donde tenía un reloj de pulsera—. Aún quedan bastantes horas hasta que caiga la noche —se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y lo repitió, haciendo comillas con los dedos— “caiga la noche”.

—Mientras tanto, podéis ir a ver el carnaval que hay montado en el ala norte. Además, está cerca del casino, así que cuando repiquen las campanas, no tardaréis en llegar a Solaris —ofreció Rosita. Me sentía un poco mal, ya que todo aquello estaba organizado por una mafia no muy noble, pero realmente me emocionaba la idea de ver un carnaval por primera vez. Miré las caras de mis compañeros para saber si había esperanzas o mejor me deshacía de la idea.

—Paso —sentenció Kid—. No vamos a perder el tiempo en tonterías —adiós esperanzas… ¿por qué me ha venido un _déjà-vu_? Bajé mis hombros, decepcionada.

—Vamos, bomboncito, un poco de diversión no os hará mal —instigó Patty. Con la astucia de una alcahueta, me preguntó— ¿Alguna vez has ido a un carnaval, cielo?

—Eh, no… —su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y me erguí.

—Vaya, es una pena. Te hubiera encantado; me han contado que es de los mejores que hay —Patty dijo con fingida tristeza, esperando una reacción de Eustass. Yo también me encontré esperando una respuesta del capitán. Él me miró, resoplando como un jabalí. Miró a Patty y luego me volvió a mirar a mí.

—Está bien, vayamos a ese puto carnaval —dijo girando la cabeza, no queriendo mirar a nadie a los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, y Toba me levantó el pulgar en signo de victoria. Por supuesto, Toba también querría ir si eso significaba diversión.

—Bien pensado, Patty —le susurró Toba a la señora, quien solo guiñó el ojo y lo mandó a guardar silencio poniéndose el dedo índice delante de los labios.

—Conozco demasiado bien a los hombres, he tratado con muchos —le susurró de vuelta.

ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ

Vestidos con esas galas extravagantes y nuestras máscaras puestas, disimulábamos nuestras verdaderas identidades. Seguíamos sin saber si había un cuartel de la Marina cerca, pero era mejor tomar precauciones. Al fin y al cabo, Kid, Killer, y el resto, eran infames piratas con precio sobre su cabeza. Aquello no me afectaba a mí, pero seguía siendo mejor ocultarse.

—¡Helados caseros con la fruta del huerto de Umbra! ¡Los mejores! ¡Pruébenlos aquí! —se oían diversas voces como verduleros levantarse entre el bullicio de las calles.

—Uuh, tienen buena pinta —Toba se relamió.

—Ya no puedes robarlos, ahora hay dependientes en los puestos —le dije, y reí. Pese a eso, los dependientes parecían más un elemento decorativo amable con los clientes, pues éstos últimos seguían dejando las monedas en cestitas de mimbre y recogían su compra.

—¿Te crees que eso me impide robarlos? —bromeó, pero Killer le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a través de la máscara.

—Va, yo invito —me acerqué al puesto de helados y el dependiente se acercó para atenderme—. Siete conos de helado, por favor —dejé la cantidad exacta de monedas en la cesta, imitando a los locales.

El señor asintió y completó la orden en un santiamén. Fui entregando los helados de dos en dos a cada uno. Menos mal que el de Eustass y el mío fueron los últimos, porque se negaba a comerse un helado en un carnaval y no quería quitármelo de las manos. ¿Según él? Era muy infantil para el gran y todopoderoso Eustass Kid. Aquello último es cosecha propia, pero seguro que lo estaba pensando.

—Si no lo quiere, para mí; esto está riquísimo —Toba habló con la boca llena.

—Comparte conmigo, tragón —Chum le dio un codazo.

—Mira quién habla —le devolvió el codazo.

Eustass volvió a mirar al helado. Luego a mí. Luego al helado. Por el amor de Dios, coge el maldito helado, Eustass.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, por fin tomó el cono y se lo llevó a la boca. Olvidándose de que tenía aún puesta la máscara. Esta vez sí que me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener una cara de póker.

—Me cago en la puta —susurró, ligeramente avergonzado. Cogí una servilleta de la tiendecita (esperaba que fueran gratis) y le limpié la máscara lo mejor que pude antes de que apartara la mano y robara la servilleta—. Ya lo hago yo.

Seguí comiendo mi helado, y tenía que estar de acuerdo con Toba, estaba muy bueno. Cuando lo miré, se había estampado la boca con la bola de helado para aguantarse la risa y me mordí el labio para no recordar el momento y reírme.

Miré alrededor. Había familias pasándoselo bien, gente mayor que también llevaban máscara, niños correteando, alguna que otra pareja cogida de la mano… Todo parecía muy feliz y me hizo sonreír. A primera vista no parecía que hubiera nada malo en aquel lugar. Todo lo contrario, parecía mejor que cualquier lugar que jamás haya visto. Pero sabía que todo aquello era una fachada de algo más oscuro que se escondía tras lucecitas y sonrisas.

No tardamos mucho en cruzar el burdo velo que separaba la sensación de bienestar de la cruda realidad.

ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ

—Me encargo de tu próximo turno de limpieza si te subes al caballito rosa con lacitos y purpurina —Toba señaló al tiovivo, donde un montón de niños pequeños soltaban pequeños gritos de jolgorio.

—Hecho —Heat aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces y se acercó al carrusel con caballitos de colores y luces deslumbrantes a esperar a que frenara para subirse (por pura educación, porque podría haberse subido aunque el carrusel hubiera ido a sesenta kilómetros por hora). Una voz entrecortada sonó por los megáfonos colgados en las farolas:

_—Señoras y señores, comienza la ronda Rocín Desbocado. Por favor, por su seguridad, no se suban al carrusel si son menores de edad, están embarazadas o padecen de alguna enfermedad._

Heat se quedó mirando al megáfono con una mirada llena de curiosidad. Kid también parecía sorprendido por aquello. La voz prosiguió:

_—Los más valientes, subíos a los caballos con un único objetivo: no caer del tiovivo. Los ganadores obtendrán un premio, pero el primero en caer sufrirá un castigo. ¡Buena suerte!_

—Esto ya es más interesante, vamos a ver cuál es ese premio —Kid y los demás, conociendo la ambición del capitán por salir victorioso en todo, se acercaron a Heat sin rechistar—. No te creas que puedes escaquearte, tú también vas a subirte —me miró.

—¿Qué? —dije un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que discutir no era una opción— Sí, capitán —dije sin ganas.

Cuando frenó, una cuenta regresiva de treinta segundos empezó a sonar.

_30…_

Heat se subió en el caballito rosa, y Wire, Toba, Chum y Killer en los caballitos cercanos. Yo me subí encima de uno cercano a Killer, no queriendo perderlos de vista por si acaso.

_…23…_

Giré mi cabeza casi tanto como un búho al notar algo en mi espalda.

—¿Eustass? Si querías sentarte en el caballo lila podrías habérmelo dicho —dije, haciendo el ademán de bajar.

_…16…_

—No, imbécil —me colocó de nuevo recta en el caballo, y él terminó de sentarse detrás de mí—. No quiero que salgas volando del carrusel.

—Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mí —bromeé, rodando los ojos e intentando hacer espacio para que Eustass no se cayera.

_…7…_

—De nada —respondió para hacerme rabiar—. Joder, ¿por qué son tan pequeños estos bichos? —estaba tan cerca que estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el palo del caballo clavándose en mi omóplato.

_…3…_

—¿Seguro que el bicho gigante no eres tú?

_…1…_

—¿Quieres saber lo que es gigante de verdad?

_…0…_

No tuve tiempo para escandalizarme ni responderle de vuelta, puesto que el carrusel se había puesto en marcha y ahora no iba a una lentitud adecuada para niños. Claro que no. Iba el doble (o casi el triple de rápido) y los caballos se movían de arriba abajo cuales ranas saltarinas, provocándome una sensación incómoda en el vientre al descender de sopetón. Cuando unos segundos más tarde pensé que me había acostumbrado y que no era para tanto, la velocidad incrementó y cerré los ojos, aferrándome palo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

La velocidad _in crescendo_ me tiraba del lado derecho del caballo, y me hubiera caído si no fuera porque Eustass me sujetó de la cintura con una mano (con la otra se sujetaba del palo como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo). Abrí los ojos al ver que seguía viva y miré alrededor como pude, los ojos entrecerrados por el viento frío que me hacía parpadear constantemente.

Por suerte, nuestra tripulación no estaba teniendo ningún problema. Pues claro, eran fuertes y esto debía ser un juego de niños (nunca mejor dicho) para ellos. Vi que otros pobres infelices no tenían tanta suerte y salían disparados del carrusel contra una valla de protección que habrían colocado en algún momento. Protección para el público, pues el hombre que cayó parecía haberse dislocado el brazo como mínimo. Casi no pude centrarme en la voz que volvió a sonar por los altavoces:

_—Ohh, qué pena, el primer descalificado. ¿Ya sabéis lo que eso significa?_

El público aclamó, divertido. El tiovivo giraba tan rápido que solo me perdía algún segundo de la escena que estaba aconteciéndose entre el público. Insuficiente tiempo para perderse cómo unos payasos trajeados levantaban al hombre del suelo por los brazos. Éste se quejó cuando lo tomaron del brazo sobre el que cayó. Con sonrisas escalofriantes, uno de los payasos sacó una pistola y apuntó al hombre en la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? —ni siquiera susurré, solo abrí mi boca, frunciendo el ceño ante lo confuso de la escena.

—P-por favor, tengo un boleto dorado… —dijo el hombre, consternado—. No podéis hacer esto… —tras unas vueltas más, me fijé en que aquel hombre era el que me enseñó su boleto dorado entre la multitud.

Eustass quitó su mano de mi cintura para cubrirme los ojos y se acercó más (si eso era posible) a la vez que me decía en el oído: “No mires”.

Luego, un disparo. Me encogí un poco ante el sonido, mi corazón palpitando tan rápido que temía que se saliera de mi pecho. Por suerte no se notó mi odio hacia esos sonidos ya que el movimiento del tiovivo lo camuflaba. Me pareció notar que estaba disminuyendo en velocidad, y mi estómago lo agradeció.

Sorprendentemente, el público empezó a aclamar cuando lo mataron. Aplaudían. Habían estado animando a que lo disparasen, incitándolo. Y ahora se regocijaban de ello. Todos. Mujeres, hombres, gente mayor, niños… Todos reían. Era una imagen tétrica vista desde el carrusel, como una cinemática pasando delante de mis ojos.

El tiovivo frenó de forma un poco tosca, pero era mejor que nada. Kid bajó sin mostrar síntomas de estar ligeramente mareado y, sin pedirlo, me cogió con ambas manos de la cintura para bajarme también. El repentino cambio del ambiente me hizo tambalearme cuando toqué el suelo, sintiendo mis piernas y mi cuerpo entero como un saco de plomo. Me recosté en Eustass como único soporte que tenía cerca, y tuve la suerte de que no se molestó. Al contrario, me rodeó por la espalda con su brazo para estabilizarme.

El resto de la tripulación bajó (Chum un poco mareado) junto con algunos otros civiles que habían logrado evitar el destino de aquel hombre. Los únicos sorprendidos por aquello éramos nosotros. El resto de las personas volvieron a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, con sonrisas orgullosas por haber ganado.

 _—¡Felicitaciones a los ganadores! Disfruten de su premio_ —la voz se cortó, y los mismos payasos de antes empezaron a repartir unos objetos a los que no se cayeron del carrusel. Uno se acercó a Eustass y a mí.

—…Un puto osito de peluche… —Eustass murmuró— ¿Me están tomando el pelo? —apretó el oso con tanta fuerza que sus puños empezaron a temblar y la tela del osito de empezó a desgarrar, así que le puse una mano en el brazo para intentar calmarlo, tal como hacía Killer. Milagrosamente, me miró y funcionó. Bueno, casi. Le arrancó la cabeza al osito, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, pero nada más.

No voy a mentir, yo también tenía ganas de estamparles ese osito en la cara, por no usar otra expresión más vulgar, pero en vez de eso, se lo di a un niño del público que no paraba de mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Guau, gracias, señorita! —el crío sonrió, mostrando cómo había perdido un diente de leche— ¡Que Umbra le bendiga! —tan solo asentí, devolviéndole una sonrisa forzada.

—No están nada mal, ¿no, capitán? —bromeó Toba, acercándose con el osito. Kid lo miró sin decir nada, una advertencia más que clara—. Lo siento —soltó el osito y lo dejó caer al suelo, dándole una patada después para alejarlo. Heat, Killer, Wire y Chum también se debían haber deshecho de ellos, pues tenían las manos vacías.

—Vayamos a otro lugar, me están dando arcadas —ordenó Kid—. Debería haber empezado por quemar la isla —dijo esto último para sí.

ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ

El capitán se paró en frente de una puerta con forma de boca de payaso. Al lado, había un cartel:

┏━━━━━━ʕ•㉨•ʔ━━━━━━━┓

****SALÓN DE LOS HORRORES** **

_Derecho de admisión reservado*_

┗━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━┛

—Por fin algo que no tiene pinta de ser un muermo —el capitán dijo. Algunas personas iban entrando. Una pareja de jóvenes se adelantó a la puerta, y nosotros fuimos detrás.

—Lo sentimos, ustedes no pueden entrar al local —otra persona con el mismo atuendo de los payasos informó a la pareja.

—¿Ehh? ¿Cómo que no? —se quejó la chica— ¿Es por nuestro aspecto? Estoy harta de vuestras estúpidas normas —la chica soltó, un poco ebria. Sus ropas no eran nada problemáticas: simples pantalones largos y camisetas de manga corta a juego.

—Cariño, baja el tono, ¿sabes con quiénes estás hablando? —le susurró el chico—. L-lo siento, ja ja, es el alcohol —el chico se rascó la nuca, y el payaso se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa eterna.

—¿Nos va a dejar entrar o no? —volvió a hablar la chica. El payaso sacó una pistola.

—Por favor, fuera del local inmediatamente. No abrimos las puertas a ratas como vosotros —los apuntó, y el chico asintió rápidamente, arrastrando a su novia hasta la salida para evitar que les volaran los sesos.

Temí qué iba a suceder cuando llegara nuestro turno, pero el matón de la puerta ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Caballeros —fingió quitarse un sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia—, señorita, pasen, por favor —quitó el cordón que bloqueaba la entrada.

Aquello se sintió muy extraño. Nos habían dejado entrar tan solo por ir vestidos con aquellas ropas finas. ¿Sabía Patty de esto? No exageraba, entonces, en la taberna. ¿Nos habría ocurrido esto en Solaris si nos hubiéramos presentado con nuestras ropas? Definitivamente, nos había salvado de una buena.

Al entrar, todo estaba iluminado por luces rojizas. Había un escenario y cómodos sillones de terciopelo desperdigados por la sala. Uno de los payasos nos guio a sentarnos en uno de ellos. Era lo suficientemente largo como para que Killer, Eustass, Heat y yo cupiéramos. Wire, Chum y Toba se sentaron en el sillón de al lado. Killer se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la colocó sobre mis piernas. No me esperaba aquel gesto tan galante, pero lo agradecí.

El escenario estaba vacío, pero otros clientes estaban sentados mirando hacia allí. A nuestra izquierda había otro cartel que decía “Espectáculo de fenómenos”. La sala contigua estaba tapada por una cortina roja, pero se podía vislumbrar una pecera enorme. Había una cola de… ¿sirena? Pero estaba anclada al suelo con una cadena. Un payaso cerró la cortina del todo, mirándome fijamente, así que volví mi dirección al escenario. Se levantó el telón.

Sorpresa, más payasos trajeados. Empezaba a resultarme repetitivo, estaban por todas partes. Sacaron una ruleta de tamaño humano. En cada casilla había algo escrito… Navaja, hacha, cerilla, cristal… No me gustaba por dónde iban los tiros.

Empujaron a una mujer de cabello oscuro que parecía rozar los cuarenta años. Estaba llorando y rogando que la dejaran ir. Pero hicieron caso omiso de sus plegarias y la ataron a la ruleta.

—Por favor… —cerró los ojos, dejando caer decenas de lágrimas.

Uno de esos malnacidos cogió tres cuchillos, y el otro empezó a girar la ruleta, provocando más sollozos en la pobre señora. No quise mirar alrededor, pero lo hice. Y como me temía, todos miraban el espectáculo con gula y lujuria. Deseaban ver el sufrimiento de esas pobres personas.

El payaso lanzó el primer cuchillo. No le dio. Lanzó el segundo. Se clavó al lado de su cabeza. Lanzó el último.

Le rozó el muslo.

La gente aplaudió como si acabase de hacer un truco de magia alucinante. El payaso cogió el cuchillo que le hirió y leyó lo que ponía en esa casilla: hacha. No me di cuenta de que había tomado la mano de Eustass por los nervios.

—¿Voluntarios? —ofreció el payaso, mirando al público. Varias manos se levantaron, extasiadas. Escogió a una señora robusta con un vestido morado y una boa de plumas blanca. Le ofrecieron un hacha, y ésta la tomó sin problemas.

—Joder, se acabó, no vuelvo a pisar uno de estos garitos —Kid declaró con hastío—. Sabía que no tendría que haber hecho caso a esa vieja.

La mujer de la ruleta seguía con los ojos cerrados. Se había rendido y aceptado su destino. No era justo. No quería presenciar aquello. El espejismo de una gran serpiente salió de detrás del escenario, siseando hacia la señora. Killer me agarró el brazo, asustándome.

—Berlian, no. No puedes arriesgarte a salvarla —susurró. Tragué saliva y volví a mirar al escenario. Abatida, hice que la serpiente se escondiera tras las cortinas, uno de los payasos saliendo a buscarla. Buena suerte con eso, amigo.

Carraspeé sin llamar la atención para intentar deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta. La llamativa señora levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza, lista para asestar un golpe mortal. Justo cuando la afilada hoja del arma iba a incrustarse en su cráneo, sonó una campanada. _Din, don._

Transportándome a revivir aquellos malos recuerdos, el sonido me hizo esconder la cabeza entre mis manos temblorosas, respirando con dificultad. _Din, don._ No…

—¿Berlian? Hey —Kid me sacudió por los hombros— ¡Reacciona!

—Capitán, no es un saco de patatas —Chum lo apartó—. Disculpa la insensibilidad del capitán. Es un hosco cabeza hueca, pero en el fondo se preocupa por nosotros —dijo, y Kid exclamó un “Oye”, ofendido.

—Estoy bien… —susurré sin bajar las manos de mi cabeza ni abrir los ojos.

—Eso lo determinaré yo —replicó Chum—. Capitán, como disculpa, ya estás moviendo tu trasero y haciendo lo que yo te diga.

Sus voces las escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

—De acuerdo, Berlian, inspira profundamente, imita la respiración del capitán —Chum dijo, y Kid cogió mi mano con delicadeza, colocándola sobre su pecho para que notara cuándo inspira y expiraba. Tomé aire, respiré… Tras un minuto, logré compenetrar nuestras respiraciones, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez—. Estás a salvo, Berlian, nada de lo que estés recordando es real. Estás con nosotros —asentí con la cabeza y tragué saliva, dejando mis manos caer.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, intentando recomponerme, y me levanté del sillón.

—Ah, no, no, no. De eso, nada, no tienes que disculparte, Berli —Toba me dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro y sonreí débilmente. Pese a que lo supiera, no podía evitar sentirme un tanto avergonzada por haber mostrado una faceta tan débil y vulnerable de mí.

—Hay que ir al casino —quise cambiar de tema. Le devolví la chaqueta a Killer con un pequeño “gracias”.

—Sí, vamos. Cada segundo que estamos en esta isla incrementa mis ganas de sangre —Kid dijo, caminando más cerca de mí que de costumbre, como un perro protector. Chum no mentía, el capitán realmente se preocupa por su tripulación, aunque lo expresase de su manera tan… peculiar. El pensamiento me hizo sentir segura y contenta.

Podía contar con ellos, y ellos podrían contar conmigo. En mi cabeza hizo eco el juramento de lealtad que pronuncié por primera vez en Imbir:

_« Por testigo pongo al Padre, mal gozo cumpla si mi jura cae en labios de Judas »_

_****\------------------------------------------------------------** ** _

****_*La escena a continuación es una referencia al libro de La Regenta de Leopoldo Alas “Clarín”. Los piratas representan algunas escenas de la novela y bromean sobre los personajes._ ** **


	13. Solaris

Saliendo de ese horrible local, seguimos el rebaño de gente que tenía pintas de ir al casino. Killer insistió en que me podía poner la chaqueta de su traje, pero temí que los botones de su camisa salieran disparados si flexionaba demasiado los brazos, así que la rechacé. Era mejor que se la pusiera él. Por si las moscas. Ya había varias personas dirigiéndonos miradas _de extranjis_ , y lo último que nos faltaba era un numerito de culturismo en medio de la calzada.

Unos farolillos idénticos a los que nos encontramos en el mar empezaron a iluminar el camino a cada extremo de la calle. Miré de soslayo a Killer, quien también pareció haber hecho la asociación. La gente en la entrada sacaba sus boletos de lujosos bolsos o de los bolsillos, entrando poco después de que un payaso hiciera otros dos agujeritos con una herramienta en el lado izquierdo del boleto y les devolviera el boleto.

Lo recordaría si tenía que volver a crear la ilusión de nuestros boletos. Llegó nuestro turno, y no pude evitar sentir los nervios en el estómago. Me situé detrás de mis compañeros, habiendo creado la imagen de los boletos de oro en sus manos de antemano. Me concentré en proyectar el espejismo ante los presentes, sin fallas, añadiendo dos agujeritos más después de que los picaran. Salió de perlas. Chum fue el último en entrar, y ahora solo me quedaba encargarme de mi boleto. Casi se me dispara el corazón cuando el payaso me dirigió la palabra:

—¿Su nombre, señorita? —disimulé mi sorpresa. No oí que le preguntara aquello a nadie más.

—Berlian —contesté tras unos segundos, como queriendo probar que mi nombre estaba en la lista de la discoteca—. ¿Algún problema?

—… En absoluto. Umbra requiere de su presencia. —susurró algo por un _den den mushi_ y volvió a posar su atención en mí. Kid, Killer y el resto se quedaron cerca de la entrada, esperando a que también entrase, sin fiarse de la situación—. Puede pasar.

Por suerte, me devolvió mi (“para nada falso”) boleto y pude entrar sin más percances. Oí cuchicheos tras mi espalda.

—¿Has oído? Eso es que Umbra…

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿esa chica?

—Pues espero que esta vez no acabe como el año pasado…

Me mantuve alerta. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando? Me encaminé hacia Toba.

—Pensé que la habíamos cagado antes de entrar —me dijo— ¿De qué iba eso?

—Me ha preguntado por mi nombre y ha dicho que Umbra requiere de mi presencia —contesté con tono de pregunta.

—¿Has ligado con el capo de una mafia?

—Puaj, ¡Toba! —alargué las vocales en señal de disgusto.

 **“No digas eso delante del capitán, merluzo”,** Wire le dijo.

—¡Dejad la cháchara y moved el trasero! —gritó Kid, ganándose algunas miradas de reproche de enmascarados con copas de champán.

—Uh, bebida gratis —Toba se acercó a una fuente rodeada de platillos varios.

—Y comida —Chum lo acompañó. Wire también se escabulló a la mesa. Kid tomó aire.

—Haced lo que os salga de los cojones, ¡Killer, Heat, Berlian! A vosotros sí que os necesito cerca —ordenó—. Hay que buscar esos malditos juegos, encontrar a Umbra y mata-- —le puse una mano en la boca antes de que alertara a todo el local.

—¡Kid, por favor! —susurré—. La gente te está mirando —le indiqué con un gesto de cabeza.

—¡Que miren! —me apartó la mano y la sostuvo. Iba a decir algo más, probablemente algo como “También los mataré a ellos”, pero una señora hizo un comentario en voz alta dirigido a nosotros.

—Oh, qué bonito es el amor de los jóvenes, aún recuerdo cuando yo era tan tímida demostrando mi amor en público —se puso una mano en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos para rememorar su pasado.

—¿Eh? Oh, no, no, no, se confunde —reí incómodamente.

—Vaya, ¿no sois pareja? Qué pena, uno de los juegos es solo para parejas —dijo. Kid se entrometió.

—Lo somos. ¿Dónde están esos juegos? —Kid respondió seriamente.

—Oh, por ahí —señaló a una puerta con el número 4 encima—. Yo también iba ahora con mi marido —el hombre a su lado asintió con timidez. Yo me dediqué a maldecir a Kid mentalmente.

—Vamos —me llevó hasta el lugar indicado de la mano, aunque más que parecer una pareja, parecía que me estaba arrestando y llevando a prisión por haber cometido un crimen.

La sala estaba más vacía de lo que me esperaba. Sobre una tarima, había un payaso presentador.

◤ ◥

**1r JUEGO**

◣ ◢

—¡Comenzamos con el primer juego! ¿Qué tal lleváis el picante? —el público negó con la cabeza— ¡Qué pena! Porque para ganar, ¡tenéis que comeros una guindilla picante sin beber ningún tipo de líquido durante un minuto! Los valientes, subid a la tarima.

—¿Dónde está Heat? Él se come las guindillas sin parpadear —Kid miró alrededor, y lo vio ya dirigiéndose a la tarima.

—Pero solo uno podrá ganar y encontrarse frente a frente con Umbra, ¿cuál es el plan? —pregunté intrigada. Kid lo meditó.

—Si participamos todos tendremos más oportunidades de ganar, aunque solo uno de nosotros lo consiga. Entonces, el ganador atraerá a esa rata y le tenderemos una emboscada —decidió, mientras me encaminaba también hacia la tarima. Killer también había subido. Toba, Chum y Wire no estaban por ningún lado. Seguirían poniéndose las botas en la sección de comida.

—¿Dónde? —solté una risa seca—. Todo el mundo se enteraría, no parece haber sala sin gente —Kid también lo notó.

—… Ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha —dijo sin más. Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. Estábamos en territorio enemigo, rodeado por decenas de payasos, sin saber dónde estaba el cabecilla, y la mitad de nuestro equipo zampándose todo lo que se los ponía por delante. ¿Y en serio no había pensado en un plan?

No pudimos seguir discutiendo porque nos pusieron una guindilla en la mano. Era del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, no muy gruesa y de color rojo.

—El tiempo comienza… —giraron un reloj de arena— ¡ya!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a mentalizarme de que eso iba a quemar, pero gracias al encantador Eustass Kid no tuve que decidirme, porque él decidió meter la guindilla en mi boca. Antes de que pudiera quejarme, me cerró la mandíbula y por poco me hubiera forzado a masticar si no le hubiera dejado claro que ya lo haría yo voluntariamente con un pisotón en el pie.

Me empezó a arder la lengua, y al tragar saliva, el picor se propagó por mi garganta, haciéndome toser un poco. Tragué aquel alimento del diablo por completo, secándome los ojos llorosos con el dorso de la mano. Me había entrado calor y mis labios palpitaban, notando el ardor también en ellos.

Algunos se rindieron, agarrando un cartón de leche preparado delante de ellos. Por mucho que me tentara la idea, el castigo del capitán sería mucho peor que una guindilla. O diez.

Hablando de muchas guindillas, Heat no solo no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, sino que se había apropiado de la caja de guindillas de los payasos y estaba comiéndoselas detrás de las cortinas.

—Pero ¡¿qué está haciendo?! —un payaso lo vio— Jefe, este hombre no es normal… —agarró de las solapas a otro payaso.

—Espera, espera —recibió una llamada desde su _den den mushi_ —. Sí… Sí, entendido. Como desee, Umbra —nadie se percató de ese intercambio.

Killer estaba como si nada (no pude ver si se levantó un poco la máscara o insertó la guindilla por un agujero de ésta, maldición), y a Kid no se le notaban los labios enrojecidos por su labial. Tampoco era un picante tan fuerte, pero comer una guindilla a palo seco era diferente a comerla acompañada. Me abaniqué con la mano mientras respiraba con la boca abierta, pensando en por qué no habría fingido que me comía la guindilla, pero creando una ilusión realmente.

—Y… ¡un minuto listo! Felicidades, los ganadores podéis pasar al siguiente juego.

—Heat, deja eso —Killer le dijo. El payaso tembló cuando vio que la caja estaba vacía.

—H-había cincuenta y tres guindillas… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Lo siento —eructó y salió una llamarada de su boca. Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Qué? —. Oh, cierto, nunca me has visto escupiendo fuego.

—Es normal, no te preocupes —Killer me tranquilizó. A ver, normal, normal…

◤ ◥

**2o JUEGO**

◣ ◢

—¡En el siguiente juego podréis alardear de vuestra fuerza! —anunció el payaso—. Os asignaremos parejas aleatorias y echaréis un pulso —sacaron unas mesitas y asientos preparados para aquello.

Vi que un tipo que aspecto enclenque fue asignado con Kid. Juraría que lo vi cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda. Killer también superaba con creces el físico de su contrincante. La escena me hizo reír.

Miré a mi contrincante: un tipo de dos metros musculoso con cara de pocos amigos.

Karma. Así que esto es lo que habían sentido esos dos…

Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos asignaron y coloqué el codo sobre la superficie. Bien, siempre me dijeron que no juzgara a un libro por su portada, pero había muchas probabilidades de que perdiera contra él. Así que tendría que hacer trampas.

Cuando apretó su puño contra mi mano (además de sentir que me había roto cuatro dedos), creé la ilusión de la misma serpiente de antes lanzándose a la cara de mi contrincante. Éste se asustó y cayó del asiento, haciendo ver que yo lo había tumbado.

—P-pero cómo… ¿cómo? —el mismo payaso traumado por Heat, ahora me miraba a mí, con las rodillas temblando. Carraspeé y me encogí de hombros.

—¡Me ha atacado una serpiente! ¡Es falta! —se quejó, y la gente rio.

—¿Una serpiente? ¿De qué habla? —señoras se cubrían la sonrisa con sus abanicos—. Pero si no hemos visto nada.

Kid, quien había ganado a su rival en menos de un segundo, sonrió al oír eso, deduciendo lo que había ocurrido. Me miró, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, guiñando el ojo. Me esperaba alguna respuesta engreída de su parte, pero apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

◤ ◥

**3r JUEGO**

◣ ◢

—¡Bien, bien! Este juego es solo para los tortolitos. Lo siento, solterones —bromeó hacia el público—. ¡Esta es la penúltima ronda, así que abrochaos los cinturones, que aquí viene! —sonó un redoble de tambores—. ¡El juego del Pocky! ¡Parejas versus parejas! ¡Se elegirán únicamente dos parejas ganadoras para pasar a la última ronda!

—Las normas son simples —continuó otro payaso—. Cada persona se coloca un extremo del dulce en la boca y su pareja hace lo mismo con el otro extremo. Deben morder hasta dejar el trozo más pequeño posible de galleta. Si no queda ningún trozo restante, es descalificación.

Creo que he oído mal. Vale, era para parejas, ¿pero no esto demasiado…íntimo para un juego? Empecé a pensar en maneras de hacer trampas.

—Vale, no hay problema, puedo hacer que vean el trozo de galleta más pequeño de lo que en realid-- —Kid me interrumpió.

—No lo dejes caer —sin dejarme tiempo a procesar la información, me colocó el bastoncito de galleta en la boca y empezó a morder desde el otro extremo. Cerré los ojos por inercia, pero rápidamente se apartó, con un trocito de galleta en la palma de su mano.

—Guau, ¡0,6 centímetros! —un payaso lo midió—. Nuevos ganadores en el pódium —otro payaso escribió la medida en una pizarra, encima de otros resultados como “0,9 cm”, “1,4 cm”, etc.

—Hemos dicho que este juego es solo para parejas —advirtió uno de los payasos a Heat y a Killer.

—¿Quién dice que no seamos pareja? ¿Estás discriminándonos? —Heat dijo, y el semblante del payaso cambió.

—O-oh, mis disculpas, pensé que…

—No quiero disculpas, quiero hablar con tu jefe —mientras Heat le tomaba el pelo, Killer cogió un bastoncito de galleta y rompió un pedazo pequeño. Me sorprendió que nadie más se diese cuenta, pero estarían demasiado ocupados presenciando el drama.

—Déjalo, sigamos con el juego —Killer dijo a Heat. Se giraron dramáticamente, ocultando sus rostros de la audiencia, fingiendo hacer el reto y Killer le entregó el trozo de galleta que ya había preparado al payaso que casi despiden por discriminación. Ojalá lo pudiera haber grabado.

—0,8 centímetros… —anunció y lo apuntaron en la pizarra, justo debajo de nuestro 0,6—. Por lo tanto, ¡los ganadores son estas dos parejas! —estiró el brazo dramáticamente en nuestra dirección y la gente aplaudió, mientras que las parejas derrotadas bajaron de la tarima con despecho.

—¿Cuál es el último juego? Quiero ganar ya, no tengo todo el día —Kid dijo dando golpecitos con el talón en el suelo con impaciencia.

—S-sí, señor, por aquí —el payaso que no dejaba de temblar nos guio por un pasillo en el que dejó de haber gente en los alrededores. Estaban vacíos y silenciosos. Heat, Killer, Eustass y yo mirábamos alrededor. Parecía más seguro para tender una emboscada a Umbra. Miré a Eustass y suspiré. Ojalá tuviéramos un plan… De repente, Killer habló. Espero que él sí tenga un plan.

—Se me olvidaba, tengo un asunto importante que atender. Lo siento, no participaré en el último juego —Killer dijo en voz alta para que el payaso lo oyera.

—Oh, sin problema, señor. Puede retirarse —el rubio asintió y pasó por el lado de Kid, susurrando:

—Avisaré a los demás de que la emboscada está al caer —el pelirrojo asintió.

Pero nadie escuchó las palabras que pronunció el payaso en un susurro para sí y la sonrisa que las siguió:

—Menos trabajo para mí…

Unos pasos más allá, el payaso abrió una puerta.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Heat entró el primero. Yo lo seguí. Por último, Eustass. La habitación parecía una sala de baile. Estaba vacía salvo por unas figuras de caballeros armados en fila. Una lámpara de araña se reflejaba en el suelo de mármol, y un telón rojizo estaba entreabierto al final de la sala, sin haber escenario.

—¿Cuál es el maldito juego? —repitió Eustass.

—No hay juego.

—¿Qué coño has dicho? —Eustass rugió, apretando sus puños.

—Umbra ha exigido veros personalmente —el payaso sonrió y cerró la puerta. Fruncí el ceño.

◤ ◥

**4̴̧̛̤̾͑̒̐́̑o̸͓͈̺̟͗͆̊́̌̆̕͝͝ ̵̡̫̝͎͑̏̑̌̕͝J̵̡̣̥̟̭̯͉̦̎͜Ư̸̢̢͈̿E̸̤̼̥̩̱̠̜̫͑̆ͅG̵̛̙̣̘̯̤̏̔̂̏̍̍̒͐̒Ö̶̰̩̱́͌͘͜**

◣ ◢

De repente, la luz se apagó por completo. Había oscuridad total. No podía discernir ninguna forma ni luz, y en pocos segundos no sabía diferenciar ni siquiera si tenía los ojos abiertos o no.

_Nos habían tendido la emboscada a nosotros._


	14. Tintineo de Cascabeles

No sé cuándo volvió la luz. Tampoco supe si había estado consciente desde entonces.

—Qué sorpresa… Es la primera vez que mi opción predilecta llega a este punto como ganadora de los juegos.

Una mujer de melena negra azabache se limaba las uñas, sentada de una forma que parecía bastante incómoda en un sillón grisáceo. Su cabello corto sobrepasaba sus orejas, pero no llegaba a rozarle los hombros, los cuales estaban al descubierto. Llevaba un vestido de gala ceñido y negro. Todo lo que portaba era de ese color oscuro, cosa que acentuaba más su pálido color de piel. Piel tan lívida que podía vislumbrar algunas venas azules marcándose en su piel, como si estuviera hecha de cristal translúcido.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Me percaté de que yo también estaba sobre un sillón. Escaneé la habitación en busca de una pista de Heat o Kid, pero no había nadie más. Solo ella y yo. Mas reparé en que no toda la sala estaba iluminada. Una parte de la habitación estaba en completa penumbra, como si hubiera un vacío.

—Uh... ¿quién eres? —pregunté con visible confusión en mi voz. La mujer rio.

—Umbra, por supuesto —me dirigió una sonrisa felina. Abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa—. No hace falta que te presentes, ya te conozco, Berlian. Como decía, me alegro de que hayas ganado el juego; no he tenido que ordenar a los guardias que te trajesen aquí por la fuerza —se sopló las uñas y alejó la mano para observar el resultado final.

Tenía una actitud demasiado tranquila. ¿Ella era Umbra? ¿La líder de la mafia? Y ahora estaba en frente de ella, sola, y sin saber por qué quería verme con tanto ímpetu. Espero que no supiera que fuera nuestra culpa que uno de sus barcos nunca regresó a puerto con sus tripulantes originales.

—¿Dónde están...los otros dos ganadores? —pregunté, tanteando el terreno. Umbra sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi sillón, sujetándose con las manos de los reposabrazos. Me recordó a una serpiente cuando levanta su cuello, lista para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

—No te preocupes por ellos —se levantó, acercándose a mí. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y le dio vueltas con su dedo índice mientras rodeaba el sillón en el que yo estaba sentada—. No van a molestarnos; mis secuaces se están encargando de ellos —dijo con voz ronca—. La única ganadora aquí eres tú.

Tragué saliva. Conociendo a Kid, habría acabado con todos los payasos que se le hubieran puesto por delante. Pero no oía nada. Ni sus gritos, ni los de sus víctimas. Absoluto silencio. Aquello me puso más nerviosa.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tú? —no supe si se estaba burlando de mí o no—. Porque tú... —recorrió amenazadoramente su dedo índice, uña pintada de negro, desde mi esternón hasta llegar a mi barbilla— eres mi tipo.

... ¿Qué?

Umbra, de repente, perdió toda su aura amenazadora. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras soltaba un gritillo agudo.

—¡Aah~, lo he dicho, lo he dicho! —se giró para no mirarme a la cara. Mejor, porque mi cara ahora mismo era un poema.

—P-perdone, creo que no le he oído bien —quise confirmar que mi sentido auditivo aún funcionaba.

—Tutéame —se dio la vuelta— ¡Y ya me has oído! ¡Voy a casarme contigo!

Parpadeé de nuevo. No, definitivamente tendría que pedirle a Chum que me revisara el oído. Debía de estar haciéndome mayor.

—C-casarte... ¿conmigo? —repetí nada segura.

—¡Exacto! —se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿En el suyo de antes? Oh, no, en el mío. Estaba encima de mi regazo con el dorso de su mano en la frente dramáticamente— ¡Llevo seis largos años buscando al amor de mi vida por todos los mares! Hasta envío barcos a otras islas en busca de bellas doncellas, pero aún, nada. Y justo cuando creí haber encontrado a la persona perfecta... —se levantó, dándome la espalda, y rio siniestramente— la muy ilusa se creyó que podía rechazarme.

Se giró y acercó a mí, pero me mantuve quieta.

— _"No quiero casarme contigo!"_ —imitó, con voz más agudo, lo que diría la muchacha de la que hablaba—. Cómo se atrevió, ¿cierto? —se puso una mano en el pecho, victimizándose—. Con todo lo que he hecho por este pueblucho, ¿y así me lo pretende pagar? —cambio su expresión ofendida por una sonriente—. Así que la maté —levantó sus cejas.

El recuerdo le debió hacer gracia y siguió explicando.

—Bueno, no la maté yo personalmente, prefiero no hacer el trabajo sucio. La mandé junto al resto de ingratas que se atreven a llevarme la contraria: al Salón de los Horrores.

La mención de ese nombre me subió la bilis por la garganta.

—Pero tengo una buena corazonada contigo —volvió a actuar con normalidad, con voz y expresión alegres—. Tú no vas a rechazarme, ¿verdad que no? No... —se contestó ella misma—. Especialmente porque no querrías que le pase nada a tu noviecito.

Chasqueó los dedos y aquel vacío en la habitación se iluminó, revelando a Eustass, encadenado. Quise gritar su nombre, pero estaba inconsciente. O eso parecía.

—Oh, no te preocupes, solo está durmiendo —sacó un potecito con un líquido azul—. Le di un poco de esto cuando... ya sabes —chasqueó los dedos y la luz desapareció, justo como antes de que apareciera ella. Volvió a chasquearlos y la luz volvió.

Así que ese era su poder. Podía quitar la luz de cualquier lugar, ya fuera de la sala o de la isla entera. Y también podía devolverla. ¿Así es como fingió salvar al pueblo, convirtiéndose en su diosa?

—Aunque te confesaré que me puso triste que ya tuvieras pareja.

—No es mi pareja —la corté.

—Os vieron juntos en el juego para parejas. No intentes engañarme —me advirtió—. De todas formas, eso no importa. Me desharé de él pronto.

Inspiré hondo. Sus palabras hacían mi sangre hervir. Temía tener que luchar yo sola contra ella; sin luz, no había espejismos. Si cernía la oscuridad, todo estaría perdido. Esperaba que Killer, Heat y los demás estuvieran bien. Miré a Eustass. Tenía que pensar en un plan yo sola, pero ¿cómo se lo haría saber a los demás?

Casi me golpeo a mí misma por ser tan estúpida. Estaba demasiado centrada en las ilusiones visuales que olvidé el resto de los sentidos: gusto, olfato, tacto, oído… Había hecho que mis espejismos tuvieran voz anteriormente, así que también podría hacer que Kid oyera “mi voz”, sin que Umbra se enterase.

_“¿Kid? ¿Me oyes?”._

Nada. Sus párpados temblaron un poco, pero parecía que aún estaba inconsciente por ese líquido que me había enseñado Umbra. Decidí hacer tiempo mientras planeaba algo.

—Eh… ¿cuándo es la boda? —no sé si aquella fue la mejor pregunta, a decir verdad. Pero al menos Umbra pareció relajarse.

—¡Sabía que estabas tan emocionada como yo! No me había equivocado al elegirte —me guiñó el ojo—. Desde que te vi en el carnaval, llamaste mi atención.

—¿Estabas en el carnaval? —fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

—De incógnito. No puedo dejar que la gente me vea pululando por ahí, pero me gusta salir de vez en cuando. Por eso, cuando te vi, ordené a mis secuaces que te enviaran un boleto dorado para entrar y que amañasen los juegos para que ganaras —paró unos segundos—. Pero, misteriosamente, no hizo falta. Ya tenías un boleto y ganaste todos los juegos… —entrecerró los ojos.

Mierda, ¿estaba sospechando?

—¡Debe ser el destino! —volvió a actuar con normalidad. Esos cambios de ánimo me estaban poniendo nerviosa— Es como si tú también hubieras querido encontrarme —finalizó. Técnicamente, sí. Pero no por los motivos que ella creía…

Kid seguía con los párpados cerrados. En aquel momento sentía que no podía pensar con claridad; no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué consecuencias podrían tener mis acciones ahora mismo? Solo pude arriesgarme.

—Si me caso contigo… ¿dejarás a mis amigos irse sin problemas? —la miré fijamente a los ojos. Umbra no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, pensándoselo.

—Lo haría encantada. Pero ¿se irían ellos sin ti? —arqueó una ceja. Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos como platos por decimoquinta vez en todo el día. Ya había perdido la cuenta—. De hecho, ahora que lo dices, sería peligroso mantenerlos con vida… —mi respiración se aceleró levemente y fruncí el ceño—. Empezaré con él —se giró a mirar a Kid, inmóvil.

Nada más ver que cogió la espada que portaba una de las figuras de caballero, me abalancé delante de Eustass como si fuera un escudo. Ella también fue rápida, y sentí la hoja rozar mi costado. Pero el dolor no profundizó.

—¿Qué demonios? No puedo… controlar… —Umbra dijo con dificultad, intentando mantener la espada en su mano, pero una fuerza la tiraba lejos de su alcance. Una fuerza magnética. Me separé un poco de Kid para ver que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, una sonrisa sedienta de sangre y la espada en sus manos.

—Ya me estaba cansando de este paripé de estar inconsciente —Kid se burló, haciéndonos saber que había estado despierto desde el primer instante.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Esta botella debería haber podido dormir a un lobo! —vale, ahí es donde probablemente había fallado, pues seguramente hacían faltas más tranquilizantes que para un elefante para dormir a Kid.

Me alejé de él, dejándole espacio para levantarse, y ahora algo avergonzada por el dramatismo de actuar como escudo humano por él.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Ni siquiera te has tomado las molestias de usar cadenas de piedra marina. Aunque supongo que mejor para mí —Kid lanzó la espada al suelo, prefiriendo pelear con los puños.

—Tú… ¡Te mataré! —dijo con una mueca rabiosa. Kid intentó golpearla, pero ella era muy ágil, y esquivó los golpes con facilidad— ¿Cómo osáis engañarme? —se abalanzó hacia mí. Tomé la daga que se ocultaba en mi muslo y me defendí, sorprendiéndola.

Una oleada de gritos avisando de “fuego” desde la entrada del casino se sumó a la confusión que comenzó a crecer en las pupilas de la líder.

—Ese debe de ser Heat —Kid comentó, tranquilo.

—Quiénes… ¿¡Quiénes sois vosotros?! —su rostro estaba deformado por la ira. Intenté esquivar sus precisos golpes con poco éxito, pero un corte efectivo en la palma de su mano la detuvo.

—Los piratas de Kid —Eustass respondió, caminando hacia ella con paso decidido—. Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de enviar a tus estúpidos barcos en busca de alguien que quiera casarse contigo —escupió las palabras con burla—. No deberías haberte metido con nosotros —la cogió por el cuello y la levantó a varios palmos del suelo. Bajó la voz amenazadoramente—. No deberías haberte metido con mi tripulación. Esta es mi venganza por intentar quedarte con uno de mis miembros.

—F-fuisteis vosotros… —no sé cómo Umbra podía seguir hablando con Kid ahorcándola.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, revelando los causantes del alboroto en Solaris: Heat, Killer, Wire, Toba y Chum. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Toba interrumpió la seriedad del momento.

—¡Ya hemos _llegao_ ’! Uy, anda, si ya lo tenéis todo controlado —se fijó en el cuerpo de Umbra que ya casi ni respiraba. Mas sonrió.

—Eso os creéis… —murmuró, y chasqueó los dedos.

La oscuridad inundó la habitación. Oh, no.

—¡Mierda! —Kid gritó.

—¡Kid! —Killer se alarmó.

—¡Estoy bien! —intentó calmarnos—. La muy perra se ha escapado… ¡Salid de aquí! No os quedéis en la oscuridad, puede controlar la luz.

Se oyó una risa burlona proveniente del final de la sala. Umbra.

Todos acataron la orden, el capitán quedándose solo para saldar cuentas personalmente.

»»——————————⍟———————————««

—¿Sacrificándote para salvar a tus amiguitos? Qué bonito —Umbra se burló.

—Sigues sin saber con quién estás tratando, solterona pervertida —replicó el pelirrojo. El comentario la hizo enfadar. Se oyó un chasquido de dedos y volvió la luz.

—¿Qué coño? ¡Te dije que te marcharas! —Kid espetó contra Berlian, quien estaba entre Kid y Umbra. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

—Huh, supongo que moriréis los dos juntitos —Umbra tenía ahora en su posesión una pistola en cada mano— _Bye, bye_ _~_

Kid pudo esquivar la primera bala, pero la segunda atravesó el estómago de Berlian, formándose una mancha de sangre en el vestido. El cuerpo de Berlian se tambaleó y se arrodilló.

—¡Berlian! —el grito de Kid fue desgarrador, pero no hizo que Berlian girara la cabeza pese a que éste estuviera a su lado, observando la sangre que caía. Nunca había oído a Kid tan enfadado— Voy a quemar este puto edificio contigo dentro, ¿me oyes? —amenazó a la mujer que ahora solo sostenía una pistola, habiendo dejado la segunda colgando de la mano de una de las figuras de caballero.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —le respondió con sarcasmo—. Ahora es tu turno —apuntó la pistola a la cabeza de Eustass.

Luego, un disparo.

Umbra cayó al suelo, un charco de sangre emanando de su cabeza. Sus ojos abiertos y vacíos de vida apuntaban hacia la pistola en su mano. No había rastro de haber sido disparada.

Kid miró al lado de donde debería haber provenido la bala, esperando encontrarse con algún otro enemigo, o incluso a la abuela del burdel. Casi se cae de rodillas cuando vio a Berlian, quien había estado escondida detrás de las cortinas, sosteniendo la pistola que había abandonado instantes antes la líder de la mafia.

—¿Cómo? —Kid giró la cabeza, esperando ver el cuerpo herido de Berlian a su lado, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera una mancha de sangre. Lo que significaba…

»»——————————⍟———————————««

Me temblaban los brazos, pero lo hice. Había disparado a Umbra. Bajé la pistola lentamente, agachándome a su vez para dejarla en el suelo, temiendo que si la tirase al suelo disparase de nuevo.

La luz natural del alba empezó a entrar por las ventanas, ahora que Umbra había muerto. Ya no había más oscuridad artificial.

Me giré para ver a Kid, quien me miraba con una mezcla de odio por haberle hecho creer que me habían disparado y alivio por ver que estaba sana y salva. Empezó a caminar hacia a mí y me mordí el labio, esperando lo peor.

Mas no me gritó ni golpeó por aquella temeridad. Sus brazos me envolvieron cálidamente. Estaba tan conmocionada que no reaccioné hasta segundos más tarde, devolviéndole el abrazo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez, y me pregunté si él podría oír el mío.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la llegada de la mañana resonaron por la ciudad, pero no sentí miedo. Casi ni reparé en ellas. Porque ahora sabía que estaba a salvo.


	15. La curiosidad mató al gato

La puerta de la sala de baile se volvió a abrir de par en par. Como si nos hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa, Eustass y yo nos separamos rápidamente. De nuevo, era Toba:

—¡Capitán! La luz ha vuelto, ¿eso es que te la has cargado? —preguntó emocionado.

—La pequeñaja ha sido la que se la ha cargado —me revolvió el cabello como a un crío—. ¿Vosotros acaso no reparasteis en que Berlian no os seguía? —dijo algo molesto.

—Eh, bueno, sí. La cosa es que nos dijo que confiáramos en ella y que no fuéramos tras ella, así que… —se excusó Toba. Kid me miró y luego se giró de nuevo a Toba.

—Yo no oí nada.

—Les hice oír mi voz con una ilusión auditiva. A todos salvo a ti —expliqué—. Aprovechando la oscuridad, me escondí detrás del telón para atacar a Umbra por sorpresa, y cree un espejismo de mí para más distracción —me mordí el interior de la mejilla, recordando qué había ocurrido instantes antes.

—¿Era necesario hacerme creer que habías muerto? —aún estaba enfadado por aquello.

—Lo siento, pensé que…

—¿Pensaste qué? ¿En desobedecer mis órdenes y arriesgar tu vida? —elevó su tono de voz.

—Tú también pretendías arriesgar tu vida quedándote solo —le contesté, ligeramente molesta por su hipocresía.

—No me hubiera pasado nada.

—No tenías ningún plan —exclamé.

—Todo estaba bajo control.

—¡No lo estaba! ¿Y si llega a disparar cuando no veías nada? ¿También podrías haber esquivado la bala con tanta facilidad? —a Kid le chocó aquello, pero disimuló.

Toba interrumpió.

—No quisiera entrometerme en vuestra discusión de recién casados, pero a Heat se le ha ido un poco de la mano el temita del fuego y está todo ardiendo; deberíamos salir de aquí cagando hostias —se apoyó contra la puerta.

—Yo soy el capitán y seguirás mis órdenes —me miró amenazadoramente, haciéndome sentir pequeña. Resoplé por la nariz, frustrando un intento de risa burlona. Quise callar, pero el orgullo de Eustass era tan grande que se me habría metido un poco en la cabeza.

—Solo das órdenes porque no eres capaz de aceptar que la gente te ayude —lo solté como una puñalada. Así lo debió sentir Eustass por la expresión que puso segundos después—. ¿De qué tienes miedo? —lo confronté retóricamente con una mirada seria. El capitán no hizo ni haría ademán de responder.

Toba se llevó una mano a la boca, escondiendo su cara de pánico.

—¿Por qué coño siguen ahí? —la voz de Killer apareció detrás de Toba.

Dejé de pelear por el control de la situación cuando mis pupilas dejaron las de Eustass para mirar a la puerta. Suspiré y me dirigí a la salida, el sonido de mis botas repicando contra el suelo en un compás rápido entre el crepitar de las llamas cercanas.

El capitán emprendió su marcha cuando desaparecí de su campo de visión. Supe que estaba muy enfadado cuando nadie intentó entablar conversación con él. Ni siquiera cuando salimos del casino.

O de lo que quedaba de él, puesto que gran parte estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Principalmente el techo y las paredes. Las columnas, de mármol, perduraban. Fui esquivando algunos cadáveres de payasos trajeados en el suelo, y algún civil que no tuvo tiempo para escapar.

Fuera nos aguardaba el resto de nuestra tripulación (supuse, pues no podría haber dicho si faltaba alguna persona) y Patty y sus trabajadoras. Alejándonos de Solaris, me enteré de que Patty y las demás fueron las que ayudaron a Heat a liberarse cuando fue capturado por Umbra, y después ayudaron a Killer y el resto a luchar contra los secuaces. Cuando Killer avisó a Wire, Chum y Toba que se preparasen, el doctor usó su propio _den den mushi_ (que no sabía que tenía) para avisar a los grupos de búsqueda de la tripulación desperdigados por la isla. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que aparecieron todos a tiempo.

Al adentrarnos de nuevo en la ciudad, encontramos algunas personas que salieron corriendo del recinto observando el cielo.

—¿E-es de día? Cariño, mira, es el sol —una señora que reconocí como la que nos indicó el camino de los juegos dijo a su marido. Más gente alrededor no podía creer lo que veía.

Los piratas de Kid no estaban para dar explicaciones ni dárselas de héroes, así que claramente ignoraron a las personas y siguieron su camino hacia el barco. De reojo vi que Patty se subió en cubo de basura para llamar la atención de la gente y explicar la verdadera naturaleza de Umbra y cómo habían sido engañados. Quizás explicó un poco demasiado cuando compartió su aflicción por no poder colgar la cabeza de Umbra en su local, pues el cuerpo se había quemado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —se alzó una voz.

—¿No van a ayudarnos? —un hombre intentó llamar la atención de uno de los piratas, teniendo tan mala suerte que se agarró del brazo de Eustass. Supo que había cometido un error cuando su rostro se giró a mirarlo, como si de una cucaracha se tratase.

—¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a un nido de sucias ratas? —dijo lentamente, cada palabra incrustándose en el corazón de aquel hombre. Eustass quiso tomar su pistola, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía el traje y ningún arma. Aquello lo hizo enfadar más, y propinó una patada al hombre para que se alejara de él, enviándolo a volar contra una pared.

Sin un ápice de empatía, continuó su camino.

—¿Os habéis hecho con las provisiones necesarias? El siguiente viaje será largo —preguntó a nadie en general.

—Sí, capitán —respondió un tripulante—. Todo está en el barco.

—Perfecto. Heat —lo llamó—, quema esta puta isla.

El peliazul asintió, abriendo tanto su mandíbula que me sentí transportada al valle inquietante. Las llamas lamían las calles y las casas, propagándose rápidamente. La gente rápidamente salió corriendo, gritando, al percatarse de que estaban en presencia de verdaderos piratas. Algunos intentando sacar objetos de valor de sus hogares, otros abandonando la morada, avisando al resto del peligro.

Los gritos nos acompañaron hasta llegar al barco, donde el capitán ordenó disparar los cañones en dirección a la ciudad como golpe final. Por suerte, Patty y las demás no se quedaron atrás en el caos y llegaron a “su barco”. No quise quedarme a ver más destrucción, así que fui a la bodega, para así al menos quitarme esta estúpida ropa de fiesta y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Una mancha blanca apareció en mi campo de visión una media hora más tarde. Miré hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué sigues llevando ese traje? —le pregunté a Killer.

—¿Por qué está el capitán echando humo por las orejas? —puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué debería saber yo la respuesta?

—¿Por qué no deberías saberla?

—¿Por qué respondes a mis preguntas con más preguntas?

Killer suspiró y se sentó en un barril. Me recordó al primer día que… En fin. Al primer día. Me sorprendió que nada cambiaba mucho entre ambas situaciones. Seguía sintiéndome interrogada por la mirada no visible de Killer y que él ya sabía las respuestas.

—¿Voy a tener que hacerte hablar a la fuerza? —me amenazó, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa y alejé un poco mi torso en respuesta.

—¿Por qué no hacer hablar a la fuerza a tu capitán? —respondí en voz baja sin mirarle a la cara.

—Es más fácil hacerte hablar a ti. ¿Quieres verlo? —se iba a levantar del barril, así que, sin perder tiempo, levanté ambas manos para detenerlo.

—No, no, no hace falta —carraspeé.

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo. Lo miré unos segundos y me encogí de hombros, no queriendo hablar, pero siendo obligada a ello.

—Supongo que no le gustó que desobedeciera sus órdenes… —lo miré y él asintió.

—Continúa.

—…que le hubiera hecho creer que me habían disparado —intenté decir más rápido de lo normal, como si fuera a servir de algo.

—¿Algo más?

—… Creo que lo he ofendido al decirle que solo daba órdenes porque no podía aceptar la ayuda de nadie y que tenía miedo de algo —aparté la mirada aún más. Killer soltó un “hm” pensativo.

—Deberías ir a disculparte.

—¿Perdón? —casi se me escapa una risa— ¡Solo he dicho la verdad! —me crucé de brazos.

—Sí, pero si crees que puedes ganar al capitán en un concurso de orgullo —se acercó tanto que casi choca mi frente contra su máscara— estás muy equivocada.

—No me importa. Tampoco es como si esperara una disculpa por parte suya —suspiré y vi que tenía la corbata mal puesta— ¿Quién coño te ha vestido? —se la coloqué bien alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que se irguió.

—Se habrá descolocado a la hora de pelear. Como sea, si no vas a intentar calmarlo, ni se te ocurra molestarlo aún más. Nadie sale bien parado cuando está de mal humor —se dispuso a salir de la bodega. Tan solo asentí, no queriendo responder verbalmente.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, fue como el disparo de salida que permitió mis pensamientos salir corriendo de sus puestos a una meta inalcanzable.

¿Disculparme con Eustass? ¿En serio? Ya había pedido perdón por la temeridad y por que hubiera tenido que ver mi espejismo gravemente herido. ¡Pero todo había acabado bien! Tenía miedo de que, si Umbra viera a Eustass solo, se abalanzase hacia él, dificultando atestarle un golpe sorpresa. En mi mente, que “siguiera” en la habitación era la distracción perfecta; difícilmente se hubiera abalanzado a por los dos, pues hubiera estado en desventaja. Así que, para mi fortuna, se quedó en el sitio y decidió atacar desde lejos, dándome la oportunidad de robarle la pistola y dispararla.

Lo admito, podría haberme esforzado para que mi espejismo esquivara la bala, vale. Pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que es difícil concentrarse cuando la vida de tu capitán y la tuya está en tus manos, y no iba a arriesgarme a que el espejismo se partiera en dos o empezar a moverse como una marioneta coja para esquivar una bala. Era más sencillo tomar la bala y hacer aparecer un poco de sangre.

Y, al fin y al cabo, le había salvado el trasero. ¿Me dio las gracias? No. ¿El gran Eustass Kid mostrando su gratitud? Pff, por favor.

Cuando le salvé el trasero a Toba fue igual. Como si mi esfuerzo no hubiera significado nada para ellos. Parecía que el pelirrojo no podía aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Realmente tenía curiosidad por la pregunta que le hice. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De deberle algo a alguien? ¿De parecer débil?

Me rugió el estómago. Me arrepentí de no haber comido nada en el casino antes de que se quemara todo, porque no me apetecía salir al comedor en absoluto. Lo único que comí fue un trozo de aquel palito de galleta… Abrí los ojos involuntariamente. Genial, tenía que recordar la proximidad de sus labios en ese momento justo ahora. ¡No es momento para sonrojarse, Berlian!

Pero tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió cuando me abrazó tras acabar con Umbra. Se sintió bien sentir que le importabas a alguien por un momento… Había olvidado ese sentimiento.

Pero siendo el estúpido de Eustass, ese sentimiento no duró mucho. Maldita terca bola de pelo rojo.

Me recosté en la hamaca, desechando el pensamiento de si no estaría siendo yo también demasiado terca. Decidí que ya pensaría en eso al día siguiente. O la semana siguiente. Ya veríamos.

Me desperté naturalmente cuando no había luz filtrándose por la ranura de mi puerta, indicándome que ya era de noche. Todos esos cambios de luz repentinos habían debido joder mi reloj biológico. Iba a darme la vuelta para volver a conciliar el sueño cuando vi una bandeja con comida al lado de la puerta. Sonreí inconscientemente, imaginándome que habría sido Toba. Me levanté a cogerla, hambrienta.

—Qué extraño que no me haya despertado —le di un bocado a una rebanada de pan. Estaba duro (a saber, cuántas horas llevaría ahí), pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

Al acabar, dejé la bandeja debajo de la hamaca. Me acosté aun sin tener sueño. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un pensamiento perdido entró en mi mente de nuevo: me pregunté cuánto pasaría hasta que el capitán me preguntara por la siguiente isla, ahora que ya no habría niebla al salir del territorio de Apricus.

Aquella noche tuve una pesadilla en Fatamorgana. No sabía si no la recordaba o me estaba engañando a mí misma, no queriendo pensar en ello.

»»—————————⍟——————————««

Lamentablemente, no pude seguir cómodamente hibernando en mi hamaca. Más temprano que tarde, tuve que salir para encargarme de mis turnos de limpieza o de cocina. Por suerte, el capitán no comía con todos en el comedor. Estaría ocupándose de alguna máquina en su taller o simplemente evitándome.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, como si toda la mala aura de Kid se esparciera por el barco. Se notaba especialmente en que había menos ruido. Me imaginé que, anteriores veces, aquel habría sido un motivo para enervar al capitán y habrían aprendido la lección.

Ahora me encontraba fregando los platos al lado de Killer y Nat. Visto desde lejos, la escena parecía un cuadro. Un cuadro titulado: Incomodidad.

A mi izquierda, Killer, probablemente pensando en lo terca que era por no querer disculparme con el capitán. A mi derecha, Nat, el tipo al que gané la noche de apuestas dándole una paliza. En el centro, yo, una imbécil con mala suerte.

Killer frotaba los platos con la esponja, me los pasaba a mí y los enjuagaba y, por último, yo se los pasaba a Nat, quien los secaba y los dejaba en una pila. El silencio incómodo fue roto por éste último:

—Oye, ¿por qué no te disculpas con el capitán de una vez y terminas con esto? —me dijo monótono. Le pasé otro plato.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse —dije sin más.

—Da igual, invéntate algo, pero estoy cansado de vivir con miedo a que el capitán decida arrancarme los brazos —exageró. O eso quise pensar. Suspiré, sin intención de complacerle.

—Nat, puedes irte, ya nos encargamos nosotros del resto —Killer dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Seguro? —dejó un plato más— Vale —se alejó— Hasta mañana —se estiró mientras salía por la puerta.

Sin decir palabra, me dediqué a enjuagar, secar y dejar los platos en una nueva pila, temiendo que se desestabilizara y cayera. Killer siguió pasándome platos sin bajar el ritmo. Probablemente en un intento de hacerme perder los estribos.

Intenté seguir su ritmo, pero a la hora de tomar un nuevo plato, toqué sin querer su mano. La ligera sorpresa nos hizo a ambos tirar el plato. Por suerte cayó en el fregadero y no se rompió. Sería lo último que faltaba.

—Perdón —carraspeé y tomé el plato.

—No, yo estaba distraído, tranquila —respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto. Si tan solo Kid fuera tan razonable como Killer, pensé.

—¿Otra vez pensando? —pregunté cualquier banalidad para llenar el silencio incómodo.

—Sí.

Asentí. Esperé un poco, pero no profundizó más.

—Y… ¿En qué piensas? —me estaba empezando a intrigar. ¿Quizá tenía vocación de filósofo? Mmm… Por algún motivo, no podía imaginármelo haciéndose preguntas existenciales mirando al cielo en la cubierta.

No respondió. Fregó el último plato y me lo pasó. Lo enjuagué, sequé y dejé aparte. Cogió dos vasos del montón de vajillas recién fregadas y sirvió agua. Me ofreció uno de los vasos y se sentó en la mesa.

—Acabábamos de limpiar eso… —susurré, pero tomé la bebida y me senté delante de él.

¿Por qué siento que estoy en problemas? Me va a empezar a reñir, ¿verdad? Di un sorbo al vaso y lo dejé en la mesa. Si tenía que salir corriendo, estaría hidratada y no tendría que preocuparme de no tirar el agua. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo, habló.

—En nada importante. Al menos no ahora.

Dejó su vaso en la mesa. Me pregunté por qué se sirvió uno si no podía beber sin pajita. Oh. Me levanté para abrir un cajón y sacar una de las pajitas que usaba Killer. Me pareció bastante adorable que no fueran de plástico porque no quería contaminar; las suyas eran de bambú.

—Toma —le coloqué la pajita en el vaso y me volví a sentar—. ¿Estás seguro? —volví al tema de antes— Quizá no sea la persona más apropiada en este barco, pero… si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes contármelo —le sonreí. Pese a no ver su rostro, supe que sonrió.

—Cada vez se me hace más difícil —se bebió el contenido de su vaso y se levantó de la silla—. Friega eso cuando acabes —me dijo burlón.

—Sí, señor —ahogué un resoplido de queja. Killer pasó por mi lado y dejó caer algo dentro de mi vaso— ¿Qué hace-?

Me callé de golpe cuando vi lo que había caído al fondo de mi vaso.

Era mi anillo.

El anillo que tiré por la ventana de la taberna del _Zorro Rojo_ en mi paripé de oráculo. Me levanté de la mesa, exaltada, y me giré para mirar a Killer, quien estaba cerrando la puerta como si nada.

Se fue.

Volví a mirar al vaso. Tiré el agua por el fregadero y tomé el anillo.

_Sabía que estaba mintiendo desde el principio._

Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo. El corazón me iba a mil y tenía la garganta seca. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me delató?

Me llevé una mano a la frente, intentando apaciguar el dolor con el frío de mi palma. Rápidamente fue sustituido por calidez.

Sentía que había caminado por voluntad propia dentro de la boca del lobo. ¿Significaba eso que en ningún momento había estado a salvo? En cualquier momento podría haberme echado en cara que era una embustera. Y ahora Killer lo sabía… No, ya lo sabía de antes. Siempre lo ha sabido y no dijo nada, ¿por qué? Se formó un nudo en mi garganta por los nervios y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

Respiré hondo.

Me puse el anillo en el dedo corazón y me dispuse a fregar los vasos, fingiendo tranquilidad. Luego guardaría el anillo en mi morral. O quizá sería mejor tirarlo al mar y deshacerse de él… Aunque dudaba que nadie más que Killer se hubiera fijado en aquel detalle. Pero también era una prueba si decidía chivarse… En fin, con o sin pruebas harían caso a Killer. Me quedaría con el anillo, ¿qué más daba?

Me quedé un rato más en la cocina, recostada contra la encimera, pellizcándome el labio nerviosamente. Sentía que, si salía, todos iban a estar esperándome, mirándome, sabiendo que les había mentido.

No quería salir… Por suerte ya habíamos cenado y nadie debería entrar de nuevo…

Creo que hoy toca dormir en el comedor.


	16. Noland, el Rey de los Mentirosos

—Berli, ¿qué coño haces? Primero durmiendo como marmota en la bodega, ¿y ahora en el comedor? —la voz de Toba me sacó de mi sueño. Al abrir los ojos, me invadieron los recuerdos de la tarde anterior y me caí del banquito para sentarse con el corazón en la boca.

 **“¿Estás bien?”,** Wire me preguntó.

—Sí, un golpe de nada… —me levanté y me sacudí la ropa.

—Creo que iba más porque parecía que hubieras visto a un fantasma al abrir los ojos —rio Toba— ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—Algo así… —respondí sin más y me iba a ir a preparar el desayuno con Heat cuando reparé en algo— Oh, y bueno días —reí incómodamente y entré en la cocina.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí? —Heat me preguntó mientras cogía unas sartenes.

—Eh… Me debí dormir sin querer mientras descansaba después de fregar los platos —me inventé.

Tras preparar una cantidad malsana de huevos fritos y tocino, cada uno se sirvió una porción en el plato. Hasta saqué la energía (no sé de dónde) de exprimir zumo de naranja. Solo para los de mi mesa, pero, porque no había tantas energías para espachurrar naranjas de buena mañana para más de treinta personas. 

Serví los vasos a cada uno: Chum, Toba, Heat y Wire. Me senté y disfruté del dulce jugo en mi paladar.

—Oh, Toba, gracias por la bandeja de ayer —dije un poco avergonzada, pero agradecida por el gesto.

—¿Bandeja? ¿Qué bandeja?

—¿Eh? ¿No dejaste tú una bandeja con comida en mi puerta?

—No, yo no fui —dijo con la boca llena. Miré al resto de los presentes, pero negaron con la cabeza.

—Oh… Pues… nada —seguí comiendo, preguntándome quién la habría dejado. Ay, madre, ¿y si estaba envenenada? Claro, había sido Killer; había envenenado mi comida, y sabiendo que moriría por el veneno, me dejó saber que sabía mi secreto.

El único problema es que seguía viva.

… ¿Quizá calculó mal?

—¿Quizá fue Killer? —pregunté, en un intento de corroborar mi teoría.

—Nah, estuvo todo el rato conmigo —Heat tragó un pedazo de carne. Me dediqué a asentir y abandonar el trabajo de detective. No había nacido para ello. A diferencia de cierto rubio.

—Dentro de poco ya saldremos de esta asquerosa bruma, por fin. Algo de sol —Chum dijo— Fatamorgana es una isla cálida, ¿no?

No sé si era mi paranoia (probablemente sí lo era), pero sentí que me estaba poniendo a prueba. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Killer se lo había contado a todo el mundo?

—S-sí, lo es —sonreí formalmente.

 **“¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto rara”,** Wire dijo.

Si tanto querían jugar a detectives, no sé qué hacían en un barco pirata. Intenté no demostrar mi nerviosismo y les hice saber que estaba bien. Quizá algo adolorida por haber dormido sobre la banqueta de la mesa (cosa que no era necesariamente mentira). Cuando tuve la oportunidad, me levanté y salí del comedor.

¿Cuál sería mi plan ahora? Quizá debería volver al plan inicial, robar un barco y escaparme. Abandonaría toda esperanza, volvería a vivir en soledad, como una ermitaña y esperaría que los gusanos se comieran mi cuerpo.

—Tú.

—¡Aah! —grité al encontrarme con el capitán nada más salir del comedor. Hacía años que no había gritado así, uf. Adiós dignidad. Me llevé una mano a la boca demasiado tarde.

El capitán me miró con una mueca extraña, como si se preguntara qué me había espantado tanto. Pareció ignorarlo.

—Ven a mi camarote, tenemos que planear la llegada a Fatamorgana —anunció y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Me quedé en el sitio, anonadada por los acontecimientos.

—¡¿A qué esperas?! —me gritó desde lejos.

—¡V-voy! —lo seguí al trote. Las rodillas me temblaban. Seguro que era una trampa para confesarme que Killer le había contado sus sospechas, que tenía pruebas de que era una mentirosa y ahora iba a matarme como hizo con el cartógrafo. Que en paz descanse.

Cerró la puerta de su camarote detrás de mí y me santigüé mentalmente. Se fue a sentar en su sillón, y vi que había otra silla delante de ésta para mí.

—Siéntate —cuando lo hice, me lanzó mi morral. Qué majo, se tomó las molestias de tenerlo preparado para- ¡Mentira! Seguro que lo cogió para buscar el anillo que Killer me devolvió, pensando que lo habría ocultado en la bolsa. Así que me río en su cara, porque lo tenía descaradamente en la mano y lo único que había en la bolsa eran mis aparatejos de clarividencia, dinero y mi ropa.

Mierda, ¿había visto mi ropa interior? Agh, vale, espero que no hubiese rebuscado y solo estuviera emparanoiándome demasiado.

Saqué la bola de cristal y me preparé. Vale, no había problema, sabía las peripecias que había que pasar para llegar a Fatamorgana y lo que nos aguardaba allí.

Al acabar de explicarle todo, Eustass acabó con una lista tal que así:

  1. Desfiladero de pinchos
  2. Jungla de pajarracos
  3. Cascadas
  4. Puerta de piedra
  5. Tesoro



Acompañado de algún que otro garabato en el papel. Le expliqué por encima cada paso (salvo el primero que ya conocía): al entrar en la isla habría que cruzar una senda por una jungla habitada por aves violentas; después nos encontraríamos con numerosos ríos y cascadas que bajarían a donde se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra. Se suponía que, abriendo esa puerta, se entraba a la sala donde se encontraba el tesoro.

Por temor a su furia, me ahorré las suposiciones, los “creo” y “en teoría”, fingiendo que todo era claramente como le contaba.

Kid se reclinó en su asiento, ambas manos juntas delante de su boca, pensativo. Me dediqué a cotillear su escritorio. Estaba más ordenado de lo que me hubiera imaginado de él. Me fijé en un librito en la esquina. Lo veía del revés, pero pude leer que el título era “ _Noland el Mentiroso_ ”.

Oportuno.

Leí que era un cuento popular en el North Blue, pero Kid no parecía venir de allí. Sus ropas me indicaban que podría venir del South Blue, pero no me arriesgaría a apostar.

—¿Puedo? —dije con un hilo de voz, haciendo referencia al libro. Kid me miró y soltó un gruñido que interpreté como un “ _Sí”._ Si no lo era, que hubiera hablado.

Tomé el libro y lo hojeé. Eran historias de Mont Blanc Noland. Todos en Imbir decían que todo lo que Noland contaba era mentira, que no debíamos creernos ningunas de sus historias. Nunca leí el libro, pero algunos relatos llegaron a mis oídos de boca en boca de la gente. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Kid me estaba mirando con una mano en su mejilla y el ceño fruncido. Casi tiro el libro del susto.

—Solo estaba recordando algo —decidí elaborar más para que no me tirara por la borda—. De pequeña, mi abuelo me recordaba a Noland. Todos en el pueblo lo tomaban por un mentiroso por sus historias locas, al igual que a Noland.

Kid me tomó el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojear él, mirando las ilustraciones.

—¿Qué clase de historias contaba tu abuelo?

Iba a contarle sobre sus historias de Fatamorgana, pero me detuve. Si le decía eso, sospecharía aún más que le había mentido y no tenía poderes de clarividencia. Pero… Ellos ya descubrieron que Bonaventura era mi abuelo, y ellos lo recogieron saliendo de Fatamorgana, ya deberían haber hecho esa asociación. A no ser…

—¿Mi abuelo nunca os dijo de dónde venía cuando lo recogisteis en el mar? —me aventuré a preguntar, esperando que no le importara que no respondiera inmediatamente su pregunta.

—Sí. Venían de Fatamorgana, y cuando les pregunté, la rata traidora me dijo que no recordaba nada de aquel viaje. Cuando me dirigí a Bonaventura, tu abuelo, me respondió lo mismo. ¿A qué viene eso?

Me había tocado el bote. Entonces no habría motivo sospechar. Claro, si aquel hombre parte de la tripulación de mi abuelo estaba en su barco, podrían haberlo usado a él como guía para llegar a Fatamorgana, pero si no lo hicieron fue por algo. Por esto: que “no se acordaban”. Pero estaba claro que mi abuelo mintió, pues me contó cada historia al llegar a casa. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

—Una curiosidad que me ha picado ahora mismo —negué con la cabeza para restarle importancia—. Él también hablaba de las islas del cielo, y que creía fervientemente en la existencia del One Piece —dije sonriente, como si lo recordara con cariño pese a que aquello fuera mentira.

—El One Piece _es_ real —Eustass sonó decidido—. Yo lo encontraré, y me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas. Y mataré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino —no supe diferenciar si me lo estaba haciendo saber a mí o a sí mismo.

De repente, se inclinó sobre la mesa. Me alejé instintivamente.

—En la fiesta —comenzó.

—¿Sí?

—Leíste las manos de algunos.

—Correcto…

—Lee la mía.

Quise cerrar los ojos, golpearme en la cabeza y quejarme de todo en la vida. ¿Podrían los dioses ponerme más trabas para mantenerme con vida? Gracias. No había manera de que pudiera leer su palma y que me creyera. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Agggh.

—Claro —respondí, fingiendo seguridad en mí misma—. Ponla en la mesa —hizo lo que le pedí.

Me sentía como si hubiera domado a un perro salvaje. Resistí las ganas de decirle “La patita” y “Buen chico”.

—Bien, mmm… ¿Hay algo que te interese en especial? —por favor, no me hagas leerte la palma entera. Eustass pareció reacio a responder, pero murmuró algo (tan gravemente que me costó entender las palabras):

—…La línea del amor.

Tomé aire. No te rías. Berlian, contrólate. Eres más fuerte que esto. Exhalé. No me esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto. ¿Qué le importaba a él su vida amorosa? Solo se paseaba por los burdeles de la zona, y no quería saber lo que haría ahí dentro. ¿Quizá sí que estaba interesado en Patty? Rechacé ese pensamiento para no reírme.

—Bien… —comencé a trazar mi dedo índice por su palma, fingiendo que leía algo.

Entré en pánico. ¿Ahora qué? Nada iba a colar. No podía inventarme nada, era peligroso. Me mordí el labio, tragándome mi orgullo, mi dignidad, y todo lo que me quedaba (que no era mucho). Tendría que cambiar de planes nuevamente… Ahí va.

Fingí tomar aire en señal de sorpresa, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía. Actué avergonzada, sonrojándome y apartando la mirada, soltando su mano.

—L-lo siento, mi profesionalidad no me permite entrar en…e-estos temas… —me coloqué un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y agaché la mirada. Por favor, que cuele, por favor, que cuele.

—¿¡Q-qué?! ¿De qué hablas? —Kid estaba más sonrojado que yo— ¡Olvídalo! —dio una patada a su silla y salió volando a la otra punta de la habitación. Menos mal que no le dio la patada al escritorio o yo también habría salido volando…

Otro punto para mí. ¿Cómo quedó la puntuación la última vez? En fin, da igual. Seguía ganando. Eustass se pasó la mano por la cara con esperanzas de deshacerse del rojo que teñía sus mejillas.

—Ni que me interesaran tus estúpidas lecturas mágicas o lo que sean —gruñó avergonzado. No quise llevarle la contraria, aunque me estuviera pidiendo descaradamente que discutiera con él. Estaba claro que le interesaban, pero me controlé— Ya deberías saberlo, igualmente…

¿Saberlo? ¿Saber el qué?

—¿Perdón, capitán? —quise saber a qué se refería. No pareció contentó.

—Tch —se mostró molesto— ¿Por qué actúas como si no lo supieses? —alzó la voz y puso una mano en el escritorio.

Yo me levanté de la silla en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea para no estar acorralada entre un cojín mullidito y una bestia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —se acercó a mí— Me preguntas de qué tengo miedo, pero lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no es así? Puedes verlo en mis ojos, de la misma forma que lo ves todo en tu estúpida bola mágica.

Mi plan no funcionó, pues ahora estaba acorralada entre una bestia y una pared de madera. El cojín mullidito hubiera sido una mejor opción.

—Entonces dime —ambos brazos suyos estaban sobre mi cabeza. Había tan poca distancia entre nosotros dos que me alegré de no tener claustrofobia—. Dime por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que pusiste un pie en este barco. Dime por qué me arredra el pensamiento de perderte y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Dime…

No pude responder. El corazón me dio un vuelco, o dos. Quizá más.

—¡Dímelo! —me zarandeó por los hombros y cerré los ojos ante el repentino grito. No dije nada. Kid, tras unos segundos, me soltó y se apoyó contra el escritorio con ambas manos—. Vete…

Hice lo que me dijo. Salí del camarote sin siquiera coger mi morral. Cerré la puerta y tomé aire, intentando calmarme. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Continué mi camino por el pasillo hasta salir a cubierta. Killer estaba cerca de proa levantando pesas. Pesas de cuyo tamaño no me percaté en el momento, pero no las hubiera podido levantar ni con años de entrenamiento.

—¿Berlian? —dijo sin esfuerzo en su voz— ¿Todo bien?

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste?

Detuvo la pesa a medio camino y me miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué no les constate a todos que sabías que mentía? —dije en voz baja y fruncí el ceño.

Como si lo hubiera entendido ahora, siguió levantando sus pesas y volvió a mirar al frente.

—¿No lo sabes ya? —dijo con cierto tono engreído.

—No estoy de humor, Killer —soné más seria de lo que pretendía. El rubio dejó su pesa en el suelo. No sé cómo no hizo un agujero en el barco.

—La verdad… —se estiró, crujiéndose el cuello— es que al principio no creí que fuera necesario. Encontré el anillo debajo de la ventana de la taberna y junté las piezas. Pero creí que te descubrirías tú sola el primer día. Me sorprendió que no fuera así. Aún no sé si fue un error un acierto, pero decidí no mencionar nada sobre mis sospechas a Kid. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estabas demasiado apegada a la tripulación. Y ellos a ti —pasó a estirar sus brazos—, sobre todo el capitán.

Me quedé mirando al suelo, donde estaba la pesa, mientras Killer explicaba.

—Y yo también. Llevaba días pensando en qué debía hacer. Pero finalmente decidí que la decisión debería ser tuya —me miró. Me vinieron _flashbacks_ de él dejando caer el anillo en mi vaso. Rio de su forma característica y señaló mi mano—. Pensé que lo habrías tirado al mar.

—No hubiera cambiado nada.

—Tienes razón —volvió a tomar la pesa— ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Confesarás la verdad o seguirás viviendo en una mentira?

Abrí los ojos. A veces me preguntaba si el verdadero oráculo lleno de sabiduría no sería él, por cómo parecía saberlo todo, cómo parecía ver tus preocupaciones más profundas escritas en tus ojos.

—No lo sé… —respondí. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de confesar la verdad al resto. Pero cuanto más perdurara la mentira, más difícil sería confesarlo después.

—Deberías decidirte pronto. Las mentiras son como una bola de nieve. Crecen, y crecen… Hasta que no pueden ser detenidas —dijo con voz misteriosa a propósito, y supe que estaba disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, como si no fuera nada serio para él. Probablemente no lo fuera.

—¿Puedes dejar de leerme la mente?

—No era mi intención —rio. Una risa clara. Era la primera vez que la oía con tanta claridad.

—Te has reído —dije como idiota, como si no lo supiera él ya. Ahora era mi turno de molestarlo juguetonamente—. Te queda bien. Preferiría oír tu risa antes que un “Concéntrate u hostia al canto” —imité su voz. Killer se llevó una mano al casco, y vi que su cuello enrojeció un poco.

—Por esto no pude delatarte… —susurró, negando con la cabeza.

»»—————————⍟——————————««

Horas más tarde, el rubio entró en el camarote del capitán. El pelirrojo seguía de pie delante del escritorio. Uno creería que no se había movido del sitio, si no fuera porque la habitación estaba más desordenada. Indicios de que había estado tirando cosas en un fútil intento de calmar su ira.

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo de Berlian? —Killer cerró la puerta. Kid resopló.

—…Le he pedido que me leyera la mano.

Killer pareció intrigado por aquella respuesta.

—¿Le has pedido que te leyera la fortuna en el amor? —Killer preguntó, y Kid asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ella no aparecía en tu fortuna? —dijo ligeramente burlón, sabiendo de los problemas del pelirrojo para afrontar sus sentimientos respecto a la pelirrosa.

—No me lo ha dicho… —se estiró del cabello— Pero empezó a actuar de forma extraña y a sonrojarse —dio un golpe en el escritorio, como si dijese “¡Eureka!” — Eso es que quizá sí que se ha visto a ella misma en la fortuna, ¿no? Y por eso no quería decírmelo —preguntó con esperanzas. Killer intentó no reír.

—Así que era eso… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá deberías preguntarle de nuevo.

Kid gruñó, cerrando los ojos mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por sonar tan cursi con esos pensamientos. Menos mal que Killer podía ayudarle un poco.


	17. De ideas e impresiones

Los siguientes días pasaron con normalidad. Bueno, a decir verdad, era una normalidad un tanto extraña. ¿Conocéis la expresión “El elefante en la habitación”? Pues así se sentía. Como si hubiera un gigantesco elefante en medio del barco, pero todo el mundo actuase como si no hubiera nada. En mi caso, podríamos haber sustituido la palabra “elefante” por “bestia diabólica de pelo rojo puntiagudo”, también conocido como Eustass Kid.

No todos en el barco lo notarían, claro está. Pero los más avispados y cercanos, sí.

—¿No notáis al capitán un poco raro? —Toba preguntaba cada vez que era la hora de comer, sentado en la mesa.

Los demás se encogían de hombros, coincidiendo con él, pero sin más interés por ello o sin respuesta al extraño comportamiento del capitán. Yo, como si no supiera nada del asunto, hacía lo mismo.

Pero yo sí sabía (o al menos me hacía a la idea de) por qué el capitán no se acercaba a hablar con nadie si estaba yo cerca; por qué pasaba más tiempo en su taller; por qué no se le veía tan animado en las fiestas que montaban de vez en cuando…

Lo que quizá él no sabía es que, por su culpa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día en su camarote.

_“Entonces dime. Dime por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que pusiste un pie en este barco. Dime por qué me arredra el pensamiento de perderte y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Dímelo…”._

Después de repetir sus palabras tantas veces en mi cabeza como un disco rayado, me empezó a parecer hasta gracioso. ¿Fue aquello una confesión? Deberían darle un premio por su actuación dramática, porque casi pico el anzuelo. Pero tras días de intensa meditación, caí en la cuenta de que no era posible. _Nope_ , no, _nein_ , _niet, non_. Imposible. Ni de broma.

Estábamos hablando de Eustass Kid. ¡Eustass Kid, por el amor de Dios! Un sádico sin escrúpulos y sin empatía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de amar tal ser? Estaba convencida de que Eustass solo se había apegado como un niño a un juguete nuevo. Y todos sabemos lo que ocurre cuando se aburren del juguete.

Prefería ahorrarme males de amores. No es como si hubiera tenido experiencia en el amor en Imbir, igualmente. Sí, alguna vez me encontré con personas que me parecieron atractivas, físicamente y por su forma de ser, pero nunca me vi iniciando una relación con ninguna de ellas. 

En cierta forma, sentía que me anclaba. Que deberías empezar a planear un futuro como el de los demás y acabar como ellos: comprar una casita, tener hijos, vivir en la monotonía fingiendo que eres feliz cada día y esperar a que llegase el día en que tuvieras que escribir tu testamento.

Y yo amaba demasiado ser libre como para elegir esa vida.

Dudaba que alguien como Kid me pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión. Me reí mentalmente. Era atractivo, lo admito. Me mentiría a mí misma si dijese lo contrario o tendría que revisarme la vista. Alto, cuerpo bien definido, fuerte, una mirada asertiva e intensa… Diablos, hasta tenía cierto carisma, no podía negarlo. Sería el prototipo de “chico malo” para muchas personas.

Pero no era el prototipo que yo buscaba, si es que acaso buscaba algo en absoluto. Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que mi corazón palpitase más rápido cuando pensaba en él era fruto de las situaciones peliagudas que pasamos juntos. Demasiada adrenalina.

Con este nuevo pensamiento en mente, dejé la escoba con la que estaba limpiando el suelo del comedor. Había migajas de pan y raspas de pescado… No volvimos a comer pescado en dos días. ¿Acaso nadie limpiaba por aquí? Suspiré y tomé la fregona, intentando calmar a mi, todavía, frenético corazón.

—Oh, Berlian, ¿qué tal? ¿Sabes qué habrá hoy para cenar? —Chum entró en el comedor, relamiéndose los labios. Posé mi mirada en él e hice memoria.

—Hoy no estoy en el turno de cocina, pero creo que Killer pensaba hacer sopa —mojé la fregona en un cubo—. Si vas a quedarte, no pises lo mojado —empecé a fregar por el final de la sala hacia la puerta.

—Oh, la deliciosa sopa de Killer… —dijo en sus ensoñaciones mientras se dirigía a coger algo de picar— Me quedaría aquí a ensuciarte más el suelo y a hacerte compañía, pero al entrar me han subido las pulsaciones, creo que debería ir a mirármelo… —cogió una mandarina y se fue— Nos vemos.

Me despedí de él con un simple movimiento de cabeza, temiendo que su amenaza de ensuciar más fuera en serio. Seguramente lo de las pulsaciones fuera alguna excusa barata, pero mejor para mí; prefería seguir pensando en soledad.

A la hora de la cena, me sorprendió que Killer estuviera comiendo con nosotros y Kid no; solían ir juntos como si fueran un pack. ¿Si el capitán comía en el taller? Killer también ¿Si el capitán salía al comedor? Killer también.

—¿Kid no viene? —le pregunté al rubio, esforzándome demasiado en no sonar interesada.

—Dice que no se encuentra bien —pese a mis intentos de parecer desinteresada, me giré a mirarlo al oír eso—. Le llevaré la comida al taller —y añadió, burlón—, a no ser que quieras llevársela tú.

—¿Insinúas algo? —lo desafié.

—¿Por qué debería estar insinuando algo? —replicó, siempre un paso más adelante. Rodé los ojos y miré la bandeja con la comida que Killer había preparado para el capitán.

—Oh, esta es la bandeja que- —recordé que aún no descubrí quién me trajo la comida aquel día—. Killer, ¿sabes quién me dejó una bandeja con comida en la puerta? —le pregunté, esperando que se acordara.

—Sí —se puso a remover el puchero en la olla. Juro que algún día me lo cargo.

—Y… ¿Serías tan amable de decirme quién fue?

—Te lo diré si le llevas la bandeja al taller a Kid, estoy liado —me chantajeó. Claro, remover los contenidos de una olla que ni siquiera estaba sobre el fuego era estar liado. Luego la mentirosa era yo.

—Está bien —tomé la bandeja y lo miré, esperando que me lo dijera antes de salir por la puerta. Quería mi pago por adelantado.

—Fue Kid —tomó la olla con ambas manos (llevaba manoplas de cocina) y se la llevó al comedor.

Asentí lentamente mientras formaba una línea recta con mis labios. Era cierto aquello de que la curiosidad mató al gato. Decidí darme prisa y llevarle la comida al capitán.

Cuando estuve en frente de su taller, apoyé la bandeja en mi rodilla, sosteniéndome sobre una pierna para poder picar a la puerta. _Toc, toc, toc._

—¡¿Quién coño es?! —se oyó un grito desde la habitación. Casi tiro la bandeja del susto, aunque debería haberme preparado para esta posibilidad. Kid gritaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Te traigo la cena —me atreví a decir tras carraspear, temiendo después que no me hubiera oído y tuviera que repetirlo al solo recibir silencio.

—Pasa —se oyó después de un momento. Con dificultad, giré el pomo sin tirar nada de la bandeja y entré.

Como en su habitación, tenía una mesa llena de herramientas y papeles. La diferencia era que había más, y también tenía artilugios y máquinas cuya función desconocía desperdigadas por el suelo.

Kid estaba sentado en el escritorio, dándome la espalda y toqueteando un cachivache que tenía delante de sí. Al no recibir más invitación, me arriesgué a acercarme y dejarle la bandeja a un lado de la mesa sin pisar sus planos.

El pelirrojo no se inmutó. Ni gracias ni nada. Ni siquiera giró su cabeza para mirarme. Quise saber qué lo tenía tan concentrado, pero cuando quise mirar por encima de su hombro, se inclinó sobre el objeto para taparlo. Exhalé, con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Al parecer al capitán no le gustaba enseñar sus máquinas sin acabar a la gente. En fin, lo respetaría.

Me alejé un poco, dándole a entender que cualquier secreto que tuviera entre manos estaba a salvo. Antes de que pudiera decidir salir de ahí, Eustass estornudó.

—¡Achú! —por poco tiembla todo el barco. Menudos pulmones.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Claro que estoy bien —se cubrió más con el abrigo.

—Killer me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien —le respondí.

—¿Y qué? —espetó. Se le habría acabado la paciencia.

Me pase la lengua por el labio y miré alrededor. Ignoré su comentario anterior.

—¿Estás resfriado? —volví a preguntar.

—No lo est- ¡Achú! —fue interrumpido por otro estornudo.

Suspiré y me acerqué, poniéndole la mano en la frente para medir su temperatura.

—Kid, estás ardiendo —le recriminé, viendo que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal—. Eso te pasa por andar por ahí sin camiseta… —susurré. Kid me oyó y levantó una llave inglesa, amenazándome con golpearme con ella, a lo que levanté las manos y me aparté en señal de paz.

—Tch —bajó el arma—. Te vas a perder la cena —cambió de tema. Una clara indirecta para que me fuera.

—¿Y vas a quedarte solo, ahí, titiritando como un cubito de hielo? —me crucé de brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué no haces algo útil y me traes algo que abrigue más? —rebuscó en un cajón y me lanzó un manojo de llaves— Es la mediana.

Las tomé al vuelo y asentí.

—En seguida vuelvo, entonces —dije, sin obtener réplica, y salí.

Cogí la llave que me había indiciado, la inserté en la cerradura de su puerta y la abrí. Me preguntaba qué puertas abrirían las otras dos llaves. Me hubiera sorprendido que tuviera la confianza de dejarme entrar en su camarote sin vigilancia, pero seguramente lo hacía porque sabía que podía hacerme picadillo en un segundo si quisiera. Supongo que dejas de preocuparte un poco de todo si sabes que eres mucho más fuerte que los demás.

Ahora, a buscar dónde guardaba este hombre su ropa. ¿Acaso tendría camisetas? Uno hubiera pensado que su armario consistía en pantalones y abrigos. Fin.

Abrí un armario. Como si hubiera visto a través de él, solo había algunos pantalones con estampados llamativos colgando de perchas y otro abrigo peludito gigante. Quizá en los cajones de abajo habría más suerte.

Veamos… ¿Camiseta de tirantes? No. ¿Otra camiseta de tirantes? Tampoco.

… ¿Por qué tenía tantas camisetas de tirantes?

¡Oh! Bingo. Debajo de un montón de otras piezas de ropa, encontré un jersey de cuello alto y manga larga negro. Ya sé por qué estaba tan escondido, no parecía que Eustass fuera a llevar eso. Pero me pidió algo que abrigara más, así que le llevaría esto.

Cogí el jersey, lo doblé sobre mi brazo (ignorando el buen olor a recién lavado que desprendía) y salí de la habitación. Cerré con llave de nuevo y volví al taller. Esta vez no piqué (se me olvidó), pero ya sabría que era yo.

—He vuelto —anuncié, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta ya. Él me miró como queriendo decir “Puedo verlo”. Le tendí el jersey, y me sentí como una mortal haciendo un sacrificio a los dioses. Oh, señor de los cielos, acepta mi ofrenda: este jersey.

Kid se levantó de la silla. El proyecto en el que estaba trabajando estaba ahora cubierto por una tela, escondiéndolo de ojos curiosos como los míos. Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre la silla. Hice un gran esfuerzo para mirar a otro punto de la habitación que no fuera su torso mientras cogía el jersey y se lo ponía.

Cuando ya era seguro mirar, no pude evitar levantar mis cejas en sorpresa. No le quedaba nada mal. Supongo que de tanto estar semidesnudo, el estar totalmente cubierto le daba un aire diferente. No me había fijado al entrar, pero, en que ahora había dos bandejas de comida en la mesa. Kid reparó en mi mirada y respondió, leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Killer ha venido mientras no estabas. Tardabas tanto en volver que pensó en traerte la comida para que cenaras aquí —lo dijo como si hubiera discutido con Killer por ello, no muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—Oh —dije sin más. Kid se puso el abrigo también, aún tiritando. Me sentí algo mal por él. El frío de estar enfermo era un tipo de frío molesto e irritante, uno que se te calaba en los huesos y no desaparecía por más mantas que te pusieras encima o el calor que hiciera realmente.

Le dio una patada a un taburete con ruedas a mi dirección. Lo tomé como una invitación a sentarme para cenar allí. Me pregunté si sería tan incómodo cuando Killer comía con Kid en el taller como ahora mismo. Tomé el bol de sopa, calentándome las manos. Olía realmente bien, Chum no exageraba.

Esperaba que el caldo también hiciera entrar en calor a Kid. Seguro que Killer decidió cocinar sopa por él, porque nos acercábamos a aguas tropicales y la gente caminaba en manga corta o tirantes. Yo no era la excepción. Pero tampoco hacía un calor insoportable. Seguí comiendo la sopa mientras observaba el perfil de Kid de vez en cuando, quien estaba tras el escritorio, sin despegar la vista de su bol.

Al acabar la última cucharada (Kid ya había terminado mucho antes que yo, teniendo en cuenta su apetito voraz), vi que tenía una mirada confusa.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunté. Quizá seguía hambriento— ¿Te traigo otro bol?

Kid se levantó del asiento y se colocó delante de mí. Yo levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Eh? —parpadeé, confundida. Kid no perdió el tiempo en discutir y me cubrió los ojos con su mano— ¿Qué haces?

—Comprobar algo —dijo sin más, dejándome más confundida todavía.

Me cubrió y descubrió los ojos varias veces. Tampoco pude quejarme mucho, pues no podía apartar su mano si quería sujetar el bol de sopa (ahora vacío) que estaba en mi regazo. Tras dos minutos o así, paró.

—¿Contento? —parpadeé, esta vez como si quisiera acostumbrarme a la luz de nuevo.

—¿No lo estabas haciendo conscientemente?

—¿El qué?

Kid tomó aire, pero no parecía exasperado, para mi fortuna.

—Parece ser que puedes crear ilusiones táctiles cuando miras a alguien a los ojos. Ya decía yo que había entrado en calor demasiado rápido… Estabas transmitiéndome tu propio estado físico.

Ladeé mi cabeza, sin creérmelo al principio.

—¿Es la primera vez que te ha pasado? —me dijo.

Hice memoria. No recordaba haber importunado a nadie más sin querer… Oh, Chum. Así que eso sucedió cuando dijo lo de las “palpitaciones” … Le había hecho sentir los latidos de mi corazón en aquel momento, mierda.

Mi expresión pareció decirle a Kid que no era la primera vez. Sonrió de lado, aquella sonrisa que no traía nada bueno.

—Tendrás que controlar eso —dijo.

Yo asentí, levantándome para salir. No importó lo rápido que fuera, que su voz me detuvo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

—Deberías probar a meditar; el corazón te iba a mil —dijo con sorna.

Perfecto. Sigilo _over 9000._ Como un libro cerrado, imposible de leer. Maravilloso. Dejé de lado el sarcasmo y salí de la habitación, demasiado avergonzada como para responder.

Cuando entré en la cocina, solo estaba Killer fregando los platos. Me vino una sensación de _déjà-vu_ para nada agradable. Dejé el bol en el fregadero, y reparé en que podría haber aprovechado y haber traído el de Kid también. Bueno, que se joda, ya lo llevará él.

—Tienes cara de querer decirme algo —fue lo primero que pronunció. Decidí ir sin rodeos y respondí:

—Mírame a los ojos —le dije. Killer lo hizo, sin saber qué tenía preparado.

Me pellizqué el brazo, y Killer miró a su brazo, como me imaginaba.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? —medio susurró medio gritó, pasándose la mano por el antebrazo.

—Acabo de descubrir que puedo crear, en palabras del capitán, “ilusiones táctiles” si miro a alguien a los ojos —más que orgullosa, lo decía con tedio. Aquello significaba más cosas de las que preocuparse, y ya tenía suficientes.

—Entiendo… Si vuelves a utilizar eso conmigo duermes en la cofa —me advirtió. Tragué saliva y asentí.

—Ese es el problema, no lo he hecho conscientemente. ¿Cómo demonios controlo esto?

—Mmm —Killer fingió pensar, para luego coger una cesta de paja y colocármela en la cabeza, bloqueándome la visión—, así no podrás mirar a nadie a los ojos.

—Muy gracioso —me quité la cesta de encima— ¿Cómo funciona siquiera una ilusión táctil?

—De la misma manera que una ilusión visual o auditiva —Killer cambió su tono de voz, indicando que estaba en modo profesor—. Es como en los sueños; tu cerebro recoge fragmentos de experiencias vividas, ya sea una imagen, un sonido, un sentimiento, un sabor, un olor… y los junta. En el sueño sientes esas impresiones como reales, pero no las estás experimentando realmente. Pero veo un problema.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, intrigada.

—Prueba a hacerme sentir el mismo dolor del pellizco de antes, pero sin pellizcarte. Solo recuerda cómo se sintió.

Era algo complicado, pero lo intenté.

—¿Funcionó?

—Sí, pero casi ni se sintió. Este es el problema —empezó de nuevo, acompañando su explicación de movimientos con el brazo—. La **_impresión_** es esto —estiró una mano y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en un costado.

—¡Eh! ¡Para! —dije entre risas, alejándome.

—Y la **_idea_** es esto: ahora piensa en cómo se sintió. No es tan intenso ni real cuando lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? —asentí con la cabeza—. Es una ilusión complicada de usar si pretendes detener al enemigo haciéndole sentir un dolor descomunal, porque no vas a poder hacérselo sentir si no lo sientes tú primero.

—Entiendo —me peiné el cabello con los dedos lentamente—. Guau, eso sonó muy… filosófico.

—He estado leyendo a Hume —confesó, y sonreí.

—Vale, pero esto no me ayuda a controlar las ilusiones táctiles, ¿no?

—No creo —siguió lavando los platos—. Es curioso que te haya ocurrido de repente, quizá has mejorado tus poderes.

—No veo la mejora si no puedo controlarlos —me dediqué a ayudarle con los platos.

—Quizá estás demasiado centrada en lo que sientes o en la persona a quien lo proyectas. La única solución que veo es practicar y practicar —suspiré.

—Lo haré… Gracias, Killer.

—No hay nada que agradecer.


	18. Especial de Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad! He decidido escribir un capítulo especial para hoy ^^  
> Ligeramente fuera de la trama, pero las cosas que ocurrieron en este capítulo siguen siendo parte de la historia y los personajes lo recordarán.

—¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea? —susurré a Toba, y éste me mandó a callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tú confía en mí, va a ser la monda —susurró de vuelta, ahogando una risa al final.

Toba nos guiaba sigilosamente a Wire, Chum y a mí a la habitación de Killer. Aún era de madrugada y no había mucha gente despierta. Heat hubiera venido con nosotros, pero como era el turno de Killer en la cocina, no quería que envenenara su comida como venganza.

¿Por qué se querría vengar, preguntáis?

Bien, pues Toba había tenido la maravillosa idea de gastarle una broma navideña a Killer. Cuando la mente maestra del plan abrió la puerta de su camarote sin hacer ruido me arrepentí de no haberme quedado con Heat. Pero, por otra parte, quería ver cómo acababa esto...

Chum sujetaba una caja con adornos de Navidad: bolas de colores, estrellitas, lacitos, guirnaldas de oropel...

La idea surgió cuando Toba reparó en que el cabello largo de Killer parecía un árbol de Navidad. Ya imaginaréis por dónde van los tiros.

Killer dormía en su cama, su respiración lenta, el casco apartado en su mesita de noche y su rostro medio cubierto por la sábana y su propio cabello.

Toba hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuéramos un grupo de ladrones organizado colándonos en un banco. Pero estaba segura de que esto era más peligroso que robar un banco.

Siguiendo su orden, entramos con pies de plomo y comenzamos a decorar su cabello con los adornos de la caja. Chum por poco comienza a reírse, pero Wire lo hizo callar metiéndole una bola de oropel en la boca. Ahora fue mi turno de aguantarme la risa, pero por suerte no necesité de la "ayuda" de Wire.

Al acabar nuestro trabajo, Toba levantó el pulgar en signo de aprobación y salimos de la jaula del león que era Killer.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, todos soltamos el aire que estábamos aguantando y respiramos con normalidad.

—¡Uf! Qué tensión —exclamó Chum.

 **"Casi nos descubres",** Wire replicó, pero sin estar molesto.

—¿Pero tú viste lo divino que estaba? —se defendió Chum, y todos reímos.

Más tarde, Killer entró en el comedor para empezar a cocinar el menú de Navidad en la cocina. Todos los presentes se lo quedaron mirando, mejillas infladas conteniendo su risa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo sin haberse percatado de lo ocurrido. Menos mal que hoy no se le había pasado por la cabeza peinarse.

—¡N-nada! —dijo uno. Toba fue más atrevido:

—Noto el espíritu navideño corriendo por tus venas, eh, ¿Killer?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, oliéndose algo. El capitán entró por la puerta después de Killer, frotándose los ojos.

—Buenos días, Kid —saludó Killer.

—Buenos d- —Kid frenó— ¿Por qué coño pareces un elfo?

—¿Un qué? —Killer se dirigió a la cocina y cogió la tapa de una olla para usarla de espejo. Y entonces vio su cabello.

—... Toba... ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? —tenía un aura oscura envolviéndolo.

—¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió, con un pie preparado para salir corriendo.

—Los culpables ya pueden salir por patas —musitó mientras cogía dos sartenes, una en cada mano.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estábamos huyendo por todo el barco de un psicópata que nos mataría a sartenazos.

—¡Lo sentimos, Killer! ¡Haremos el turno de cocina por ti! —Chum gritó alargando las vocales con dramatismo.

—Es demasiado tarde para pedir clemencia —saltó una cantidad inhumana de metros hacia nuestras almas condenadas y nos propinó un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

El dolor iba a durar, pero la fotografía tan adorable que le había sacado a Killer durmiendo con los adornos también. Mereció la pena.

⍋☃❆｡❅*⋆☃⍋☃⋆*❅｡❆☃⍋

Como castigo, también tuvimos que hornear las galletas de Navidad que Killer tenía pensadas hacer (no nos dejó hacer la comida porque no quería que la arruináramos).

Estábamos decorando las galletas con glaseado. Había figuritas de hombre de jengibre, arbolitos (ahora tendría malos recuerdos con los árboles de navidad...), copitos de nieve, bastoncillos de caramelo...

Y de entre todas las galletas, había una que era picante. Muy picante.

Era como jugar a la ruleta rusa con galletas del infierno, una tradición que habían tenido Killer y Kid mucho antes de hacerse a la mar y que compartieron con toda la tripulación. Con los años, la tradición evolucionó.

Quien comiera la galleta diabólica tendría que vestirse de Santa Claus durante todo el día.

Después de la deliciosa comida de Killer (gracias a Dios que no nos dejó cocinar a nosotros), los tripulantes cantaban villancicos mientras esperaban a las galletas.

_—_ _♪_ _♬♩_ _¡Pero mira c_ _ómo beben los peces en el río! ~_ _♪_ _♬♩_

Cada uno cogió una galleta, y no se tardó mucho en escuchar al capitán gritar:

—¡Me cago en la pu-!

⍋☃❆｡❅*⋆☃⍋☃⋆*❅｡❆☃⍋

Ahora Eustass estaba vestido con un traje rojo de Santa Claus, un gorrito y una barba falsa.

—Maldita sea mi suerte... —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Hey, Santa! ¿Qué me vas a traer para Navidad? —bromeó Toba.

—Una somanta de puños, ¿qué te parece?

—M-mejor dáselo a los pobres, yo tampoco necesito regalos —se arrepintió. Yo pasé por el lado con una bandeja de galletas:

—Te queda bien el rojo, Kid —lo halagué a modo de broma (aunque sí le quedaba bien).

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué no te sientas en el regazo de Santa? —dijo con voz sensual, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y casi tirando las galletas—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás en la lista de niños malos? ¿Has sido una niña mala?

—¡Puaj! —me encogí ante los intentos de Eustass de molestarme con sus comentarios pervertidos, pues lo consiguió—. ¡No hables así! —reí un poco— Me siento sucia —dije para mí, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Eso es que eres... —Toba hizo una pausa dramática— _Claus_ trofóbica? —se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta en una sonrisa.

_Cri cri._

—Ha sido un chiste de mierda —Kid dijo.

—Y tú debes tener insuficiencia _renal_ , aguafiestas —le respondió.

—Dios santo...

—No soy más gracioso porque no me ent _RENO_ —hizo el simbolito de la pistola con los dedos.

—Se acabó, corre por tu vida.

—¿Por Tobida?

Empezaron a correr por todo el barco ante las risas jocosas de los demás.

⍋☃❆｡❅*⋆☃⍋☃⋆*❅｡❆☃⍋

Por la noche, algunas personas se intercambiaban regalos de Navidad. Me hice una nota mental de tener regalos preparados para el año que viene, pues en un barco en medio del mar no es posible ir a hacer compras navideñas cuando se necesita.

Me sorprendió cuando Kid me entregó una caja envuelta con papel de regalo rojo. El papel estaba algo desgarrado y había trozos de celo mal puestos, pero eso me hizo enternecer más. Sin duda Kid no tenía tacto alguno, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Lo tomé, algo incrédula, y lo abrí. Dentro de la caja había unas armas: cuchillas ocultas. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa, y Kid sonrió, ladino, sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Es lo que estaba construyendo aquel día, cuando no quería que lo vieses en mi mesa.

—Guau… No sé qué decir —me coloqué un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, demasiado sorprendida ante ese detalle, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como Kid.

—¡Yo también tengo un regalo! —Toba gritó. Apareció como el rayo y se subió a la mesa sujetando algo encima de nuestras cabezas.

Muérdago.

Si me hubiera podido ver en el reflejo de las pupilas de Kid, hubiera visto que estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear y a aplaudir. Kid miró al muérdago, y luego me miró a los ojos con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Antes de que Kid se acercara a mí, no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa: ¿Por qué no me desagradaba la idea de besarlo?

Kid me sujetó por la cintura, me acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso corto y gentil, cosa que no me hubiera esperado de Eustass, pero quizá fuera por el público.

Aun cuando se separó, sentí el fantasma de sus labios en los míos.

—Gracias por el regalo —carraspeé y dije para cambiar de rumbo la atención.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió y se fue a comer galletas.

El resto de la noche, Kid se veía mucho más animado que de costumbre.


	19. - Official Cover -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Not a chapter ><

Hi! I just wanted to share with you the cover of this story since I quite like how it turned out! ^^

And while we're at it, I want to show you another two covers of stories I have prepared, but I would like to know your opinions on which one should I start first; which one are you more interested in, etc ^^ 

I'll only start them once I finish this story though, so it may take a while 

Without further ado:

1\. KILLER'S GARDEN - ONE PIECE AU - Killer

Around 1980-1990. Our main character lives in Barcelona, working in a cemetery. Killer moves to that city and people start to rumour creepy things about him. He looks scary and dangerous, a criminal. But our MC finds out he's not as tough as they say he is. Killer works as a florist and is Catalan in this story (woohoo).

2\. ARS GALLERY - ONE PIECE AU - Trafalgar Law

n which, one day, MC wakes up and barely remembers anything from her life, but she receives a letter that tells her she got her dream job at a museum. Everything was going fine until she felt the paintings staring back at her... Is the museum haunted? Law as a ghost lol.

3\. PHOENIX ARCADE - ONE PIECE AU - Marco 

In which our main character, a rebel detective, gets locked in an arcade overnight by mistake and overhears a conversation she shouldn't have listened to. She managed to, by pure luck, save the owner of the arcade's life and gets a job as his bodyguard. Now, she must find out the mastermind behind a threat to kill him before it's too late.


	20. Ataque de la Marina

Después de unos días de celebración navideña, todos volvimos a la monotonía de la vida en el barco. Entrenar, cocinar, limpiar, fingir que no había tensión entre el capitán y yo...

Lo admito, sentía algo por Kid. No sabía el qué, pero algo sentía. Debía de estar volviéndome loca... ¿Cómo puede gustarme... él? Ya había repetido este monólogo en mi cabeza incontables veces, así que no añadiría un monólogo más a la lista.

Pero nadie dijo nada de diálogos.

—¿Estás enamorada de Kid? —Killer me preguntó mientras recibía sus estocadas con un palo de escoba.

Éste era su maravilloso entrenamiento para controlar mis sentimientos y, por ende, las ilusiones táctiles fuera de control. Sentía, más bien, que me utilizaba como conejillo de Indias para probar sus teorías tras leer libros de filosofía.

—Por última vez, no lo estoy —contesté algo avergonzada por el tema—. "Estar enamorado" es demasiado fuerte... —aparté la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿te atrae? —me mantuve callada unos segundos.

—... ¿Puede?

—Cuanto antes lo admitas, mejor. Controlando tus sentimientos controlarás tu poder.

—Tampoco puedes estar seguro; tan solo es tu hipótesis —esquivé una estocada.

—Y esta hipótesis es lo único que tenemos. Habrá que trabajar con ella.

—Sí —suspiré—. De todas formas, no es como si alguien se pudiera enamorar de alguien tan insensible, violento y tozudo.

—Y aun así te atrae —replicó el rubio. Hice un puchero.

—... Debo haber perdido la chaveta —inferí.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —Killer me tomó por sorpresa. Ya veo, una cucharada de mi propia medicina.

Me puse a pensar en ello. Supuse que... ¿el futuro? ¿la incertidumbre? Quizá el miedo de volver a perder algo… Ante mi silencio, Killer prosiguió.

—Debes saber que es la primera vez que Kid actúa así con alguien. Él también estaba muy confundido —soltó una risa seca—. Ya te lo puedes imaginar. La primera vez que la bestia sedienta de sangre siente algo diferente del odio —me hizo reír—. Difícilmente él te lo dirá, pero te aprecia, Berlian —asintió con la cabeza como si quisiera clavar sus palabras en mi mente.

—¿Me seguirá apreciando cuando sepa que le he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? —intenté bromear, pero realmente estaba preocupada. Killer se encogió de hombros.

—No pierdes nada por probar.

—¿Que no? —le solté, divertida— Estoy segura de que hay gente que ha perdido más por menos.

—Pero ellos no besaron al capitán.

—Pero- —me callé de golpe y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Buenas noticias —cambió de tema—. Has disminuido tus ilusiones táctiles; hoy he sentido solo la mitad de los golpes.

—No sé por qué me golpeas si vas a sentir tú también el dolor.

—Por algo he bajado la intensidad de los golpes —se puso el palo en el hombro, una mano en su cintura. Yo asentí, abatida. No debía haber dicho nada.

—Bien pensado, Killer —le dije con falsa amabilidad.

—Lo sé —me lanzó el palo—. Guárdalo.

Pero su última palabra fue apagada por el sonido de la campana en la cofa y un grito: "¡Barco de la Marina!". Killer se mostró preparado para la batalla.

—Olvídalo. Ve a por tus armas. ¡Todos a sus puestos! —recibió gritos afirmativos.

Fui rápidamente a la bodega para coger el regalo de Kid: las cuchillas ocultas. Me las coloqué en las muñecas y me dirigí a la cubierta con el palo aún en mi posesión. Un disparo de cañón me alertó mientras subía las escaleras. Me alivió el pensar que lo habíamos disparado nosotros, pues Kid cambiaba la trayectoria de cualquier bala que se acercara a nosotros.

Abrí la puerta. El barco aún estaba algo lejos, acercándose estratégicamente para que ambos navíos se situaran en paralelo.

—¡Por fin algo de diversión! —Kid rugió tras tirar el mástil del barco enemigo abajo con una bala de cañón.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Una batalla siempre era una buena distracción. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla había pasado a ser cuerpo a cuerpo. Algunos marines saltaban hacia nuestro barco con cuerdas, cayendo con ventaja sobre nuestros tripulantes. Ventaja que rápidamente desaparecía una vez tocaban el suelo y la sed de sangre innata de la tripulación de Kid hacía acto de presencia.

Un marine intentó atacarme por la espalda, a lo que me giré, golpeándole con la punta del palo en el pecho, haciendo que casi cayera hacia atrás. Antes de que se volviera a abalanzar sobre mí, desenvainé mis cuchillas y le asesté un golpe mortal.

Prefería acabar con sus vidas de forma rápida, indolora si era posible. No como cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba retorciendo el brazo de un marine gritando en el suelo. Suspiré. Válgame, Dios.

Íbamos ganando. En un acto desesperado, el capitán del barco de la Marina se abalanzó sobre mí, blandiendo su espada.

—¡Malditos piratas! —me gritó en la cara, con algunas lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Bloqueé su golpe con mis cuchillas, pero él era más fuerte. Tenía los brazos, a un centímetro de mi cara, temblando del esfuerzo para hacer frente al marine.

Iba a asestarle una patada en el costado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kid le había rebanado la cabeza por la espalda. Aparté la mirada, pero debería haberme tapado también las orejas para no oír el sonido de su cabeza chocando con el suelo.

—¿Era necesario? —susurré para mí misma.

—De nada —Eustass dijo engreídamente.

—Me las podía haber apañado yo solita —le contesté.

—Vas muy lenta —se quejó, y le clavó una espada que recogió del suelo a otro pobre marine—. Así nunca superarás mi récord.

—¿Récord?

Killer apareció saltando en el aire, sus guadañas girando tras apuñalar a tres marines más.

—1.933 —anunció. Kid sonrió y respondió otro número.

—2.189 —intuí que eran sus bajas totales.

El barco de la Marina ya se estaba hundiendo, y nuestra tripulación empezó a deshacerse de los cadáveres indeseados al mar.

—¿Berlian? —Killer dijo en tono de pregunta. Intuí que preguntaba por mi récord.

—Eh... —hice memoria. Los cinco de ahora, Umbra, y en Imbir...— ¿ocho?

Kid rio.

—Serían nueve si no me hubieras robado la baja —le eché en cara.

—Claro que sí, cielo —contestó burlonamente.

—Por algún sitio hay que empezar —Killer me defendió. Él empezó a hacer cuentas—. He visto que ahora has matado a cinco, y la sexta fue Umbra... ¿Y esos otros dos?

Maldito atento y calculador Killer. No se le escapa ni una.

—No siempre me dediqué al tarot en Imbir —respondí sin más y me fui a ayudar a Toba con la limpieza de la cubierta, ignorando sus miradas curiosas. La próxima vez haría desaparecer nuestro barco con una ilusión de camuflaje, Dios santo, qué estropicio. Había sangre por todos lados. Iba a costar de limpiar...

—Estoy muerta —me lancé en un sofá en una habitación cuya existencia desconocía hasta ahora. Al parecer, ahí es donde se reunían los de alto rango y hablarían de sus cosillas importantes, supongo.

Habíamos terminado de limpiar todo y me dolían los brazos. Heat se dejó caer en un sillón, Chum al lado de Heat, y Toba simplemente se tiró al suelo.

—Hazme hueco —Eustass me dijo con un gesto de mano para que me moviera. Me senté normal para dejarle sitio.

Killer estaba leyendo un libro de portada azul. Estaba algo lejos, pero pude discernir algunas letras, recreando el título: "Discurso del método", de Descartes.

El resto se pusieron a charlar o a jugar al póker. Yo estaba demasiado agotada, así que cerré los ojos, intentando descansar. En algún momento me debí haber dormido porque, cuando abrí los ojos, todos se habían marchado salvo Kid, sobre quien tenía mi cabeza recostada. Vi que estaba leyendo el libro de su escritorio de aquella vez: " _Noland el mentiroso"._

Me iba a incorporar, pero la mano de Eustass me lo impidió a medio camino y me volvió a empujar hacia su regazo.

—Descansa —ordenó. Ya no tenía ganas de descansar, pero no me atreví a levantarme.

Pensé en que aquella era una buena oportunidad para hablar. Sin levantarme, me giré para estar boca arriba en su regazo, observando cómo leía. Las pupilas de Kid se posaron en mí por un momento, pero, con la misma rapidez, volvieron a mirar al libro.

Menos mal que Kid empezó a hablar, porque no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿De dónde salieron esas dos bajas más? —cerró el libro y me miró.

—¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?

—La larga; quiero los detalles. Pero que tampoco sea eterna, no tengo mucha paciencia —apoyó la cabeza en su mano. No tenía que decírmelo dos veces para que lo creyera.

—Bueno, pues... —organicé la versión reducida en mi cabeza—. Cuando mi abuelo volvió estaba cada vez más débil y solo yo podía hacerme cargo de la granja (era nuestro trabajo). El dinero escaseaba, así que me metí en peleas ilegales para sobrevivir. Aquello escaló y escaló... Me metí en una banda —sonreí débilmente—. Supongo que se nos podía considerar como criminales. Pero eran muy buenos amigos míos... —me di cuenta de que empezaba a divagar y volví a coger el hilo—. En fin, una banda enemiga de la zona la tomó con nosotros por dinero y se cargaron a toda mi banda. Yo solo me pude cargar a dos de ellos —me mordí el labio, reviviendo aquel sentimiento de impotencia.

No me había percatado durante la narración, pero Kid estaba acariciando mi cabello, que caía como una cascada por su regazo.

—¿Cómo es entonces que cuando te vi estabas dedicándote a la brujería? —dijo, y me aguanté las ganas de corregirle. Y dale con lo de "bruja".

—Desde aquel día no quise volver a saber nada de la vida que llevaba. Mi abuelo me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el oficio de la clarividencia, así que lo aproveché para ganarme la vida.

—Pensé que se nacía con el don para ello —comentó él.

—Seguramente —parpadeé con lentitud—. Pero yo no nací con ese don. Nunca creí que en ello.

Kid pareció procesar aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo podías no creer si sabías hacer esa...magia? —dijo sin entender. Suspiré. Le estaba costando pillarlo. A cada segundo se me estaba haciendo más difícil decirlo.

—Mi abuelo sí se acordaba del viaje de Fatamorgana —confesé, y Kid abrió los ojos—. Me contó todo sobre sus viajes y, cuando murió, yo pensaba en hacer el mismo viaje y llegar a la isla para enseñarle el tesoro que nunca pudo conseguir.

—Me lo imaginé cuando descubrí que la rata de su compañero sí se acordaba, pero no me lo quiso contar por miedo —dijo con voz ronca, y me fue imposible identificar la emoción tras ella— Pero ¿qué tiene esto que ver?

Tomé aire y pude decir con un hilo de voz.

—Te mentí, Kid.

Notaba el estómago revuelto y un frío incómodo se apoderó de mí. Sentí la necesidad de erguirme, y esta vez no me lo impidió. Puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Explícate —ordenó sin mirarme.

—Siempre he sido una farsante. Nada de mis lecturas era verdad. Así que cuando viniste tú, hice lo único que sé: mentir. Mentir para salvarme el pellejo. No vi nada real en las cartas, no vi nada en tu futuro, no vi nada en tu mano —casi quería reír—. Lo único real es la ruta del viaje y peligros en Fatamorgana; en eso no os he mentido. Hubiera sido un suicidio hacerlo —me recosté en el sofá, como si decir todo aquello me hubiera cansada más que correr un maratón.

—¿Entonces qué me importa?

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Eustass. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, y sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sorda? He dicho que "¿qué me importa?" —se levantó—. Lo que quiero es llegar a esa isla. Me da igual si la ruta hacia el tesoro te la ha dicho tu abuelo, Dios, o un duendecillo del bosque —apoyó su mano en el reposabrazos del sofá, cerniéndose sobre mi figura sentada.

Alcé la mirada para mirarle a los ojos. Sentía que sus pupilas de color ámbar me aprisionaban, que me ahogaba en ellas como si me hundiera en arenas movedizas.

—Pero sigue sin gustarme que me mientan —gruñó en voz baja. Me mordí el labio ante esas palabras. Me pregunto si me cortará primero los brazos o las piernas. Quizá todas las extremidades a la vez.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja—. Pero era eso o me matabas —intenté razonar. Kid pareció pensar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se irguió—. Y no matarte ha sido la mejor opción —lo decía con una frivolidad tal que no sabía si preocuparme o no.

No terminó ahí.

—¿Me has mentido en algo más?

Negué con la cabeza instintivamente, pensando después en si me faltaba algo por confesar.

Kid se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Como tu capitán, te ordeno que no vuelvas a mentirme —me hizo sentir pequeña con su mirada.

—Sí, capitán.

—Ni a hacerme creer cosas que no son.

—Sí, capitán.

—Deberías empezar por decirme la verdad.

—Sí, capitán.

—¿Te gusto?

—Sí, capit- ¿Qué? —me tomó por sorpresa.

—Contéstame con la verdad. No me hagas vivir pensando que tengo alguna oportunidad de que me veas como a algo más que tu capitán si no es así —se acercó un poco más. Exhalé, mis ojos bajando hasta sus labios inconscientemente.

Ahí estaba, el momento que había temido todo este tiempo.

Una situación de la que no podía escapar.

Las palabras que temía pronunciar, pero que las dije.

—Me gustas, Kid.

Casi sin ser consciente de mis actos, me acerqué con una lentitud dolorosa hacia su rostro. Kid, más impaciente que yo, se tomó la libertad de acortar la distancia y besarme. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco y un hormigueo agradable bajó por mi espalda. Me tomó por la nuca, sus dedos entretejiéndose en mi pelo, profundizando el beso.

Mis sospechas se confirmaban aquí, y es que el primer beso bajo el muérdago, tan tierno y sencillo, fue solo producto de las miradas ajenas. La intimidad dejaba salir la verdadera actitud de Kid.

Sus labios acariciando los míos con intensidad me hacían querer suspirar, y mi mano se dirigió a su cuello en un intento de que no se alejara, mas se cayó por su hombro como un peso muerto cuando Kid me levantó del sofá y me puso de pie, tomándose mi movimiento anterior como una invitación.

Sujetó mis caderas para acercarme más a él y mis manos se sujetaron de sus hombros, sintiendo que me iba a caer hacia atrás. Por fortuna para mis pulmones, se separó para tomar aire e hice lo mismo.

Kid me miró sin decir nada, respirando un poco agitadamente y pasando su lengua por el interior de sus mejillas. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su barbilla, ansiosos de tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos separaron de golpe, quedándonos incómoda y sospechosamente a medio metro de separación, de pie, en medio de la sala.

—Lo siento, me olvidé de... —Toba entró por la puerta e hizo el ademán de ir a la mesa donde estaban jugando póker previamente para recoger algo, parándose en seco cuando vio la situación.

Aparté mi mirada, como si el suelo de repente fuera muy interesante. A Kid le pareció interesante mirar el techo. Toba tomó lo que vino a buscar sin quitar la vista de encima de nosotros. Soltó una risilla de confidente y se alejó marcha atrás. Intenté que no se me escapara la risa.

— _Vaaaaleeee_ —alargó las vocales y guiñó el ojo—. Au —se había chocado con la puerta. Se recolocó y siguió caminando hacia atrás—. _Vaaaaleeee..._ —cerró la puerta lentamente.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo unos diez segundos que se hicieron más largos en el momento hasta que no pude contener una risa. Kid me miró como si estuviera loca, pero también lo vi sonreír.

—¿Dónde está el chiste? —me revolvió el cabello con la mano.

—Si lo ves desde fuera, tiene su gracia —contesté entre risas.

—Desde fuera —rio y me pasó su brazo por el hombro, tirándome para sentarme en el sofá junto a él. Dimos un pequeño bote al caer—. Voy a seguir leyendo, puedes estirarte y dormir —cogió el librito de la mesa.

—¿Sabes leer? Creí que solo mirabas los dibujos —bromeé, y recibí un golpe en la frente del libro—. Au —reí. Menos mal que era de tapa blanda.

Me volví a dormir en el regazo de Kid.


	21. Cuenta regresiva

Quedaban 13 días para llegar a Fatamorgana cuando confesé a Kid que no era un oráculo de verdad.

En estos momentos, si mis cálculos no eran erróneos, quedaban tan solo 5 días. Quedaba poco tiempo, y a mí me quedaba poca paciencia, puesto que Toba no paró de hacer comentarios obscenos y contarle a todo el mundo lo que vio en aquella sala entre el capitán y yo.

>>—¡CHICOS, EL CAPITÁN Y BER-! —le tapé la boca con mi mano.

>>—¿Quieres callarte un rato? —le reproché por decimoquinta vez aquel día. Las primeras veces no podía evitar ruborizarme, pero tras estar todo el día detrás de él para que no soltase ninguna tontería me había vuelto inmune.

>>—Sabía que acabaría ocurriendo algo entre vosotros —se dirigió a mí.

>>—¿Tú también ves el futuro? —bromeé.

Kid me dijo que no tenía por qué contárselo al resto de la tripulación, lo cual agradecí. Sobre todo, por el pobre Toba, quien casi muere ahogado por mi culpa. También sobrevivió gracias a mí, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

Y, además, Kid, siendo el cabrón que era, quería mantener la mentira del tarot para sacar partido de ello. Se enfadó un poco cuando le dije que no iba a cobrar a la tripulación por leerles las cartas, pero se le pasó rápido.

Parecía que había comenzado a domarlo, y me sentía la domadora de leones más poderosa de la Tierra. Bueno, Killer me superaba en ese aspecto, teniendo más experiencia para tratar con Kid, pero ya llegaría a su nivel.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en este barco? ¿Casi dos meses? No era mucho tiempo. Pero si lo miramos desde las circunstancias del primer día, nunca me hubiera imaginado sobrevivir tantos días.

Esbocé una sonrisa recordándolas. Cuando empezó a gustarme la idea de estar aquí, me atemorizaba la idea de forjar una relación con cualquier miembro de la relación. Inconscientemente, supongo, quería evitar que me pudiera volver a ocurrir lo mismo que en Imbir en un futuro. Así que intentaba actuar como si no me importasen o como si no me estuviera empezando a gustar el capitán, pensando que así evitaría más desgracias.

Detuve mis pensamientos para mirar alrededor, como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y alguien lo hubiera oído. Pero no, no había moros en la costa. Me recosté en la borda de nuevo.

En fin, nunca se me dio bien ocultar mis sentimientos, y eso había desencadenado los siguientes sucesos que me habían llevado hasta este momento. Estiré el cuello al cielo, cerrando los ojos, pensando en qué habría ocurrido si hubiera tomado otras decisiones...

Quizá ya estaría en el fondo del mar.

Algo me cayó en la cara y cayó después en el suelo con un golpe seco.

—Pero ¿qué...? —miré al suelo.

Era un periódico. La gaviota mensajera se posó en la barandilla y le coloqué las monedas que costaba en la bolsita que le colgaba del cuello. Me graznó lo que intuí era un "gracias" o un "adiós" y empezó a volar, siguiendo su ruta.

Eran una monada. ¡Hasta llevaban un gorrito! Cuando Kid vio que me quedé embelesada, hace días, viendo cómo recogía el periódico de sus alitas, me preguntó:

>>—¿Qué te pasa? —se giró a mirarme—. ¿Tan guapo soy? —empezó a sonreír, pero mis palabras detuvieron su sonrisa.

>>—¡Es la primera vez que veo una gaviota mensajera! —me emocioné—. Dios mío, son adorables... —me llevé ambas manos a la cara mientras miraba cómo se iba volando.

>>—Ah, claro, la gaviota —disimuló—. Si tanto te gustan, encárgate tú de recoger el periódico; a mí me tienen harto. Normalmente me lo tiran a la cara...

Y desde entonces era mi trabajo. Recogí el periódico y me dirigí al comedor, donde aún estaba la mayoría de gente tras comer.

—¡Llegó el correo! —se lo lancé a Kid, y todos se reunieron a su alrededor para leerlo.

—A ver, a ver —Toba saltaba por encima del hombro del capitán.

—"Los Piratas de Kid arrasan con barco de la Marina" —Kid leyó con una mueca sádica.

Justo cuando me senté al lado de Chum, quien me ofreció una galleta, Toba exclamó.

—¡Berli, que sales en el periódico! —lo robó de las manos de Eustass para ponérmelo en frente de la cara—. ¡Tienes una recompensa!

Cogí el periódico impactada. Miré a una esquina del artículo de la masacre que cometimos y...

—¿60.000.000 _berries_? —casi me atraganto con la galleta.

—Aún te queda un buen trecho —Kid se sentó a mi lado—, pero esto significa que ya eres oficialmente una pirata a los ojos de todos —sonrió.

—No sé si alegrarme de que mi cabeza tenga precio —bromeé.

—Gajes del oficio —respondió Toba—. ¡Eh! ¡Deberíamos celebrar otra fiesta!

—¿Otra? —se me escapó. Pero nadie me oyó, porque ya había gente preguntando "¿Fiesta? ¿Cuándo?" como un coro de gaviotas graznando.

—Solo pensáis en beber... —Kid negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y proclamó en voz alta—. En cuatro días llegaremos a la isla Fatamorgana, el objetivo por el que hemos estado luchando. El último día, como recompensa, podéis celebrar lo que queráis —hizo un gesto cansado con la mano y se volvió a sentar, arrancándome el periódico de las manos.

—"Avistamientos de fantasmas en la misteriosa isla del oeste" ... —siguió leyendo titulares en voz baja.

Y así, empezó una cuenta regresiva.

»»————————⍟————————««

**_Quedan 4 días:_ **

—Concéntrate —Killer repetía de vez en cuando. Pero esta vez no me estaba apaleando, no. Ahora le había dado por practicar la espada, conforme con mis habilidades ilusionistas.

Al menos variaba un poco.

—Lo intento —contesté a duras penas mientras intentaba esquivar o bloquear sus ataques, lo que menos daño me causara. Después de varios minutos luchando, descubrí que no había diferencia de daño.

—Muy lenta —se quejó.

—¿Qué te esperabas? —murmuré, blandiendo mi espada lo más rápido que podía. Me costaba seguir los movimientos del rubio. Iba a una velocidad tal que no parecía ni deslizar los brazos; parecía que se teletransportaban.

Poco después paramos el entrenamiento.

—Está bien. Suficiente por hoy —dijo tajante. Me quería tirar al suelo. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido más duro.

Por algún motivo, parecía más serio y reservado que de normal. Probablemente se hubiera estado desquitando en la pelea conmigo. ¿Por qué me tuvo que elegir a mí como saco de boxeo?

**_Quedan 3 días:_ **

—De acuerdo, este es el plan —Kid articuló sentado en el sofá. Su brazo me rodeaba la cintura, atrayéndome a él mientras explicaba las maniobras del barco que habría que realizar al entrar en las aguas de Fatamorgana.

Me había acostumbrado a su necesidad de estar más cerca de mí de lo normal, pero no creía que fuera a acostumbrarme a que esas sutiles muestras de afecto fueran delante de la tripulación.

Creo que ellos estaban tan incómodos como yo. Ellos fingiendo no ver nada, y yo fingiendo no notar nada.

Perfecto.

**_Quedan 2 días:_ **

—Berlian, el arroz —Killer me pidió que le pasara la bolsa del armario.

—Aquí tienes —se la di, intentando sonar amable para contrarrestar su mal humor de los últimos días. No me dio las gracias.

Pero tampoco debía preocuparme, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, los piratas no parecían muy dispuestos a decir "gracias" o "de nada". ¿Le estaba buscando los tres pies al gato?

Continuamos cocinando la cena, y juraría que había oído a Killer suspirar.

Tres veces.

**_Queda 1 día:_ **

—¡Toba, cuidado con las botellas! —le grité desde la cocina. El muy bruto llevaría más de diez a la vez, organizando los preparativos para la fiesta—. El capitán te matará si las rompes.

—¡Primero deberá atraparme! —salió corriendo con las botellas y, milagrosamente, ninguna se cayó. ¿Estaba borracho de buena mañana?

—Berlian, ¿puedes llevar esto a la cubierta? —Heat me puso una caja llena de lamparitas de aceite en las manos, como si ya hubiera respondido que sí.

—Claro —el peliazul asintió y me dejó marchar.

En la cubierta estaba Wire, apoyado contra el mástil, medio dormido. Dejé la caja en el suelo y me puse de cuclillas delante de él.

 **"¿Mala noche?",** pregunté tras moverle un poco para llamar su atención y que abriera los ojos.

Él solo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sonreí. Le puse una mano en el hombro, masajeándolo un poco y dirigiéndome después de vuelta a la caja.

Lo dejaría descansar. Tomé una de las lámparas y empecé a colgarlas por el barco.

—¡Por fin fiesta! —Toba alargó la vocal final, agitando dos botellas al aire, derramando algunas gotas al suelo. El resto de gente bebía y charlaba en el comedor.

—Pero si llevas desde la mañana de fiesta, _zumbao'_ —Chum le propinó una colleja, causando que se derramara más líquido al suelo.

—¿Queréis dejar de malgastar el ron bueno? —Kid se acercó a la escena. Por desgracia, se resbaló con el líquido y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Mirándole el lado bueno, su gigante abrigo le habría amortiguado la caída. Aunque no creía que le fuera a gustar haberse manchado su precioso abrigo. Se levantó de mala gana, rechinando los dientes.

—Toba... —emitió en señal de aviso.

—L-lo siento, capitán —aun borracho sabía cuándo no joder con Kid. Éste último se quitó el abrigo, observando el estropicio.

—Tch —soltó un sonido de descontento. Luego pareció pensar en algo, y se giró a mirarme—. Déjala afuera en la barandilla para que se seque.

—¿Por qué tengo que dejarla yo? —me cuestioné en un murmullo, y Kid carraspeó de forma extraña. Me guiñó un ojo.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando qué clase de código morse había sido aquel.

—Porque sí, ahora ve —insistió con el brazo estirado ofreciéndome el abrigo. Fingí haber entendido su mensaje secreto y cogí el abrigo, saliendo de la sala.

¿Pero por qué querría dejarla a secar si no la había lavado? Se le iba a arruinar el abrigo...

Al salir, lo dejé en la barandilla, con cuidado de que no resbalara y cayera. Bien pensado, no querría ser la culpable de la muerte del abrigo favorito del capitán. Me quedaría ahí a vigilar.

Me recosté a un lado, una mano sujetando el abrigo (por si acaso), observando la cubierta vacía. La madera era iluminada por las lámparas que coloqué previamente en la mañana. Debería haberme traído una bebida para pasar el rato.

Un minuto después, la puerta del comedor se abrió. Eustass se dirigió hacia dónde yo estaba.

—¿Por qué sales? —le pregunté confusa, y él me respondió con una expresión aún más confusa.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró a una parte lateral más oculta del barco. Antes de que me separara de la barandilla, arrastré el abrigo para que cayera al suelo, temiendo que cayera al mar en mi ausencia.

—¿Ocurre al-? —mis palabras fueron cortadas por sus labios atacando los míos. Pude identificar que había estado bebiendo el mismo licor que me regaló la noche de la primera fiesta.

Me atrevería a decir que este beso era incluso más desesperado que el anterior. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras empezó a bajar sus besos por mi barbilla, mi cuello, mis hombros...

—Kid... —suspiré, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. Me contestó con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Llevo días deseando volver a besarte —susurró con sus labios a un centímetro de los míos.

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto? —pregunté divertida.

—Porque no pillabas ninguna de mis indirectas, preciosa —me echó en cara y me besó con pasión el cuello, mordiéndome en el hombro como si quisiera marcar su territorio.

—Oh —respondí al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, en el momento, no había entendido ninguna indirecta que me había lanzado. Ahora tenían sentido, como cuando me dijo que me quedara después de la reunión, a lo que yo respondí: "Pero es tarde, tengo sueño", o cuando me dijo de acompañarlo a cenar en su taller y le contesté que ya había cenado.

En mi defensa, diré que podría haber sido un poco más claro.

No tuve tiempo de seguir divagando en mis memorias porque Kid volvió a besarme, sujetando mis caderas. Me acercó más a él. O quizá fue él el que se acercó más a mí. La cosa es que ahora, Kid, había introducido su lengua en mi boca, jugueteando con mi propia lengua.

Si antes tenía calor, ahora era una estufa andante. Me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza, intentando seguirle el ritmo pese a no saber qué estaba haciendo. Si hubiera sido una batalla, él había ganado. Cuando se separó, sonrió levemente y me levantó por las caderas, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas y aprisionándome contra la pared para que no cayera. Por la sorpresa, casi se me escapa un grito.

— _Shhh_ —susurró muy cerca de mi oído—. Sería mejor que no saliera nadie a ver qué ocurre... A no ser que te vaya ese rollo —levantó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona. Le respondí con un golpe flojo en el hombro.

—¡Claro que no! —susurré de vuelta.

—Pero lo hace más emocionante, ¿no crees? —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome encoger de hombros ligeramente como reacción.

—S-si tú lo dices... —tartamudeé— ¡Kid! —me puse una mano en la oreja cuando noté cómo me lamió. Si Kid hubiera sido calvo, yo sería la cosa más roja del barco ahora mismo.

Él tan solo rio en voz baja, dejándome de pie con cuidado. Se oyó una puerta abrirse un Toba borracho caminando por la cubierta.

—¿Todo bien, _chicooos?_ —dijo con dificultad, buscando el origen del grito que acababa de soltar. 

Me palpé las mejillas, intentando que la sangre dejara de concentrarse en mi cara, y salí de mi escondite.

—¡T-todo bien! —actué con normalidad y Kid hizo lo mismo, cogiendo su abrigo del suelo.

—Oh, Berli, ahí estás —Toba hablaba, pero sentía que no sabía lo que decía. Tampoco estaba segura de que viera tan solo a una "Berli", este hombre debería estar viendo doble como mínimo—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te has hecho daño? —señaló mi cuello.

Mierda. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, como si hubiera sido capaz de ver las marcas rojizas en mi cuello. Me lo tapeé con la mano, no habiéndome esperado que ocurriera esto.

—N-no, ha debido ser una reacción alérgica a... algo —contesté con una sonrisa falsa. Toba no cambió su expresión. Podría haberle dicho la verdad y se hubiera quedado igual.

—Ahh —se llevó la botella a los labios, asintiendo. Kid apareció por detrás de mí y lo presentí sonriendo.

—Toba, vuelve adentro, anda —le ordenó con tono de sugerencia y él acató.

—Sí, capitán —volvió adentro mientras se bebía hasta la última gota de alcohol de la botella.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Kid me colocó su abrigo, enrollándome como un rollito de primavera, me levantó y me puso sobre su hombro.

—Quizá tenías razón, es mejor un lugar más privado —se burló.

Menuda nochecita me esperaba.

**_¡Hola! Este es un pequeño aviso, y es que puede que tarde más de lo normal en subir el próximo capítulo porque empiezo enero con muchos exámen_ es ╥﹏╥ _Cuando terminen, volveré a subir capítulo. Ya queda poco para el final_ (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)**


	22. Segundo de a bordo

Bostecé, dejando mi taza sobre la mesa.

 **“¿Mala noche?”,** Wire, quien estaba sentado delante de mí, preguntó.

—Algo así… —respondí.

El pasadizo marino se podía ver desde bien temprano por la mañana, y la tripulación ya había arriado las velas para que el viento no nos estampara contra las rocas punzantes. Íbamos a tardar un buen rato en cruzar así, pero era la manera más segura.

Por algún motivo, el cielo se veía más oscuro que otros días, pero no había nubes. No había pájaros. No había sonidos. Estaba demasiado silencioso, y eso solo aumentaba el ambiente perturbador.

La poca luz que venía del sol matutino desapareció cuando entramos totalmente dentro del pasillo marino. Las paredes eran más altas que nuestro mástil, impidiendo que la luz entrara o saliera de allí. La isla nos dejó entrar, pero me pregunté si nos dejaría salir también.

Nos pasamos las horas siguientes con los nervios en la garganta, afuera, casi en absoluto silencio. Solo observando el agua y las paredes cerniéndose sobre nosotros, como si un peligro inminente nos acechara.

No solo “como si”. De hecho, había un peligro: la maldición.

Mi abuelo me dijo que era en este pasadizo que los espíritus lanzaban una maldición a cualquiera que cruzara su mirada con uno de ellos. La cosa era que esos espíritus no eran visibles al ojo humano.

Para evitar problemas, estaba concentrada en hacer desaparecer nuestro barco de los ojos de cualquier persona ajena al barco. Kid sugirió simplemente cubrirnos los ojos o mirar al suelo, pero no iba a jugármela. No sabíamos de dónde podrían venir esos espíritus. Así que decidí que la mejor idea era que ellos tampoco pudieran vernos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se sintieron como horas. Era difícil mantener una ilusión tan grande por tanto tiempo. Estaba empezando a marearme.

Por suerte, más luz entró en mi campo de visión. Dirigí mi mirada a proa y vi que las paredes rocosas se estaban haciendo cada vez más y más bajas, desapareciendo en el agua a medida que cruzábamos. Unos kilómetros más allá, ya podíamos vislumbrar tierra.

Quise levantarme e ir a verla más de cerca, pero me puse de pie demasiado rápido, teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual. Luego, solo vi negro. Y, en un instante, como si mis memorias fueran una cinta de película y alguien hubiera cortado una parte de ellas, vi la enfermería.

—Te dije que no era necesario —Kid se quejó cuando vio que abrí los ojos. No me sorprendió que fueran las primeras palabras que salieran de su boca en vez de un “¿Qué tal te encuentras?”. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

—Podrías haber perdido a media tripulación a tu manera, deja de ser tan cabezota —dije sin circunloquios. No estaba de humor para ellos.

Killer entró en la habitación con un cubo de agua y una toalla pequeña.

—Ponte esto en la frente, estás ardiendo —dijo el rubio.

—Gracias —le respondí.

—Killer, échale un ojo, necesito ir a hablar con la tripulación —Kid dijo.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —lo paré antes de que marchara—. ¿Que esta isla está llena de espejismos? No deben confiar en nada… —puse énfasis en la última parte.

—Ahora iba —Kid giró la cabeza ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación—. Deja de preocuparte. No te hará ningún bien.

Ahora estaba a solas con Killer. Me erguí, adoptando una posición sentada en la cama. Él mojó el trapo en el cubo, lo escurrió y me lo dio. Presioné el paño frío contra mi frente ardiendo, sintiéndome mucho mejor, pero solo por los primeros segundos. Después del séptimo o así, el dolor agudo en mis sienes aparecía de nuevo.

Killer estaba sentado en la silla, mirando a través de la ventana.

—Es extraño —habló— pensar que, en un principio, al salir de esta isla, ya no tendrías por qué seguir en este barco —no se volteó a mirarme.

—Siempre estáis a tiempo de lanzarme al mar —bromeé. Killer soltó una pequeña risa.

—No, no creo que nadie quisiera eso.

—Seguro que no pensabas lo mismo al principio —afirmé.

—No —admitió—. Pero las cosas cambian.

Casi me hizo sonreír, el hecho de pensar que había hecho suficiente progreso como para pertenecer a esta tripulación.

—¿Sabes? —prosiguió—. No debería haberte llamado mentirosa. Algo de magia sí que hacías, porque me tenías hipnotizado —me miró.

—¿Qué? —solté una risa incómoda, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama.

—No soporto ver cómo Kid es el único en tu cabeza —se llevó las manos al casco, haciendo sonar un “ _clic”_ —. Siento que debería haber sido yo el que ocupara ese lugar, pero… —empezó a quitarse la máscara con una lentitud agonizante— supongo que me conformaré con ser también tu segundo de a bordo —me plantó un beso en la frente—. Quizás en otra vida tenga más suerte —susurró.

El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora, y la repentina confesión me hizo sonrojar. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Era una broma?

—¿De qué hablas, Killer? —murmuré anonadada. Su mano no dejó de acariciar mi mejilla con dulzura.

—No pretendas hacerme creer que no sientes nada —su cabello cubría en parte su rostro, pero podía ver que llevaba un pintalabios parecido al de Kid, y que sus ojos eran de un azul precioso que penetraban mi alma. Tragué saliva.

—Esto no está bien… —fue lo único que pude susurrar tras un minuto de meditación. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorándome de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? No entraba en mi cabeza. Mis pensamientos colisionaban entre ellos como rocines desbocados; algunos desaparecían ante la colisión, otros perdían y otros ganaban sobre el otro. ¿Cómo sabía siquiera que era amor lo que sentía?

—Ya he avisado a la tripula… —Kid entró en la habitación— …ción.

Oh, no. De repente, me sentía la protagonista de una telenovela barata. Temí que en cualquier momento Kid se pusiera hecho una fiera, gritando: “¿¡Qué haces besando a la lisiada?!”*, pero no lo hizo. Por suerte.

Killer, por el contrario, estaba muy calmado y actuaba como si no acabara de ocurrir nada. Lo miré de reojo, confusa por la situación. Espera, ¿cuándo se había vuelto a poner la máscara?

—No me mires así —empezó a hablar Killer—. ¿Creías que iba a hacer algo como esto a sabiendas de que Kid está coladito por ti sin consultárselo?

Parpadeé, abatida. A veces sentía que era la única que no se enteraba de las cosas en este barco.

—Mira quién habla —Kid rio con sorna. Si Killer hubiera tenido su máscara quitada, estoy segura de que lo hubiera visto poner los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces… nadie está enfadado, ¿no? —pregunté, aliviada.

—No —respondieron los dos a la vez. Asentí, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a aquello.

—No te sorprendas —se acercó Kid—. Ya deberás imaginarte que ninguno de los dos pretende ser tu único príncipe azul. Tú tampoco deberías.

—Lo que Kid quiere decir es —Killer tomó la palabra— que no te pedimos que elijas. Eres de libre de olvidar esta conversación, o de dejarte llevar… —acercó su mano hacia mí, pero me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta.

—¿N-no podíais dejar eso para otro momento? —dije abochornada—. Ya hemos llegado a la isla después de meses esperando este momento, no perdamos más tiempo —salí a cubierta sin mirarlos a los ojos.

»»———————⍟————————««

Kid soltó una risa.

—Así se habla —siguió el mismo camino que Berlian.

—Quizá ha sido muy repentino —Killer se frotó la nuca, siguiendo al capitán.

Kid miraba con admiración la silueta de Berlian. Aquella chica que le había impresionado con sus intentos de valentía frente a él, el temido pirata Eustass ‘Captain’ Kid. Tras esos ojos trémulos que lo miraban al principio, se escondía una gran fuerza y ambición. Admitiría que lo primero que le llamó la atención en la taberna fue su físico, pero no se arrepintió al ver que no era lo único llamativo de ella: nadie que no formara parte de la tripulación había peleado con sus hombres y sobrevivido, arriesgó su vida para salvar a Toba de las fauces del mar… Aquello le siguió pareciendo una tontería: arriesgar su vida por un pirata. Por unos piratas que la habían secuestrado.

Pero Kid pensaba que, si no estás preparado a morir, deberías mantenerte alejado de estos mares, y la actitud resiliente de la joven lo había cautivado. Hasta le hizo una gracia morbosa el hecho de que hubiera escondido que no era un oráculo de verdad, pero aquella nimiedad no lo separaba de su objetivo: Fatamorgana. El lugar donde aguardaba uno de los tesoros más valiosos del Nuevo Mundo. La leyenda contaba que nadie lo había visto nunca, pero las leyendas nunca cuentan toda la verdad. Y, como Bonaventura, el abuelo de Berlian, Kid sabía de la existencia del talismán capaz de devolver los muertos a la vida. No se lo había contado a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Killer. Él quería tener tal objeto en su posesión para la seguridad de su tripulación. Ya había perdido a varios hombres antes y, pese a que él podía matar sin piedad a cualquiera, sin remordimientos, no soportaba que la gente se metiera con _sus_ hombres. Era hipócrita y egoísta, pero, al fin y al cabo, todos lo somos en cierta medida.

Killer seguía al capitán, unos pasos más atrás. “Desconfianza” era la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en Berlian los primeros días. No entendía por qué el capitán querría arriesgarse a que una estafadora los estuviera llevando a una muerte segura, y se pasó varias noches sin dormir, maldiciéndose, cuando había empezado a abrirse a ella. Pero, como a Kid, le sorprendió ver que no se rendía. También acabó por cautivarlo. Se preguntó qué le pasaba cuando su corazón se aceleraba por estar cerca de ella, cada vez que la miraba.

Kid la admiraba y apreciaba, quería protegerla. Killer también la apreciaba y lo embelesaba, quería verla feliz. Ninguno con sentimientos más sinceros que el otro. Ella se encontraba entre el ámbar y el zafiro.

»»———————⍟————————««

—¿Todo bien, Berlian? —Heat me preguntó, recostado en la pared—. Nos preocupaste cuando te desmayaste.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Habré usado mucha energía para cruzar —le sonreí, ignorando mi corazón que latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo, lo tomé como una buena señal el hecho de que Heat no mostró síntomas de haber percibido sus latidos. Aquello significaba que había logrado controlar sus ilusiones táctiles. Si Killer estaba en lo cierto, ¿significaba aquello también que había controlado sus sentimientos?

No estaba tan segura. En este tiempo, he aprendido a apreciar a toda la tripulación (aunque no recordase el nombre de algunos). ¿Estaba bien que apreciara más a Killer y a Kid? Si es que “apreciar” era la palabra correcta para usar en este contexto… Unas semanas atrás hubiera dicho que “amar” tampoco era la palabra correcta, pero ¿quién definía lo que era el amor? Quería a mis padres. Pese a todo, quería a mi abuelo. Diantres, dentro de la amistad, hasta quería a Toba, Heat, Wire, Chum... No quería que nada malo les pasase y me sentía feliz con ellos. Entonces, podía decir que quería a Kid y a Killer, ¿no?

Sí… Decidí que sí. Había diferentes formas de amar, y yo iba a decidir cómo y a quién amar sin que nadie me lo impusiese. Con otro peso habiendo dejado mis hombros y la emoción de haber llegado a nuestro tan ansiado destino, me di la vuelta para mirar al capitán y al segundo de a bordo.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —sonreí con una mueca pícara—. Voy a enseñarle a esta isla quién manda —bajé a la orilla de un salto, todo el temor que había guardado estos días arrinconado en alguna esquina de mi interior.

Por mis padres, por mi abuelo, por mis amigos en Imbir… Por mi tripulación. Yo tomaría las riendas de mi vida ahora.

*https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ctVuPSX03tc&t=57s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guau, ¿ocho días sin actualizar? Perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupada y estaba bloqueada sin saber cómo escribir este capítulo para que tuviera cierta lógica todo >< ¡Espero que estéis teniendo un día genial! <3


	23. [+18] EXTRA: La noche antes de la misión

**_De lo que ocurrió entre Kid y Berlian tras la interrupción de Toba en privado_ **

Tras el fortuito encuentro con Toba, Eustass me llevó a su camarote y me dejó caer en su cama, aún envuelta como un rollito de primavera en su abrigo.

Él se dejó caer también en la cama, causando que botara levemente.

—¿Me puedes sacar de aquí? —dije mientras intentaba liberar mis brazos. Kid soltó una risa gutural.

—Qué remedio —me quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre su silla—. Aunque la imagen me gustaba.

—Ja, ja —respondí de forma sarcástica. Kid me contestó volviendo a devorar mis labios, continuando lo que habíamos dejado antes de que nos interrumpiesen.

Mis manos rodeaban su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mi persona. Las yemas de los dedos de Kid se posaron en mis muslos, atrayéndome a él de vuelta; no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que hacer. Casi puse los ojos en blanco, si no fuera porque, tras quitarme la camiseta, se peleaba con el cierre del sujetador, sin éxito.

—Calma, vaquero —le puse una mano en el antebrazo, señal de que parase, y yo misma lo desabroché, regalándole una sonrisa burlona al final—. _Tachán_.

Kid gruñó cual perro que defendía un trozo de carne, lanzando una mirada llena de odio al sujetador. A un pobre sujetador.

—Odio esas cosas —finalizó, dedicándose a masajear mis pechos de forma brusca.

—Kid, ¿podrías... ser menos brusco? —le dije con una mirada consternada. El pelirrojo me miró, ligeramente molesto. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, cediendo ante la petición.

— _Losiento_ —refunfuñó, tratando de ser más gentil. ¿Había logrado que el gran Eustass Kid se disculpara conmigo? Ya podía morir en paz.

Sonreí y acaricié su cabello, jugando con sus mechones rojizos mientras su boca dejaba marcas en mi cuello, pequeñas mordidas, lametones, besos... Sentí su mano en mi cintura, algo fría, pero, a la vez, el tacto era caliente. Pasó a quitarme el pantalón, esta vez con más éxito que la parte superior.

Como Kid siempre se paseaba con el pecho al aire, no había mucha diferencia a tenerlo solo con su pantalón en la cama. Mi mano se dirigió con timidez a la cintura de su pantalón, bajándolo pocos centímetros con un solo dedo mientras mis ojos rogaban a Kid. Éste sonrió complacido, y cumplió con mi petición.

De repente, sentí sus dedos acariciando mi intimidad, no pasando mucho tiempo hasta que decidió insertar un dedo en mi cavidad, haciéndome gemir.

—Kid...

Él sonrió y subió la intensidad, prestándole atención a mi clítoris con su pulgar. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando Kid rozó un punto en específico, ensanchando su sonrisa. Alargó una mano a su mesita de noche, sacando un preservativo del cajón. Míralo, un hombre preparado.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba esto —posó un beso en mi frente se colocó el látex en su creciente erección. Tragué saliva, algo nerviosa, y Kid lo notó.

Una parte de él le hizo sacar pecho engreídamente, sintiéndose poderoso, pero no olvidó mi anterior petición y me acarició la mejilla. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

—Em... No te preocupes —carraspeó, mirando a otro lado—. No te haré daño —sonreí enternecida.

—Confío en ti —atraje su rostro hacia el mío con ambas manos, uniéndonos en un suave beso.

Kid tomó mi mano, colocándola por encima de mi cabeza y aprisionándome sobre el colchón, situándose frente a mi entrada.

—¿Lista? —susurró, empezando a entrar lentamente. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando que el dolor y la incomodidad se disipara con mi respiración acelerada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando entró en su totalidad.

Kid inició un vaivén lento, gruñendo entre dientes al intentar controlar sus instintos. De vez en cuando, resoplaba cerca de mi cuello, causándome escalofríos agradables.

Se empezó a mover más rápido, y cada vez el movimiento era más placentero. Kid se mordía su labio inferior, y vi que sangraba un poco. Me besó a la vez que aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas, y pude saborear el regusto metálico de la sangre, al igual que Kid. Al ver su rostro ruborizado con sus ojos ámbar entrecerrados, supe que aquello le excitaba.

Nuestros gemidos resonaban en las cuatro paredes del camarote. Me devolvían mis jadeos, mi respiración entrecortada y los de Kid. Un cosquilleo extraño empezó a formarse en mi vientre, y mis manos acariciaron la musculosa espalda de Kid. Apreté mis dedos en su pálida piel, dejando unos leves arañazos como si de un lienzo se tratase. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente.

—Joder- —Kid jadeó con unas embestidas más intensas que las anteriores. Tras unas embestidas más, sentí que había llegado al cielo, mi mirada perdida en el techo y mi cabeza echada atrás. Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba retomar el aire que había perdido y devolver mi corazón a su ritmo normal.

Kid posó un beso sencillo en mi cuello, estirándose a mi lado, contento.

—¿No quieres volver a la fiesta? —dije, aún con dificultad.

—¿Bromeas? —respondió y reí. Su tono de voz cambió—. No dejaré que nada te pase en Fatamorgana. Ni en esa isla ni en ninguna otra. Ni a ti ni al resto de la tripulación. ¿Queda claro? —su voz sonaba un poco ronca. Me giré y asentí.

—Yo tampoco permitiré que nada malo ocurra —pasé mi brazo por su pecho, acurrucándome a su lado.

Una promesa por ambas partes de lealtad. Kid no iba a permitir el sufrimiento de su tripulación, y Berlian no iba a permitir el sufrimiento de aquellos que la habían salvado de una vida sin sentido, los que le habían hecho abrir los ojos y encontrar un nuevo propósito. Porque volvía a formar parte de algo: **_los Piratas de Kid._**


	24. Fatamorgana

Kid sacó el papelito con la lista de pasos a superar:

  1. D̶e̶s̶f̶i̶l̶a̶d̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶c̶h̶o̶s̶
  2. Jungla de pajarracos
  3. Cascadas
  4. Puerta de piedra
  5. Tesoro



Sacó un lápiz mordido de su abrigo y tachó el paso número uno.

—¿Ahora qué? —me preguntó. Todo el mundo me miraba. Para ellos, seguía siendo el oráculo que les alertaría del peligro. Kid esperó mi respuesta, como siempre, pese a saber la verdad.

—Ahora hay que... cruzar la jungla. No hay nada especial, solo pájaros. Pájaros violentos. Bastante violentos... No los miréis a los ojos; se lo toman como un desafío —comenté.

—Pff, pájaros, qué miedo —comentó una voz de la tripulación con sarcasmo, seguido de las risas de sus compañeros.

Nos adentramos en la maleza. La hierba alta nos llegaba a las rodillas, los árboles eran palmeras, ligeramente encorvadas hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Algunas hojas se movieron, fruto del vuelo de las aves perturbadas de su calma habitual. Se oyó un graznido.

De repente, una figura alada gigantesca se posó en una roca en medio de nuestro camino. El pajarraco mediría, tranquilamente, unos dos metros. Su plumaje era violeta, tenía unos ojos grandes y furiosos, y un gran pico anaranjado con el cual podría talar medio bosque si quisiera.

—Nos mováis... —susurré, levantando una mano hacia la tripulación—. No hagáis ruido. No atacarán si no sienten que somos una amenaza —dije con calma, pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa. Que aquello saliera bien, dependía de mí.

Más pájaros iguales al anterior se sumaron, pero eran más pequeños; algunos como palomas, otros como gaviotas. Fruncí el ceño extrañada al notar un leve brillo emanando de algunos. Como una especie de aura blanquecina.

—Pajarito bonito, precioso… —Toba susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa, muy cerca del pico de una de las aves. Ésta también tenía esa aura alrededor de su figura.

 **"Apártate de ese bicho",** Wire le dijo a Toba.

—¡Lo intento! —gritó en un susurro, alejándose de él. Ante el movimiento brusco, el pájaro lanzó un chillido y se abalanzó hacia Toba, quien desenvainó con rapidez su espada.

Hubiera acabado con el ave sin problemas, pero no fue necesario: la imagen de la violenta ave se desvaneció en el aire al entrar en contacto con la hoja del arma.

—¿Vosotros también habéis visto eso? —preguntó anonadado.

—Un espejismo... —murmuré, y volví a mirar a los pájaros. Claro, la isla estaba llena de espejismos. Había trampas por doquier.

—¡Ja! Si no son reales —gritó la voz confiada de Nat entre la tripulación, molestando a un pájaro con la mano y poniéndole caras estúpidas—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —le sacó la lengua. Pero éste pájaro no tenía la misma aura...

Nat pegó un grito cuando el ave se abalanzó sobre él. Y no se desvaneció; era real. Tan solo diré que Wire tendría que enseñarle lenguaje de signos si quería volver a comunicarse de forma no verbal...

Como si su grito hubiera sido una declaración de guerra, el resto de las aves se prepararon para atacarnos.

—Maldición... —musitó Kid, yendo a sacar su pistola. Detuvo su mano en el aire un momento, cambiando de dirección para coger su daga. Cambió su expresión molesta por una sonrisa sádica—. Comeremos pájaro por unos cuantos días, por lo que veo.

El ave jefa iba a atacar a Kid, pero soltó un chillido cuando vio su sádica expresión, aleteando sus alas en dirección contraria. ¿Acababa Kid de atemorizar a un pájaro con su mirada? Sí.

—No seas gallina —Kid cogió al pájaro por el pescuezo, sonriendo malignamente, y se rio de su propio chiste.

—Mm, no creo que pertenezcan a la familia _Phasianidae_ —Killer respondió al chiste del pelirrojo con un aspecto pensativo. En sus manos sujetaba algunos cuerpos inertes de ave.

—¿Familia qué? ¿Qué me importa quiénes sean los abuelos de estos pajarracos? —el rubio suspiró.

—Es como se denomina a la categoría de aves donde están incluidas las gallinas.

—¿Has estado leyendo sobre gallinas? —no dejaban de luchar contra los pájaros.

—No sobre gallinas; sobre aves.

—¿Y todo eso para decirme que mi chiste no tiene sentido?

—Básicamente —Kid le lanzó el cadáver sangriento de una de sus "gallinas". El rubio soltó un gruñido en señal de queja.

—Oh, venga, Kid. Me has puesto perdido de sangre de gallin- de pájaro —rectificó, intentando secarse las manchas de sangre de la camiseta.

Interrumpí lo que iba a empezar como una discusión cuando acabamos con el último pájaro que nos había atacado. Me dediqué a atacar solo a los que no tenían un aura rodeándolos para ir más rápido, pues la idea de la isla era jugar con tu mente. Hacerte perder el tiempo con las imágenes falsas, haciéndote preguntar qué era real y qué no, y acabar por hacerte perder la cordura.

—Tengo noticias —ambos me miraron—: creo que puedo discernir los espejismos de los que no lo son. Debe ser por mi fruta del diablo...

—¿Cómo sabes si son espejismos o no? —inquirió Kid.

—Las imágenes falsas están rodeadas por un aura blanca; lo real no.

—Esa es una ayuda bastante grande —asintió Killer—. Contamos contigo —yo asentí de vuelta.

—Bueno, ahora que no hay ni un solo pájaro más a la vista —posé mi vista sobre la masacre. Chum y Toba estaban recogiéndolos y metiéndolos en un saco. La boca se les hacía agua. No estaba segura de si sería una buena idea comerse aquellos bichos, pero bueno...—, no debería haber más problemas para llegar a la siguiente fase. Pero que nadie se confíe —sentencié, dirigido más a que Kid lo comunicara a la tripulación que a él mismo.

El capitán asintió y tachó el siguiente paso en la lista:

  1. D̶e̶s̶f̶i̶l̶a̶d̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶c̶h̶o̶s̶
  2. J̶u̶n̶g̶l̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶j̶a̶r̶r̶a̶c̶o̶s̶
  3. Cascadas
  4. Puerta de piedra
  5. Tesoro



Habíamos parado a descansar casi al final de la jungla. El sol estaba en lo más alto; sería alrededor de medio día. Chum tuvo que curar a algunos tripulantes heridos por los animales. Eran más fuertes de lo que parecían. También aprovecharon para comer algo y, pese a que lo más racional era tomar fuerzas, no pude dar ni un bocado. Los nervios de mi estómago ya me llenaban, impidiéndome siquiera oler la bola de arroz que Toba me ofreció a un palmo de la cara.

—No, gracias, Toba. No tengo hambre —lo rechacé arrugando la nariz.

—Deberías comer algo —contestó con dicha bola de arroz en su boca—, pero, si no lo quieres _, pa’_ mí.

— _Pa’_ ti —afirmé.

Se oían corrientes de agua. Ya estábamos cerca del siguiente punto: las cascadas.

Kid se deshizo de la maleza que nos obstaculizaba el paso y la vista con su gigante brazo metálico, cargando unas cuantas palmeras en el proceso. Ante nosotros, se abrió un paisaje tropical idóneo para unas vacaciones, si no fuera porque estaba en una isla con un índice de mortalidad demasiado elevado para cualquier pareja en su luna de miel.

—Ya hemos llegado a la mitad —miró la lista—. Esto está siendo pan comido —sonrió Kid. Le lancé una mirada de soslayo, rezando para que no tomara riesgos innecesarios pese a no haber encontrado un peligro mayor aún.

—Bien —comencé. Había incontables ríos y cascadas cayendo desde montañas, cruzando por la tierra, y cayendo hacia otros niveles de la isla—. Ahora hay que bajar por… —miré alrededor— ahí —señalé un agujero en la tierra por el cual caían cuatro cascadas.

El diámetro del hoyo mediría más de un kilómetro. No iba a ponerme a medirlo, pero era gigante. El Victoria Punk cabría por ahí sin chocar con las paredes. En los ríos que desembocaban en el agujero, había algunos troncos de árboles que Kid había cortado instantes atrás.

—¿Explotó una bomba aquí o qué? —Toba exclamó al ver el lugar por donde habría que bajar—. ¿Cómo bajamos sin matarnos? —sonreí. Cuando mi abuelo llegaba a esta parte de la historia, siempre me emocionaba. Me preguntaba cómo sería hacer _aquello_ de verdad. Y ahora podía intentarlo.

—¿Alguna vez habéis probado un tobogán de agua? —pregunté acercándome a uno de los troncos.

Era lo suficientemente ancho como para sentarse sin que rodara demasiado. Perfecto. La tripulación me miró confusa, algunos negando con la cabeza a mi pregunta. Con una sonrisa, guie a Toba y Chum al tronco, haciendo que se sentaran. Yo me senté delante de ellos, sujetando una rama como soporto.

—Yo tampoco —respondí a mi propia pregunta—. ¡Sujetaos! —impulsé el tronco con el pie, y la corriente del río hizo el resto del trabajo, llevándonos hacia el acantilado.

—¡______! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA?! —Toba gritó, cogiéndose de mis hombros. Chum estaba agarrado de la cintura de Toba, y gritó para sí mismo:

—¿Por qué no la tiraríamos al mar en su momento? —muy tarde, Chum.

El tronco se empezó a inclinar. Mi cabello se fue hacia mi cara por la posición y me lo aparté con una mano.

—¿Es imbécil? Caerán directamente —Kid musitó al lado de Killer.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el tronco no cayó verticalmente, siguiendo el recorrido de la cascada. De repente, un camino de agua en espiral descendiente apareció a medida que el tronco iba bajando: literalmente, como un tobogán de agua.

Grité de emoción ante la velocidad, y noté que Toba se había relajado al ver que no caíamos hacia nuestra muerte. Reí a carcajadas por la adrenalina. Mi abuelo contaba que había un camino de agua invisible por el cual era posible llegar abajo. Gracias a mi fruta del diablo, identifiqué que el camino de agua estaba en esta cascada de entre las cuatro.

Nuestro tronco cayó con un gran salpicón en el lago de abajo, dejándonos empapados. Toba y Chum se dejaron caer sobre la hierba cercana, saliendo del agua, respirando como si hubieran estado conteniendo su aliento. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero sonreí y me tiré al lado de ellos.

—¿No ha sido divertido? —dije con emoción.

—Ha sido… —Toba resopló—. ¡HA SIDO INCREÍBLE! ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —Chum le dio una colleja.

—¡Ni de broma! No hay tiempo para tonterías —gritó desde abajo hacia el resto de la tripulación—. ¡Chicos, es seguro, bajad!

—¡Por la misma cascada! —añadí, en caso de que alguien se aventurase por otro camino.

—¿No pueden bajar por el resto para ir más rápido? —preguntó Chum.

—Si no quieren caer desde tantos metros y quedar espachurrados, no, no pueden —contesté. Chum se encargó de gritar ese aviso.

En unos minutos, todos habían descendido, las ropas chorreando y un cementerio de troncos en el lago. Tenía que admitir que Kid con el cabello mojado y con gotas recorriendo su rostro y pecho era algo digno de admirar. Y por no hablar de cómo la (ya ajustada) camiseta de Killer se ceñía más a sus músculos por el agua, trazando aún más su torso. Me di una hostia mental para no sonrojarme.

—¿No había otro camino…? —Kid murmuró entre dientes, sacando el papel con los pasos a seguir. Estaba todo mojado y la letra era ilegible. Lo arrugó y lanzó a un lado en la hierba. Di que sí, contaminando el medio ambiente.

—Ah, sí, había unas escaleras, pero esto era más divertido —contesté mientras me intentaba quitar el exceso de agua en la ropa.

—¿Estás de guasa? —Kid se acercó molesto. Resistí las ganas de reírme y me alejé un poco, temiendo que se enfadara aún más.

—Era broma, era broma —levanté las manos en señal de paz—. Dios santo, qué poca paciencia… —murmuré. ¿Cómo se ha podido creer que realmente hubiera unas escaleritas colocadas estratégicamente para que su maldito trasero de la realeza no tuviera que posarse en un tronco?

—¿Ahora qué venía? La puerta de piedra, ¿no? —dijo molesto—. Y el tesoro ya está ahí dentro —sonrió, como si un segundo atrás no hubiera tenido un humor de perros.

—Sí, pero… —no me atreví a responder. Kid me miró extrañado.

—¿Pero? —inquirió.

—Pero… —miré alrededor del agujero en el que nos encontrábamos. Decenas de puertas nos rodeaban, cada una con un símbolo diferente, o el mismo símbolo, pero en diferentes colores, pintadas sobre la piedra como si fueran pinturas rupestres— solo una puerta es la verdadera.

—¿Y? Tú sabes cuál es, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No?

Lo miré a los ojos, y dije con un hilo de voz.

—No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He empezado a cambiar el nombre de la OC por la mítica rayis _______. Me disculpo por las inconveniencias que pueda haber causado.


	25. El Símbolo

_—¿Y? Tú sabes cuál es, ¿no? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No?_

_Lo miré a los ojos, y dije con un hilo de voz._

_—No._

—¿Qué? —dijo incrédulo.

—No sé cuál es el símbolo correcto —fruncí mis labios en una línea recta, apenada. Su silencio me hizo querer justificarme, pese a que lo molestaría más—. M-mi abuelo me lo describió, claro, pero hay demasiados y son muy parecidos, podría equivocarme en cualquier detalle y entonces...

—¿Y entonces? —me interrumpió.

—Y entonces nos atacaría una horda de esqueletos vivientes.

—¿Es otra broma?

—¡No! Esto es en serio —exclamé—. Mi abuelo tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos antes de encontrar la puerta correcta... Él tuvo suerte.

—No serán para tanto; los derrotaremos como a esos pajarracos.

—Ah, no, no —lo paré—. Estos son mucho más fuertes que esos pájaros —señalé el pasto—. Todo este lugar es un cementerio de antiguos guerreros de Fatamorgana que perecieron hace siglos. Tienen armaduras —empecé a contar con los dedos—, tienen armas, están preparados para luchar. ¡Y están muertos!

—¿Y? —Kid volvió a preguntar. Casi me llevo una palma a la frente.

—No puedes dispararlos o clavarles un cuchillo —negué con la cabeza—. Seguirán atacándote; no hay manera de que dejen de luchar con la fuerza bruta (eso va por ti). La única forma de que se detengan es abriendo la puerta correcta.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —elevó su tono de voz—. Abramos todas las puertas si hace falta, y entremos en la correcta.

—No es tan fácil —susurré intentando hacer que entrara en razón. ¿Este hombre no veía inconvenientes en nada?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque con cada puerta que abres, salen más guerreros.

—¿Cuántos puede haber? —se burló.

—¿Más de diez mil?

—¿Es en serio? —le cambió la expresión. Asentí—. Y hay más de veinte puertas, qué molestia...

—Podría... —empecé a urdir un plan. Quizá podría camuflarnos de nuevo con un espejismo, si no se movían y... Mis pensamientos se pararon en seco cuando vi que Kid había sacado la artillería pesada.

—¡Bastardos! ¡Preparaos para luchar! —sonrió sádicamente. Genial, íbamos a hacerlo por la fuerza bruta. Como era de esperarse de Kid.

La tripulación se preparó para la batalla, y yo no fui la excepción. Desenvainé mis cuchillas ocultas, la mirada fija en el suelo.

El capitán rompió una puerta de piedra al azar con el puño, y por poco se me desencaja la mandíbula. Aún no me acostumbraba a presenciar tales muestras de fuerza, pero no fue solo eso lo que me sorprendió.

—Será idiota... Que no hace falta romperlas; solo hay que tocar el símbolo —susurré, negando con la cabeza.

El suelo tembló, obligándome a flexionar las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio. Las primeras falanges huesudas comenzaron a salir de la tierra, revelando cadáveres vivientes. Una escena digna de un apocalipsis zombi.

Vi que Toba no perdió el tiempo en esperar a que salieran y empezó a pisarles la cabeza para que volvieran adentro.

—¡Atrás, bicho, atrás! —si Toba hubiera tenido un crucifijo, estoy segura de que lo hubiera sacado.

Kid destruía grupos de estos soldados a ráfagas de golpes con rabia. Parecía un perro guardián protegiendo la casa, salvo que debería haber sido al revés, puesto que nosotros estábamos en territorio enemigo.

Forcejeé con un cadáver viviente que se abalanzó sobre mí con una _katana_. Me dolió admitir que fue difícil quitárselo de encima; eran más fuertes de lo que había imaginado. Por suerte, eran algo lentos, la única ventaja para nosotros. Los esqueletos que el capitán había dejado por los suelos previamente se volvieron a levantar.

—¡Kid, no van a desistir! —le grité, dándole una patada al mismo esqueleto que seguía buscando pelea.

—Tch... —chasqueó la lengua, molesto—. ¡Voy a seguir abriendo puertas hasta encontrar la correcta! ¡Aguantad! —rugió. Pensé en decirle que no necesitaba romper las puertas, pero no quise distraerme cuando otro esqueleto se me acercó por detrás.

—Mierda... —me agaché, propinando una patada a su fémur para que cayera, aprovechando así el espacio para no quedar acorralada—. Por los pelos...

Kid ya había roto cuatro puertas en total. El número de esqueletos vivientes era enorme, pese a que el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos también era muy espacioso. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, respiraba con dificultad, y mis tobillos empezaron a doler tras correr de un lado a otro, intentando evitar las hordas de cadáveres.

Vi que no eran un problema tan grande para gente como Heat, Wire, o el mismísimo Killer. Rectifico. No hubieran sido un gran problema si no fueran jodidamente inmortales. Hasta ellos se notaban algo cansados por ese factor, evitando incontables golpes y asestando ellos el doble.

Me vino a la mente las palabras de aquel hombre. _"¡No permitiré que nos conduzcas hasta el mismo destino de hace siete años!"._ Aquel destino... Imágenes de piratas muertos en la orilla de la isla acaecieron en mi mente, su tripulación... y me imaginé que era la mía. Negué con la cabeza.

En un momento de pánico, observé alrededor con desesperación. Tenía que haber algo. Una señal. Algo que nos indicara qué puerta era la correcta. Empecé a correr siguiendo el camino circular del hoyo sin prestar atención a los esqueletos enemigos, fijándome en si había alguna pista en los símbolos. Cualquier cosa.

Kid seguía rompiendo puertas y provocando que más guerreros saliesen de la penumbra o de la tierra misma. No podríamos soportar esa situación por mucho tiempo más.

—Vamos, vamos... —un flojo gimoteo escapó de mi garganta, más leve que un susurro, pero resonó en mi pecho como un mal presagio.

No me percaté de que el brazo de un esqueleto salía de la tierra. Sujetó mi tobillo cuando pasé por encima, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo con un grito de sorpresa.

Por suerte, la hierba amortiguó un poco mi caída, no llegándome a raspar los brazos tanto como podría haberlo hecho en otra superficie más áspera. Levanté la mirada con una mueca adolorida. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos: mi medallón se había roto y había caído un metro más allá, con la tapa abierta y la fotografía girada.

—No... —me arrastré como pude, estirando el brazo para tomar aquel objeto que, por algún motivo, tanto valor tenía para mí. Es gracioso que, hasta en situaciones extremas, no podamos separarnos ni un segundo de nuestra condición humana.

Cogí la fotografía entre mis dedos y la iba a colocar de nuevo en el medallón, pero... Espera, había algo dibujado en el reverso de la fotografía.

Un símbolo.

—Abuelo... —no podía creérmelo. ¿Por qué me habría regalado aquello con el símbolo que llevaba al tesoro? ¿Acaso se imaginaría que yo seguiría sus pasos?

O, quizá, al final, él sí tenía dotes de oráculo.

Mis ojos iban frenéticos de un lado a otro. Primero al dibujo, luego a las puertas. Dibujo, puertas, dibujo, puertas... Así hasta que encontré la puerta que coincidía con el símbolo en la fotografía. Me intenté levantar del suelo, mis rodillas algo dolidas por la caída. Se me volvió a caer el colgante, pero lo dejé estar.

—¡Kid! —grité sin girarme a mirarlo—. ¡Deja de romper puertas!

La puerta correcta estaba algo lejos de donde yo me encontraba, pero salí disparada como alma que lleva el diablo sin reparar en las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. El pecho me ardía, mi garganta estaba seca y fría, y los músculos de mis piernas flaqueaban.

Un esqueleto enemigo se interpuso en mi camino. Choqué con él, iniciando un forcejeo. Solo necesitaba llegar a la puerta. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pateando sus huesos, costillas, a empujones... Lo hice rodar con uno de los empujones. No tuve ni tiempo para ponerme totalmente en pie que empecé a correr de nuevo hacia mi objetivo, casi cayendo de nuevo. Ya estaba cerca...

Pero los ya fallecidos soldados de Fatamorgana no se rendían. Otro cadáver viviente se abalanzó sobre mí. Desesperada, le asesté un puñetazo al cráneo. Quizá me habría roto algún dedo, pero el dolor valió la pena cuando me dejó libre para poder posar mi mano sobre el símbolo. Tan cerca...

La puerta se abrió.

Todos los esqueletos cayeron al suelo como marionetas cuyas cuerdas acababan de cortar. Había tantos soldados que todo el pasto quedaba cubierto por sus cadáveres. Un tétrico mar de huesos. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que no solo había soldados de Fatamorgana ornamentando el suelo; también había algunos de nuestros hombres...

—Menos mal —Chum exclamó—. Si llegamos a tardar un poco más... —se dedicó a observar nuestras pérdidas con semblante serio—. Habrá que hacerse cargo de ellos —llamó a un grupo de piratas para recoger los cadáveres amigos. Posteriormente, les darían un funeral digno.

—Buen trabajo —el capitán pasó por mi lado, entrando primero por la puerta que se acababa de abrir, limpiándose la sangre de un corte superficial en la mejilla.

El resto de los tripulantes que no estaban ayudando a Chum lo siguieron. Antes de seguirlos yo también, lancé una última mirada al medallón que abandoné en la tierra. Con un suspiro, aparté la mirada, entrando por la puerta.

—Este lugar es... —Heat murmuró. No terminó la frase, pero creo que todos lo entendimos. El ambiente era tétrico.

Nos adentramos en una cueva con un techo altísimo y paredes estrechas. Mas al final de ese túnel rocoso, se abría una sala espaciosa con un pilar en el centro, iluminado por unos extraños minerales que emanaban una luz azul.

—¿Ese es el talismán? —Kid preguntó a nadie en especial, alzando la mirada sobre el pilar, donde el amuleto capaz de resucitar a los vivos descansaba.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí. Estando en frente de aquello, mis tripas se revolvieron ante el pensamiento de devolver los muertos a la vida. ¿Valía realmente la pena? No estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su abuelo, y desconocía los de Kid, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea. Si revivían a alguien, ¿sería como aquellos soldados esqueléticos, desprovistos de alma, de voz, de corazón?

¿Realmente era lo que querían?

Mas no era algo que me tocara decidir a mí; era decisión del capitán, al fin y al cabo.

Observé las paredes de la sala. Eran extrañas, en ellas había... ¿garabatos? ¿Garabatos en esta cueva? Me acerqué a la pared y vi que eran unas letras perfectamente legibles:

_"Siempre debe haber un sacrificio de igual valor para los muertos"._

La frase me puso los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Ese mal presagio volvió a mi pecho, haciéndome girar la cabeza como si una mano me obligara. Kid estaba estirando el brazo hacia el talismán.

—Kid, no —musité mientras sentía que el mundo iba a cámara lenta. Corrí para interponerme entre su mano y el pilar. Antes de que las yemas de Kid rozaran el talismán, yo lo tomé entre mis manos.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que algo malo ocurriera. Quizá que el techo se desprendiera o apareciera el monstruo guardián del talismán. Pero nada. No pasó nada. Abrí los ojos, y todo seguía igual.

Salvo que el talismán yacía en el sueloen vez de en mis manos. Kid lo recogió del suelo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dónde cojones se ha ido? —gruñó, mirando alrededor. Todos parecían alarmados. ¿Se refería a mí?

—¿Kid? Estoy delante de tus narices —hice aspavientos con mi mano frente a su cara, pero ni se inmutó.

—Qué cojones... ¡_____! ¿¡Dónde estás?! —gritó de nuevo, y sentí que la sangre se drenó de mis mejillas.

¿No podían verme? Una parte de mí pensó que aquello una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto en un momento muy inadecuado, pero era la única explicación que encontraba. O la que quería que fuera real, temiendo el resto de las posibilidades. _"Siempre debe haber un sacrificio de igual valor para los muertos"._

—Toba, tú me ves, ¿verdad? —me puse en frente de él. Nada. Ni una reacción—. ¿Heat? ¿Wire?

Nada.

Fui a por Killer, queriendo posar mi mano en su hombro.

—Killer, por favor, debéis estar de broma —me callé de repente cuando mi mano traspasó su cuerpo. Di un paso atrás por la sorpresa. La imagen de mi mano se disolvió como acuarela en agua, volviéndose a juntar en su forma original instantes después. _Como un espejismo_.

Resoplé por la nariz en un intento fallido de risa.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... —miré por última vez a la escritura de la pared. _"Siempre debe haber un sacrificio de igual valor para los muertos"._

»»———————⍟————————««

Kid y los demás siguieron buscando a ______ por casi dos horas en todos los lugares posibles. Pero daba igual el esfuerzo que pusieran; no la lograrían ver. Había pasado a ser parte de los espejismos de la isla, tomándola como sacrificio a cambio del talismán.

______ solo pudo dejar las lágrimas caer cuando vio que no había nada que hacer. Observó también cómo intentaron revivir a los hombres caídos en la batalla, y pasó lo que _____ se temía.

Se levantaron, sí. Volvieron a la vida, de cierta forma. Seguían teniendo la apariencia de sus compañeros, pero sus ojos... Sus ojos estaban vacíos. No reaccionaban ante las palabras o abrazos de sus amigos. Nada. Eran carcasas vacías diseñadas para seguir órdenes después de la muerte, incapaces de sentir. Incapaces de ser humanos de nuevo.

Ante esto, Kid se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello con vehemencia.

—Joder, joder, ¡JODER! —dio un puñetazo contra la pared, dejando un gran cráter en ésta. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando, pero no reparó en ello—. ¡¿De qué me sirve esta estúpida piedra si pierdo a mi tripulación en el camino?! —la lanzó contra el suelo, furioso. El talismán estalló en miles de fragmentos. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con bufidos de ira. Apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, observando los restos del talismán.

»»———————⍟————————««

Ya había atardecido. El arrebol en el cielo era hermoso.

Pero solo podía verlo desde el interior de aquella cueva, puesto que, al intentar salir, una fuerza invisible me impidió dar un paso fuera. Intenté cruzar un par de veces más, pero rápidamente desistí. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, supe que ellos también habían desistido. Sumaron mi repentina desaparición a las pocas bajas que habíamos sufrido. O _habían_ sufrido.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que abandonar la isla, dejándome allí. Tampoco podían hacer nada más; no sabían que seguía allí. Deberían pensar que había muerto o algo parecido. Me abracé las piernas, sentada en el suelo.

Si esta hubiera sido una de las historias que me contaba mi abuelo, todo habría acabado bien. Ahora solo quedaría trepar por la pared para salir de aquel agujero gigante y volver nuestros pasos por el mismo camino hasta el Victoria Punk. Y hubiéramos podido seguir como siempre, embarcándonos en otra aventura.

Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas, y las historias de mi abuelo tampoco lo eran. Siempre se reservaba la parte trágica. Nadie quiere oír esa parte, pero está ahí, escrita en alguna parte.

La tripulación ya se había encaminado de vuelta al barco. Me dolió, pero no podía culparlos. Solté una risa seca. Supongo que mi destino era acabar sola.

No quise hacerlo, pero empecé a pensar en lo que sucedería si hubiese vuelto con ellos. Echaría de menos las estúpidas bromas de Toba, la estridente risa de Chum, el mal temperamento de Kid, la amabilidad de Wire... Hasta el entrenamiento con Killer. Aunque fuera arduo, daba igual. Si eso significaba poder regresar con ellos, volvería a seguir sus duros entrenamientos para dominar mis espejismos; los visuales, los auditivos, los tácti-

Los táctiles.

Me levanté del suelo con prisa, tambaleándome hasta la salida.

Puse una mano en el aire hasta que toqué lo que parecía una barrera, aun sin ver nada. No la veía, pero la _sentía_.

Quizás... Quizás pudiera romperla. O traspasarla. O algo. Combatir el fuego con fuego. Si aquello era fruto de un espejismo... Diablos, ¡yo misma era un espejismo andante!

Puse ambas manos delante de mí, haciendo presión.

—Allá vamos...

Al primer intento me estampé de cabeza.

—Au... —me sobé la frente—. Otra vez...

Coloqué mis manos en el aire de nuevo. Inspiré. ¿Qué diría Killer?

Siendo un espejismo, no podía interactuar con la realidad. No obstante, podía causar alteraciones en la realidad física, como cuando pude hacer a Killer sentir mi pellizco. Pero aquella especie de barrera era un espejismo, también. Quizá era un espejismo más poderoso que en lo que sea que me hubiera convertido la isla.

Killer diría que, si su lógica no fallaba, podría hacer frente al espejismo con algo real, algo físico.

Me aparté de la salida y me adentré de nuevo en la cueva. Había piedras y rocas desperdigadas por el suelo. Me agaché en frente de algunas.

—Vale, voy a intentar cogerla... —puse mis dos manos en forma de cuenco, intentando levantar la piedra.

Fallé el primer intento.

Y el segundo.

Y el tercero.

Pero a la decimoquinta va la vencida, y logré sujetar la roca en mi mano, sintiendo cómo era agarrar un objeto, la presión que se debía hacer con los dedos, el movimiento del brazo... No la estaba tocando realmente, pero la cuestión era, por así decirlo, "hacer creer a la piedra" que estaba siendo manipulada.

Con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a la salida, piedra en mano.

—Aquí va... —lancé la piedra con fuerza contra el espejismo.

La piedra traspasó la barrera, cayendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Solté un quejido desidioso, dejando caer mis hombros.

Mi lógica había fallado. Aquel sentimiento de abatimiento se prendió en mi pecho como una llamarada que crecía y crecía. Sentí la desesperación, la impotencia, la rabia, mi deseo por romper aquella maldita barrera... Mi mano se movió por si sola con un grito, dispuesta a asestar un golpe con todas mis fuerzas a la barrera, aunque fuera para desahogarme.

No me esperaba, pero, que mi brazo se recubriera de lo que, según había leído, se llamaba _haki_. El golpe casi ni dolió con ese nuevo armamento, pero sentí que golpeé algo.

Había dejado una grieta en el aire, y me emocioné. Sí. Podía romperlo. Me mordí el labio para contener mi sonrisa.

Con un par de golpes más, logré salir de la cueva, cayendo al suelo habiendo puesto demasiada fuerza en mis golpes cuando la barrera cedió.

¿Ya dije que había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo anteriores veces? Lo retiro de nuevo. Esta vez sí que era la adecuada para decir esa expresión.

Mis pies pisaron el medallón que había abandonado en el suelo, pero continué mi camino.

Tenía que llegar al Victoria Punk.

»»———————⍟————————««

—Créeme, Kid, yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo, pero deberíamos irnos. No va a cambiar nada que esperemos aquí a que aparezca su fantasma, ¿de acuerdo? Los hombres que hemos perdido tampoco volverán —Killer hablaba con Kid—. Supongo que no todos los tesoros valen la pena.

—No deberíamos haber venido... —Kid murmuró. Era la primera vez que se veía tan... arrepentido.

—Quizá no. Pero también se aprende de las desgracias. Ahora no nos olvidaremos de que los mayores tesoros no son los materiales.

—Killer, como sigas con tus frases filosóficas te tiro por la borda —Kid lo amenazó.

Una nueva voz se hizo presente.

—¿Me voy unas horas y ya os estáis amenazando de muerte?

Los presentes en la borda se giraron en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

—¿Esa es...? —Heat habló.

—¡__! —Toba exclamó, corriendo hacia _____—. ¡Pensábamos que...!

—Lo sé —_____ lo interrumpió. Esta vez, no se apartó del abrazo de Toba. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser el último.

Algunos suspiraban aliviados.

—¡No estabas muerta! —Chum rio alegremente.

_____ sonrió y respondió:

—¿Qué clase de pirata sería si abandonara a mi tripulación y a mi capitán? —le dirigió una mirada socarrona a Kid. Éste estaba sorprendido, pero acabó por sonreír, caminando hacia ella y rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo.

—Tienes que contarnos qué mierdas ha ocurrido ahí.

—Sí, sí —respondió la joven—. Pero antes, partamos. No quiero estar ni un segundo más en esta isla —fingió un escalofrío.

—Secundo la moción —añadió Toba.

—Y yo —Chum continuó.

—Y yo —Heat también habló.

—Sí, lo hemos pillado, nadie quiere quedarse aquí —Killer habló, divertido—... Yo también apoyo la moción —se dirigió al timón.

—¡Izad velas! —el capitán gritó.

Por fin, hora de salir de aquí.

Hora de volver a la normalidad, navegando con la gente que le había dado a _____ un nuevo propósito para vivir.

—¡Que le den a esta isla! —gritó Kid—. Nuestro próximo y único objetivo ahora es...

_**¡el One Piece!** _


	26. [+18] EXTRA: Entre ámbar y zafiro

— _______ , ¿puedes traerme una bolsa de harina de la bodega? —Killer dijo.

—Claro —me sequé las manos con un trapo, puesto que previamente había estado lavando patatas para la cena de hoy.

Abrí la puerta, la sala en total oscuridad debido a la hora tardía, y me dirigí al montón de sacos de harina.

—Su madre, cómo pesa... —levanté uno a duras penas. Lo volví a dejar en el suelo para recolocarlo y cogerlo de una manera más segura, no queriendo rebozarme yo misma en la harina. Un sonido detrás de mí me interrumpió.

—¿Killer? —pregunté confundida.

—Así me llaman.

—No, idiota. Me refiero a qué haces aquí; ni que hubiera tardado tanto —señalé la bolsa con un semblante indignado.

—Y yo soy el idiota... —suspiró y me acorraló contra la pared. Se quitó el casco con un movimiento de cabello que sería la envidia de los anuncios publicitarios de champú.

—¿Q-qué haces? —mi sorpresa se vio apagada por los salvajes besos del rubio.

No tardé en responderle al beso. No me hubiera esperado que los labios de Killer fueran tan suaves. Su pintalabios tenía... ¿un regusto a cereza? Las manos de Killer acariciaron mi cintura con delicadeza, levantando, accidentalmente, mi camiseta. Sus fríos dedos rozaron mi piel descubierta, provocándome un escalofrío.

—Espero que no te importe... —depositó un suave beso en mi cuello— he pensado en traer más compañía —lo miré a los ojos, confusa por unos instantes hasta que vi la silueta de Eustass entrar a la bodega. Solo la tenue luz de la cubierta alumbraba algo de la sala en la que se encontraban ahora.

—¿Habéis empezado la diversión sin mí? —se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Sin previo aviso, los fuertes brazos de Killer me levantaron y me apartaron de la pared para sentarme en uno de los barriles. Tomó mis muslos para colocar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mi respiración se volvió agitada con este gesto.

Kid se había escabullido detrás de mí, apartando mechones de cabello de mi espalda. Cuando tuvo el lienzo descubierto, se inclinó para besar mi hombro. Un beso, otro beso... En el hombro, en el cuello... Su boca iba subiendo y, cuando llegó a mi oído, susurró:  
—Siéntete libre de gemir mi nombre —aun sin mirarlo, percibí su sonrisa ladina mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Tendrás que ganártelo, Kid. No me quedaré atrás —Killer le respondió burlón. Las manos del rubio acariciaban mis piernas, tentándome, mientras sus labios continuaban un camino de besos desde mi barbilla hasta mi pecho. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Mi brazo izquierdo estaba levantado en el aire, rodeando el cuello de Kid mientras éste devoraba mi cuello con pasión, dejando pequeñas marcas; mi mano restante reposaba en la nuca de Killer, mis dedos entrelazándose con su cabello dorado. Algunos de sus mechones rebeldes caían por mis hombros, provocándome cosquillas.

Un gemido casi se escapa de mi garganta cuando Kid empezó a masajear mis pechos mientras Killer tomó control de mi boca, introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad y explorándola con movimientos expertos. No sabía si iba a tener suficiente aire para el resto de la noche. Mis mejillas, ya sonrojadas, me indicaban que la respuesta probablemente era «no».

Mis manos se dedicaron a sujetar los hombros del rubio, logrando que éste rugiera con satisfacción. Cuando se separó, tomé una bocanada de aire. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y yo no era la única que jadeaba. No tuve tiempo de reponerme, cuando Kid ya había tomado mi barbilla posesivamente, queriendo superar aquel beso. Escuché a Killer soltar una risa seca, conociendo al pelirrojo.

El beso de Kid era más intenso que el del rubio, más violento, pero provocaba el mismo efecto en mí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Me liberé del beso de Kid, y éste se dedicó a levantarme la camiseta.

—Esto molesta —gruñó. Se rindió y decidió romperla, revelando mi torso semidesnudo.

—¡Kid! —le grité en señal de reproche por haber roto una de mis prendas. No es que fuera de mis favoritas, es que era una de las pocas que tenía. Me cubrí por inercia, pese a tener el sujetador.

—Ya te compraré otra —rompió también el sujetador, ni siquiera intentando desabrochar el sencillo sistema que se encontraba en mi espalda— y otro de esos.

—Aunque, por mí, podrías pasearte sin uno —Killer añadió, bajando su rostro hasta mis pechos y empezando a lamerlos.

En ese instante fue cuando ya no pude resistir más, y mi voz temblorosa escapó de mi garganta entre jadeos. Ante el sonido, Kid tomó mi cabello con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño, presionando su rostro contra mi cuello, inhalando desesperadamente.

—Joder... —gruñó. Bajó sus manos por mis costados, deslizándose por el interior de mis pantalones cortos, jugueteando con la bastilla de mi ropa interior. Me sentía cada vez más acalorada.

Sintiéndome valiente, tomé la camiseta de Killer y la levanté con lentitud para quitársela. Poco a poco, fui revelando su bien marcado torso. La poca luz de la sala hacía parecer sus músculos una escultura griega. Él se terminó de quitar la camisa azul y la lanzó a algún lado junto con mis rotas prendas. Temí que mi pantalón corriera el mismo destino.

La imagen de Killer sin camiseta delante de mí casi me hizo relamerme los labios. Me los mordí con anticipación, apartando la mirada cuando vi el bulto en sus pantalones. Dudaba que pudiera sonrojarme más.

Me coloqué bien el cabello mientras las manos del rubio desabrochaban su cinturón. Ja, como si mi peinado fuera a durar mucho.

Me estaba empezando a doler el trasero de estar sentada sobre el barril, así que me levanté. Killer tomó la manta de mi hamaca, doblada y apartada a un lado ahora que el caluroso temporal no pedía mantas por la noche. Sin desdoblarla, la extendió en el suelo, y Kid puso su mano metálica en mi hombro, hincándome de rodillas en el suelo sobre la manta.

Hasta en estos momentos, el rubio intentaba ser un caballero... A su manera.   
Kid se colocó detrás de mí, sus manos trazando mi cuerpo y deteniéndose en mi trasero. Tomé la erección de Killer entre mis manos, echando vistazos rápidos al rostro del rubio para ver sus reacciones.

Deslicé mi lengua por su miembro, prestándole más atención a la zona más sensible con la punta de mi lengua en círculos, consiguiendo unos sordos gemidos del rubio. Su mano, sobre mi cabeza, guiaba mis movimientos sin llegar a hacer presión, pero sabía que se estaba resistiendo para no tomar control de la situación y embestir con fiereza.

Continué moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, tomando el miembro de Killer todo lo que podía en mi boca. Mientras tanto, Kid, quien odiaba no ser el centro de atención, deslizó sus manos por el interior de las últimas prendas que me quedaban (las cuales acabaron por desaparecer también) y jugueteó con mi intimidad, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran.

Killer, sintiendo que no podría aguantar más, acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar a la vez que se retiraba para decirme que no continuase.  
Kid, aprovechando el momento, me empujó con la máxima delicadeza que él podría tener, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con el suelo. Me sonrió, una mueca engreída y lujuriosa.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó dos preservativos. Lanzó uno al rubio, quien lo cogió al vuelo. El pelirrojo abrió el otro, no perdiendo el tiempo en colocárselo. Insertó un dedo en mi intimidad, haciendo que cerrara los párpados por el placer. Insertó otro más y empezó a moverlos como si supiera exactamente en qué dirección ir. Un sentimiento extraño se iba formando en mi vientre.

Me llevé una mano a mi rostro, cubriendo mi boca con el antebrazo para evitar que mis gemidos sonaran demasiado alto. Mi pecho se levantaba y bajaba con rapidez y, si Kid se hubiera estado quieto, juraría que él también respiraba con dificultad. Sacó sus dedos para colocar su miembro frente a mi entrada, apretando mis caderas cuando dio la primera embestida. Me mordí el brazo sin llegar a herirme para ahogar los gemidos, sin mucho éxito.

—Kid...

Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén rítmico. La marca de sus dedos agarrando mis propias caderas quedaba plasmada en mi piel, blanquecina por el fuerte toque de sus manos. Su miembro entraba y salía con fuerza, acompañado de gruñidos de éxtasis del pelirrojo. Mi visión no podía quedarse fija en un punto, misión imposible ante el balanceo de mi cuerpo recibiendo las estocadas del fornido pelirrojo.

Sin previo aviso, paró. Mas no tardó mucho en levantarme del suelo para tumbarse él de espaldas y colocarme encima de él. Sus grandes manos amasaban mi piel, y no me hubiera sorprendido que mis caderas ya se hubieran amoldado a la forma de su mano.

Empezó a mover sus caderas con porte necesitado, rogándome en silencio que me moviera. Pese a que tener el poder resultaba tentador, yo lo deseaba tanto como él. Con mis manos sobre su pecho, continué con el vaivén que deleitaba a Kid. Killer tomó el puesto que había ocupado antes el pelirrojo, detrás de mí, y masajeó mis pechos, depositando algún que otro beso en mi espalda. Otro gemido escapó de mis labios cuando pellizcó un pezón con más fuerza de la necesaria. Giré mi cabeza como pude para mandarle una mirada asesina juguetonamente.

—Lo siento —me dio un último beso en el hombro a la vez que tomaba mis manos en las suyas, abrazándome por la espalda.

Las embestidas de Kid aceleraron por un momento, tornándose más erráticas cuando se acercaba al clímax. Supe que había terminado cuando gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver cómo unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su barbilla.

Se levantó, haciéndose cargo del condón usado. Me hubiera quejado, frustrada por su abandono, si no fuera porque Killer leyó mi silencio, soltando una pequeña risa que noté vibrar en mi espalda, estando pegada a su pecho.

—Yo me encargo —susurró en mi oído mientras me colocó, de nuevo, de rodillas en el suelo. Puse mis manos en el suelo también, casi cayendo de bruces.

Killer embistió dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar. No era tan tosco como Kid, pero sí que sus embestidas eran más rápidas, y la velocidad no dejaba de aumentar. Sentí que mis codos me iban a fallar, dejándome caer.  
Kid se agachó, tomando mi mentón en su mano. Paseó su pulgar por mis labios, observando mi rostro, y luego se acercó a por un beso que acalló mis jadeos por un breve tiempo.

Cuando se separó, Killer tomó mis brazos, sujetándolos detrás de mi espalda. Al menos ya no corría el peligro de que mis músculos se rindieran. Notaba que un nudo se formaba en mi vientre. El rubio aceleró aún más, si es que eso era posible, haciendo sus embestidas más cortas. 

—Gime mi nombre —me susurró en el oído. Por su voz medio rota y desesperada, intuí que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

—K-Killer...

Tras pocos segundos, Killer soltó un gruñido y movió sus caderas más lentamente, pero no se detuvo. Gracias a Dios. Mientras continuana su vaivén, llevó su mano a mi intimidad, jugando con mi clítoris. Aquello fue todo lo que bastó para que una ola de calor explotara dentro de mí, obligándome a tragar un grito de placer para mis adentros. Intenté volver a respirar con normalidad, pero se me hizo difícil. Tenía los labios secos de respirar con la boca abierta, y los humedecí con mi lengua.

Cuando nos separamos, noté un fuerte dolor en mis piernas. Aquello iba a doler mañana...   
Kid se estaba vistiendo y, como el gran genio había roto mi ropa, Killer me fue a buscar otra camiseta que ponerme para salir. Aunque me pensé dos veces si realmente quería salir cuando hoy la voz de Toba gritar desde fuera:

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CENA?!

  
Ups.


	27. EPÍLOGO

• **Wire** enseñaba lengua de signos a **Nat** desde que uno de los pajarracos le arrancara la lengua. _ **_____** _se les unía a las clases.

• **Chum** aún se caía de la mesa de la risa cuando contaban chistes.

• **Killer** no tuvo que volver a traer ninguna toalla al baño a _**_____**_.

• Pero eso no quita que entrara para otras cosas.

• **Kid** seguía siendo demasiado afectuoso con _**_____**_ delante de la tripulación.

• Y se seguía burlando de su baja racha de bajas y recompensa.

• **Toba** seguía intentando que _**_____**_ se mudara con ellos a su habitación.

• **Heat** no se fiaba de que hiciera trampas en el póker, pero dejaba a _**_____**_ sentarse en su rodilla para ver la partida.

• _______ seacordó de comprar regalos de antemano para guardarlos hasta Navidad.

• Todos se embarcaron a la última isla en busca del **One Piece.**


End file.
